Ash and Misty's Love
by The God Danged Batman
Summary: Ash is the Pokémon Master and Misty is Water Pokémon Master. 1 year after becoming Pokémon Master I don't own Pokémon and/or any of the characters, Pokémon belongs to its ORIGINAL creator. Plus if I did the fans would have a say in the story line. (Thinking) *Pokémon* Pokémon Trans. [Emotions]
1. Chapter 1

(Thinking) *Pokémon* Pokémon Trans. [Emotions]

Chapter 1

A Reason

"Ash can we please stop?" asked Misty. "Why?" asked Ash. "Because we've been walking for hours" Misty replies "Plus if you don't stop, I'll stop and then you'll be walking alone." she finishes with a smile thinking she had won. "Stop then." Ash says. "This place is 85% bug Pokémon so you want to stop, stop." *Pika Pi* You know that's a lie "So?" He whispers. [sniff, sniff] "Ash my feet hurt... can... we [sniff] stop?" Ash turns around and sees Misty in tears and that makes him sad he made her cry. "Hey Misty? You want me to carry you?" he asks. "REALLY?" Misty squeals. "Yeah. I'll carry you till the suns about to set." He says. (She sure lost those tears awfully fast.) He thinks to his self. (He fell for it!) She thinks to herself excitedly. "You better not drop me." she says. "I won't drop you Misty." he says picking her up bridal style and as he picks her up he gently squeezes her ass. Misty shudders at the feeling and then gets a little mad thinking it was on purpose but remembering how he wasn't very smart shrugs it off as accident and wraps her arms around his neck and presses her head against his chest and tells him she's going to take a nap until he sets up camp and he holds her tighter and tells her to have a good nap. *Pika Pi Pikachu* You wanted to carry her "Get on my shoulder and take a nap like Misty." he says. *Piii* Naah Pikachu says. Ash just frowns not because Pikachu disobeyed him, but because he was right he did want to carry her. After an hour and a half of walking the sun starts to set. *Pika pika pika pi* Lets rest here tonight Pikachu says pointing at a clearing facing a lake. "Good idea buddy." Ash says scratching behind Pikachu's ear. Ash sets up two tents and makes them something to eat. "Hey Pikachu wake Misty up for me will ya?" Ash asks his furry buddy. *Pi* O.K After Pikachu wakes Misty, they eat and enjoy the sun setting over the lake turning the water Pink, Purple, Light Orange, and Light Red like the sky. "Beautiful isn't it Ash?" Misty asks breaking the silence. "Sure is." Ash replies. After the sun sets they say their Good Nights and go to bed. The later it got the colder it got and Misty wakes up freezing so she goes to Ash's tent and enters it. "Ash wake up" Misty says gently pushing Ash trying to wake him, "What's wrong Mist?" he asks. "It's cold, can I sleep with you tonight?" she asks. "Yea Mist, if your cold you're welcome to sleep with me whenever you want." Ash says. "I wouldn't want the girl I love to freeze to death before I ask her to be my girlfriend would I?" he says. "So you want to be my girlfriend?" he asks. She hugs and deeply kisses him and gets into his sleeping bag. "I take that as a yes." he says. When she gets in she realizes he doesn't have on a shirt or pants and he is just in his boxers. "Want me to put on my clothes?" he asks. "No" she says getting on top of him. "Your fine as you are." she says before kissing him. "You want to love me, Ash?" she asks. "You're… already almost… naked… and it won't take… me any longer than a minute to get naked… to." She says while kissing him. "Don't you… think… we should wait awhile? He asks. "Plus we haven't even gone a real date together." He says breaking the kiss. "But we've known each other for eight years." She replies "But we've just become boyfriend and girlfriend don't you want to do couple things first and plus the longer you wait, the sweeter and more loving it will be." He finishes. "Oh O.K." she replies softly. "Buuut." He says kissing her and slowly kissing her lower jaw and then sucking her neck causing small moans. "I can do this." And before she can answer he slides his hand into her pants and slowly rubs her clit causing her moans to get louder and wakes a sleeping Pikachu who sees what is going on and he decides to give them privacy and he leaves through the small cut in the side of the tent Ash made so he could get out to use restroom. Misty brings Ash's lips back up to her and presses her tongue against his lips and smiles as his tongue rubs against hers and roams her mouth while she roamed his. Ash continues to rub Misty's womanhood while one of Misty's arm is around his neck the other slides into his boxers and barely wraps her fingers around his manhood (Wow. Too bad he wants to wait, but like he said the longer I wait the sweeter our first time will be.) She thinks to herself. "Hey, Misty you to try something?" he asks. "I'll try anything for you." She answers. Ash smiles and unzips the sleeping bag and goes to the bottom of the bag and puts Misty on top of him and after removing her shorts and panties he quickly sticks his tongue into her pussy. "What noooooow! OOOHH ASH THAT FEELS SO GOOD." She says as his tongue quickly slid in and out of her. She lays down and wraps her hand around his cock and slowly and softly strokes it. Ash moans into her pussy sending shivers throughout her body. "Mmm. Misty you feel so good." After about 5 minutes Misty feels something warm building up in her stomach and it gets hotter with every lick Ash takes. "Ash… I-I think I-I'm going to… OOOHHH…) she almost finished her sentence when she releases juices all over Ash's face and he licks her clean but because he is licking her with so much care it causes her to moan even because she is more sensitive because of her first orgasm her moaning causes him to shoot his load in her mouth and she barely got it all and his moaning from his orgasm causes her to squirt on him again but this time he gets it all in his mouth and after her second orgasm Misty is too tired to move so Ash crawls back up to her and helps her onto him. They share a deep passionate kiss. "You taste so sweet Mist." Ash says running his fingers softly up and down her back making her sleepier. "You to Ash." She says sleepily. "Good night Mist, Love you", "Good night Ash, Love you too" and with that they kiss and go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Pokémon Ghost Recon and/or any of the characters, Pokémon belongs to its ORIGINAL creator and Ghost Recon to Tom Clancy.

(Thinking) *Pokémon* Pokémon Trans. [Emotions]

Chapter 2

"Mhmhm." Ash mumbles waking up. He slowly opens his eyes and sees the first rays of sunlight indicating its early morning. Ash then feels a warm soft object under his hand and looks down at Misty and sees his hand still on her back he slowly begins to remove his hand but stops when Misty starts to mumble. "Please leave it Ash." She mumbles pulling herself closer to him. "O.K Misty." He says slowly rubbing her back. "You can sleep when we get back to Viridian sweet-heart." He says sweetly still rubbing her back. "Besides do you want to miss this beautiful dawn? Well it's not as beautiful as you but its close." She looks up at him and smiles "Awe, you're so sweet." She says before pressing her lips against his. She breaks the kiss so they can watch the sunrise. Ash slides his hand down her back and across her waist before slowing tracing different shapes across her stomach causing small moans to escape her throat. "You O.K. with this?" he asked gently rubbing stomach. "I'm O.K. with whatever you do." She says before cocking her head back to kiss him. After watching the sunrise they reluctantly get up to head back to Viridian City. **Meanwhile in Viridian.** "Alright team. They'll be here soon so get your neural implants ready." Says Ghost Lead. "Sir wouldn't Misty realize the swap?" asks Moltres. "Nope. We look EXACTLY alike" Lead responds. "No you don't." Arctino replies before showing a picture of Ash and Misty and both have hickies all over their faces but Misty has them on her arms, face, neck and the area above her chest. "Da fuck?" Lead asks. "How can I switch places with him?" "Sir? Not putting salt on the wound but, he's about to have more and he show him a satellite video of Ash pressing Misty against a tree. **Back to Ash and Misty** "Mhmhm. A-Ash your… still a… dense child." She said in between breathes. "And you're a… red headed… psycho path." He responds. "If… I'm psycho… why… is your… tongue in… my mouth?" she retorts. "Because… you're my psycho… and… I love you… if… I'm a dense child why's… your tongue… trying to beat mine?" He asks. "Because… your mine… and you… know how to… show me… your… love." She replied having trouble talking because he was gently nibbling and sucking her neck. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, one of her hands was tangled in his hair while the other was around his neck. He had a hand on her on her butt while the other was caressing her exposed stomach and her hair. Five minutes and 3 new hickies later their walking down the road and Misty's trying to get Ash to tell her why they had to head back but he doesn't answer just says they have to. [Rustle] Ash turns around and stares at the woods beside them. Misty turns around and sees Ash has stopped. She walks up to him and then hops onto his back wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "What's the matter Ash?" she asks sweetly. "There's someone or something following us." He answers rubbing her leg. He suddenly loses his air as Misty's arms and legs tighten around his neck and waist. "IS IT A BUG?!" She screams hanging tightly onto him. "I-it's… n-n-not… a-a… b-bug… M-m-misty." He answers before falling to one knee. Misty quickly releases Ash and steps to his side. "Ash I'm so, so sorry." She apologizes on the brink of tears because she hurt him. "It's [cough] fine Misty. I know your deathly afraid of bugs." He answers slowly getting up and pulling her close to him. "I bet you couldn't do it again." He says with a hint of challenge in his voice. "Oh yeah?" she asks staring up at him. "Ye..." He doesn't finish because Misty jumped onto him and pressed her lips onto his and almost tightened her arm and legs but didn't get to, because he slide his hand into the back of her pants and gently rubs her ass. "Mmm, that's cheating." She moans into his mouth. "No its not." He says smiling against her lips. She breaks the kiss and looks into his eyes. "I still think you cheated." She says before sliding off him. "We got to go." He says bluntly. "Why?" she asks a little worried because there was no emotion in his voice. "Because, whatever is after us isn't friendly." He says before taking Misty's hand and walking briskly. "Stay in front of me at all times." He says putting her in front of him. "Hello, yeah. We need you. You got us on sat? Yeah, you know whose following us, what really? Alright. Moltres and Zapdos are near. How many are there? What 30-40? Serious? Their what? MISTY RUN!" He yells.

The Batman here. I didn't know what to name the chaps. so there just going to be numbers

Anyway Please review. And only 5 flames allowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Characters

Ash 18

Misty 18

Brock 21

Ash Ketchum is Pokémon Master. Misty is Water Pokémon Master.

You know the deal. I don't own this stuff. Just this story.

*Pokémon Talking * Pokémon Translated

(Thinking) [Emotions]

Chapter 3

"MISTY RUN!" He yells. "Take this and put it in your ear." He says before tossing it to her." And after catching it she turned around and ran and placed it in her ear while running. [Static, static]"He's in trouble let's go." She heard a voice say. Pop, pop. She hide behind a tree and saw Ash behind a tree with a pistol shooting at a bunch of dark clothe figures charging and shooting back at him. (Where did he get that? And why's he doing so well at shooting?)She thinks to herself because every time he shoots a person falls but some voices broke her train of thought. "Hurry, He can't hold them off long." "But we're a mile away." "Sprint it and we should be there in about 5 minutes Go!" (5 minutes and we will be saved. I should tell Ash helps on the way.) But when she sees Ash is gone she starts to worry. "AA…" she can't finish because something covered her mouth and she saw it was Ash and she threw her arms around him. "Ash helps coming in…" "5 minutes I know" he says interrupting her. "They won't get here in time." He says. "Let's move" he says before taking her hand and starts running. They run until they emerge in a clearing with a fallen tree near the center. "Get behind the tree." He says before taking her hand and laying behind the fallen tree. Misty covers her ears because Ash starts shooting again. Pop, pop, pop, chick, chick. "DAMN IT!" he yells. [Reloads] Pop, pop, pop. "We're almost there ETA two minutes." The voice says. POW, "AAHH!" Ash yells as he falls clutching his arms "Ash you O.K.?" Misty asks her voice filled with emotions. He pulls her into a deep kiss. "I'm fine Mist. Stay down O.K? I don't want to lose you." He says before giving her a quick peck and starts shooting again. Chick, chick, chick. "DAMN!" he screams before pulling out a six inch slick titanium steel knife that could cut through bone like butter. He grabs the first guy that jumps over the log and knifes him in the gut then the throat, he stabs the next in eye, but then four came over. After the shooting all Misty heard was a Thump. And when she opened her eyes she saw Ash hit the ground with a THUD and she didn't see him move. "Grab her!" yelled the man, she started running but they were faster and they tackled her and pulled her up. "AAAHH" screamed one of the men and Misty saw a knife in his head and when they turned they saw Ash on one knee and smiling then he threw to more about to throw a third but someone hit him with the butt of their rifle and he fell over. "Fire at will!" pow, pow, pow, pow… Rat tat tat… "They have Misty! Get her back! I'll cover you." Said a man with a fiery skull bandana. [thump, thump, thump.] "Shiit they have a chopper! Get down!" screamed a man with a yellow skull bandana. And as soon as they got down a Browning 50. Cal on the side opened fire at the tree line. "Moltres No!" screamed Zapdos as Moltres sprinted to the back of the helicopter. Moltres ran up the ramp and grabbed Misty's wrist and pulled her into him before shooting the three men in the back with her. _Bang!_ Misty elbowed him and pulled herself free and saw the man holding his midsection and then a man shooting him again and they watch as he fell out of the rising heli. Then Misty's heart sank as she heard a voice man with a rough voice and she could hear he was about to cry. "Nooo! Moltres. Get up bro. Ash where you are?" "Over, h-here." [Thud] "Ash!" she heard the voice scream. (That was Ash's voice. Then that man um… Moltres I think it was, he was my… my rescue… and I elbowed. Her spirit rises a little when she hears voices on the earpiece Ash gave her. [Cough, cough] "D-don't worry Ash. We'll save her." Says Moltres. [Cough, splat] "Yeah bro. You love her and so do we and we'll do whatever it takes for you to get her back." Says an unrecognized voice. "Thanks Moltres, Zapdos. It means a lot." Ash says. "Moltres you need a doctor man. Nah I'm fine man." Moltres answers. "Bull bro. You're bleeding pretty badly. Let me patch you up a bit." Zapdos says. (Wow, their coming for me _ASH _is coming for me.)Misty thought to herself. A while later she feels herself being pushed. "What are you doing!? Let go of me!" she says pulling herself free.

Batman here you guys, this is my first attempts at fan fiction so sorry if you think it sucks. We have Guest today! YAY!

They are Zapdos, Moltres, Ash, and Misty.

Batman: How is everyone?

Ash: I'm good Batman you're a major role model.

Batman: Thank you Ash.

Misty: I'm goodish.

Batman: Why?

Misty: I elbowed my rescue.

Batman: You didn't know.

Misty: True.

Zapdos: I'm well Batman, Yourself?

Batman: I'm well to Zapdos.

Moltres: I'm shot, was elbowed, fell out of a copter. SO I'm good No pain at all.

Batman: So this doesn't hurt?

Moltres: What doesn't? [Punches chest] AAAAHHH! You Batty Motherfucker I'm going to kick you're… Ahh! [Holds chest.]

Batman: IM BATMAN!

Misty: That's all for today folks.

Ash: 6 Flames

Zapdos: REVIEW Email him for the date of when it will be posted. _burton_deon _

Moltres: Enjoy chap…ter 4. It'll be out… soon.

Batman: **I'M BATMAN**


	4. Chapter 4

Characters

Ash 18

Misty 18

Brock 21

Ash Ketchum is Pokémon Master. Misty is Water Pokémon Master.

The copyright thingy is in Chapter 1, 2, and 3. I don't feel like typing it every chapter.

(Thinking) [Emotions] "_Telepathy"_

Chapter 4

(Wow, their coming for me, _ASH _is coming for me.)Misty thinks to herself. A while later she feels herself being pushed. "What are you doing!? Let go of me!" she says pulling herself free. She follows a man down a corridor and after a few twist and turns she's staring at a double door and is being lead in. "It's you!" Misty yells at the figure sitting behind a hardwood desk petting a Persian. "Yes, Misty it's me." Says Giovanni. "You miss me?" "Ash isn't going to give up his Pikachu, especially to a loser like you." She spats. "I don't want that Pikachu anymore." Giovanni tells her. "As you know Ash has ruined and foiled all my plans for world and Pokémon domination." "So?" she asks bluntly. "Well you see, if Ash isn't in the picture then there would be nothing to stop me from controlling all the Pokémon and finally having world domination." He finishes." Please enlighten me on how you're going to get Ash out of the picture." She tells him. "_You _my dear." He answers. "Like I would help you." She replies. "Oh, you have no say in the matter, Ash loves you very much and is trying to find you as we speak. And later I'm going to broadcast a message telling him he has 1 and 1/2 weeks to find and save you." He says before grabbing her chin. "Hm you have nice mouth and a good jaw. I might tell him he has 1 day to find you. Let's see what else is nice. "He says before trying to grab her crotch. "Don't you even try and touch me!" she yells before kicking him with all her strength. [Pop] "AAHH! Take that stupid bitch to her room. And there's no need to be gentle with her." He says before calling a doctor. The guard forcefully picks Misty up and carries her down a hall and a few turns before stopping at a door. He opens it, carries her in, throws her on the bed and walks out slamming the door behind him. Misty puts her head on her knees and starts crying. (Ash please don't find me, because as soon as you do you'll be killed.) "No I won't" says a familiar voice. "Who said that?" Misty asks looking around. "It's me Mist. It's Ash." Says the voice. "You're not Ash. Your one of Giovanni's henchmen." She replies with venom in her voice. "I can prove it." "Prove it then." She says. "O.K. A few days ago we had an argument. I said you were my psycho and I love you, and you said I was your dense child and I knew how to show you my love for you." He answers. "You are Ash! How are you talking to me?" She asks excitedly. "I'm using telepathy, oh and there about to start monitoring your cell so you need use it too." He answers. "How?" she asks "Just concentrate really, really hard on me and you can see what I see and then we can talk." He replies. Misty closes her eyes and begins thinking about Ash. "Ash, Ash, your smile, your sweet caring chocolate eyes, _your" _she's interrupted by Ash. _My what? _He asks playfully. "_Your stupid interruptions" _she answers _"Hey Ash where are you at?" _she asks. _"Oh I'm at a Medical field in Colorado 100 miles away from where you are." _He answers. _Who's the guy on the bed?" _she asks. _"That's Moltres he's going to be fine though he'll be out in two days." _He answers her. _"Giovanni's giving you a week and a half to find me. But how do you know where I am? And how come you haven't come for me? You love me don't you?"_ she asks about to cry if he doesn't love her. _"Misty I love you so, so, so much I just need to train for a few days, you don't want me to die n because I don't know what to do, do you baby?"_ he says sweetly. _"No I don't, hey you called me baby."_ She says. _"You are my baby aren't you? Or would you prefer something else?"_ he asks. _"I am your baby Ash"_ she replies. _"But I would prefer a different name." "You have any in mind?"_ he asks. _"I like cupcakes."_ She answers. _"Hmm, cupcake. My cupcake. I like it."_ He responds. _"What you call me?" "I don't know… How's sweetie, or sweetheart?"_ she asks. _"I like sweetheart."_ He answers. _"Someone's coming down the hall, I think their bringing you food. So I'm going to let you eat and go train some more." "O.K, will you talk to me later?"_ she asks. _"Of course I will."_ He replies. _"O.K then bye Ash. Love you." "Love you too Mist."_

Chapter 4 down. So, you know who has Misty now and what the plan is and why they have her. Also the next two chapters will just be Ash and Misty separately. Maybe.

Batman: Our guest from yesterday are back! Please welcome them. [Peoples clap]

Ash: What's up?

Misty: Hello.

Zapdos: Sup?

Moltres: Hey.

Batman: So Misty? How do you like the plot so far?

Misty: It's o.k.

Ash: Who would have figured you would get caught before me?

Misty: What you say?

Zapdos: He said he loves you.

Misty: I love you too Ash.

Moltres: He didn't say that.

Yeah he did.

Misty: Who's that?

Moltres/Zapdos/Ash/Batman/Arctino/Lead: Arctino and Ghost Lead.

Misty: [trying to figure out how everyone knew but her.]

Ghost Lead: Can't have a party without the whole team.

Arctino: Oh and Ash did say he loved you see? [Hands her a TI-30IIS]

Misty: [Just stares at it]

Arctino: Press the blinking button.

Misty: [Presses the button] I love you when you kind of annoyed.] Awe I love you like that too. Oh I have a question, why do you four have on skull bandana's covering your nose, mouth and, chin, a pair of dark blue sunglasses and baseball caps? Why not show your face?

Ghost Lead: It's part of the GHOST's tradition. We never show our face to citizens.

Misty: Oh. Another question. This one for Batman. How am I not in Jail when I was like 30 minutes ago?

Batman: [drops smoke pellet.]

Ash: Well that's all for today. See ya folks. Don't forget the reviews and 8 flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Characters

Ash 18

Misty 18

Brock 21

The copyright thingy is in Chapter 1, 2, and 3. I don't feel like typing it every chapter. I'm sorry if the story, pace, wording, or anything is stupid. Keep in mind this is my FIRST time attempting a fanfiction. I don't know what da hell I'm doing. I'm just trying to make it good.

(Thinking) [Emotions] "_Telepathy"_

(O.K in a few days Ash is going to rescue me, I can survive that long.) Misty thinks to herself. (I'm the luckiest girl in the world. Wait? We're in Colorado, but we were just in Kanto. How did we get in the U.S so quickly? Unless I was in deep thought and didn't notice the continent change?) [squeaaak.] "Heres your food." A teen about her age with a tray of food said. "Oh you want some salt or pepper?" "No thank you." Misty answers. The boy just nodded and left. (He was nice, unlike the others) Misty looks down at the plate of food. It had chicken, corn, potatoes, green beans, two rolls and a soda. "At least I get good food." She says to herself. She poked some of the beans with a fork and it was inches from her mouth when the door swung open. The sudden movement caused Misty to jump and drop the fork. "Don't eat the green beans" the boy who had brought her the food said. "Why not?" She asks. "Because there's a small portion of serum in there that make you high." The boy answered. "Oh." She said looking at him, she saw sincerity in his eyes. "Thank you for the warning." Said looking at him. "You're welcome. Oh and I'm sorry for what happened to you." "What do you mean?" She asks taking a sip of the soda. "You know, you forcefully being taken away from your boyfriend." He says looking at her. "Oh that. Its fine Ash is going to come for me. I'll tell him that your good." She says looking at him. "Want some?" He looks at her. "Nah it's your food." He answers. "Come on, I not going to eat it all, so you might as help me eat it so it doesn't go to waste." She tells him. 'Huh, O.K He sits beside her and she hands him half the chicken. They talk a bit but after a while he has to go. "Hey, I got go." He says. "Alright." She replies. "Oh, I Gabriel by the way." (**A/N pronounced Ji-briel**) "What's your name?" "I'm Misty." She answers. He smiles and walks out shutting the door behind him. (He looked and sounded familiar.) She thinks to herself.

Batman here. I would give descriptions of some people but then the story wouldn't flow as smoothly. Plus the Characters are surprises. The guest are all preoccupied at the moment so we don't have any. [Crowd just stares at blank face.] Anyway don't forget the reviews and 9 flames only. Later [Throws smoke pellet and disappears.]


	6. Chapter 6

Characters

Ash 18

Misty 18

Brock 21

The copyright thingy is in Chapter 1, 2, and 3. I don't feel like typing it every chapter. Oh and for the record just to clear up the/some confusion the people who has Misty is not just Team Rocket it is also Team Aqua the name is Team Roqua It's Rocket and Aqua joined. Oh and Brock is in this story, please be patient with me. He is VERY important in an oncoming chapter. Ask if you want a Spoiler. On with the story.

(Thinking) [Emotions] "_Telepathy"_

Chapter 6

"Go, Go, over the wall!" Capt. Mitchell yelled at the five men running an intense obstacle course. A twenty five foot office building that serves as a guard station that is an exact replica of the building they were going to attack in two days. They've ran it 554 and they've only failed it three times but that was due to misinformation. It's been two days since yesterday and Ash has gotten mentally slower since Misty's been gone but he's been doing fine physically. They've kept doing the course because there are over a million situations that could happen and since they couldn't train half that in the amount of time they had they just reran the course all day. They were all at their limit but they had to go past their limit if they wanted to succeed in their future mission. They only had two more days to prepare. They were given a week and three days and it's already been two days which meant they only had to train for two more days. "Breach the door!" Mitchell yelled again. "Alright team, we're going to breach with a stun grenade. Everyone ready?" Ghost Lead asked the four men behind him. "READY!" they yelled. "Alright, Get ready to breach." Lead told them. Moltres and Arctino got in single file on the left side of the door, while Ghost lead and Zapdos did the same on the right side and Ash stood in the middle with an assault rifle aimed at the door. "BREACH!" Moltres yelled. Ash kicked the door in and back flipped out of the way as Lead tossed in a stun grenade. [BING!] "Go, Go, Go!" Yelled Moltres as Arctino ran around him and into the building followed by Lead, Zapdos, Ash and then him. "Left side!" yelled Ash as three Training bots popped out of the corner and fired stun rounds at them. "FIRE AT WILL!" yelled Moltres everyone aimed at the three bot and watch them go back into the wall indicating that they were out. "Everyone go down the hall!" yelled Arctino as he ran down the hallway. "Bogies on our six!" Ash yelled as six training bots came out of the door behind them. [POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP] [RAT, TAT, TAT, TAT, TAT, TAT, TAT, TAT] was all that resounded followed by five slicks as five of the six targets were eliminated [TAT/POP] was the last sound heard followed by a slick and thud. "All bogies down." Moltres says nonchalantly. "Team let's move, wait where's Ash?" "Man down!" Yelled Arctino. "I'll get him, you guys finish the mission." "Roger that Arc, Meet you guys at the top." Lead says as they continue up the stairs. Arctino runs down the hall to where Ash is laying in a pool of fake blood. If anyone wasn't trained they would have asked why don't he get up but the bullets they were using paralyzed in the area you got shot in, if you didn't get hit on a kill spot. But if you did get hit on a kill spot you would be completely paralyzed. Arctino saw Ash and baseball slid on one knee to him. "I got you man." He said pulling out the training Med-Kit and started to fix his "wound" after about two minutes of fixing him he helps Ash to his feet. "Alright man, let's move the others have gone ahead of us." He tells Ash before he starts jogging down the hall. "Lead where are you guys?" Ash asks as they approach a corner and get in single file with Ash in the front. "We're on the fifth floor. We've cleared the floors so you're good to come up." Lead responds. "Roger, We're taking the elevator so don't engage it." Arctino says while Ash slowly advances to the elevator. "It's clear Arc, move up." Ash says covering him. Arctino moves to Ash and they enter the elevator just as ten or more training bots ran up the stairs. "Lead, ten plus tangos headed your way." Arctino says calmly into his boom mic. "Roger Arc thanks for th… OH SHIT TOP OF THE STAIRWAY OPEN FIRE." Arctino and Ash hear Lead yell at his team "LEAD THEIR BEHIND US!" they hear Zapdos yell. "Guys in here!" They hear Moltres yells. "Ash, Arctino we're pinned in the workers lounge their burning through our ammo you guys got to hurry or you're on your own." Lead tells them. "Roger that." They say in sync. [EEERRRK] "What's that?" Arctino asks looking at Ash. "I don't know." He answers. [EEERRK SSSSS] "SHIT! The elevators about to snap!" Ash says "we got to get out." "Up top." Arctino says opening the Emergency Exit on the top of the elevator. "I'll boost you." Arctino says putting his hands together and lifting Ash and allowing him to get out. He turned around and pulled up Arctino and they stared climbing the cables and barely made it to the elevators next stop when the cable snapped and the elevator fell and they coved their eyes as dust flew up from the elevator crashing into the ground and since it was in a confined space it had nowhere to go but up. They opened the door and saw they were on the fourth floor and started running for and up the stairs and they stopped when they got to the top because they heard the gunfight and saw that the bots were really trying to get in a room there was a hole in the wall but every time a bot got near it was eliminated. They did a scan and saw there was twenty-five bots. "1 paint frag and both of us firing should win it." Ash says looking at the situation. "Roger that." Arctino responds pulling a paint frag off his grenade belt. "On 3. 1… 2… 3!" Ash yelled. As soon as Ash yelled three Arctino pulled the grenades pin and threw it at the bots. One of the bots saw and tried to throw it back but failed and half the bots were eliminated and as soon as they were Ash and Arctino fired at the rest but they fired back. 10 seconds passed and after the dust from the frag cleared they saw all the bots were out. "CLEAR!" Yelled Ash as they ran toward the door to check on the team. They got permission to enter and when they got in they saw bullet marks and paint everywhere but what was most surprising was a doll in the corner guarded by a poody (Paint+ Fake Blood= Poody) Zapdos. "We achieved our Mission let's get out." Moltres says looking at his teammates. "Wait, how did you get the pretend Misty? You couldn't out." Arctino asked looking at the three men who were in the room first. "Zapdos went out the window and climbed to the twenty four floor and killed the six guards and got her and repelled down and brought her to us." Lead says. "Alright then." Ash says "Let's finish the mission." [Beep, Beep, Beep.] "Tangos coming from the top and bottom stairways." Dexter says (A/N: I've heard Dexter is the name of the Pokedex.) "Thanks Dex." Ash says. "Alright team. We're not going out the door. How we getting out? Any suggestions?" Lead asks. "Yeah." Arctino says coolly as he places a small rectangle on the wall facing outside. "C-4! Get Down!" Ash yells as Arctino flips a table and the others do the same or share a table exactly as he blows the wall. As soon as the dust clears Ash and Zapdos start hooking up repelling gear and in 15 seconds their running toward the hole and jump out the building with pretend Misty secured with Lead. As soon as they hit the ground the sprinted toward the end. "Time!" Yells Mitchell. "10 minutes. New record team. Good work. Take a break, you've earned it." He says smiling at them.

End of Chapter 6. Now guest today because one was a bad girl and is in Jail.

Misty: **WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!?**

Batman: What? I was told no guest today.

Misty: Too bad you got one now.

Batman: I'm fine with having a girl as pretty as yourself as a guest.

Misty: [Cheeks are tomato red with anger and from blushing at the compliment.] Ash will get you for flirting with me.

Batman: I'm The Batman. Ash can't touch me.

Misty: True. Well I'm out. It's bedtime.

Batman: Night. Well Folks Don't forget the reviews and 10 flames.


	7. Chapter 7

Characters

Ash 18

Misty 18

Brock 21

The copyright thingy is in Chapter 1, 2, and 3. I don't feel like typing it every chapter.

(Thinking) [Emotions] "_Telepathy"_

Chapter 7

Huh. Misty sighs looking at the wall of her cell. (It's been three days since Ash has talked to me. Ash said he would contact me. Why hasn't he? Has he forgotten about me? No Ash would never do that. He loves me and will never forget me, unless one of the other girls he met on his journey came along and _**took**_him from me, No Ash only has eyes for me. He's probably been training really hard. Yeah, he has to be well trained to save me.)Misty thinks to herself. "Hey, Misty you want to take a walk?" Gabriel asks. Misty would have never thought of befriending a criminal but he was different. He brought her some favorite things, like a new pair of ocean blue hairbands for her side pony tail, he got her, her favorite type of chap stick [Her lips never chap she just likes the flavor.]Pecha Melon, (A/N: Those are real berries from Pokémon. There on Pokémon Flora Sky) He brought her a softer mattress, blanket, and pillow, and He kind of protected her every time a Rocket or Aqua grunt would try something on her, he would get in their face. "Sure." She said getting up. He had showed her around the building it was twenty-five stories high and had six offices on each floor starting at the second floor. There was a basement, well five technically. There was basement level 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. Level one was a medical station, Level two was a storage unit, Level 3 was a weapons cache, Level four was the generator room and Level five was the Research lab where they did cruel experiments to Pokémon. [Click] "What? Where are we?" she asks the click taking her out of her thoughts. "I thought you might want to see this." Gabriel says opening a door. A first she didn't see anything cool about it, but then she saw the moon appearing from behind one of the mountains and the way the stars sparkled behind it. The mountains gave the view an extra spice of beautiful. "Wow." Misty says looking at the view. She had been out in the daytime but they never let her out at night. "I thought you would like it." Gabriel says smiling. [Ring, ring, ring] "I'll be back." He says walking to the end of the building and rounds the corner. "You know that boys not coming for you, right." Says a ragged voice behind her causing her to jump. "What do you mean?" she asks trying to remain calm. "I mean you might as well get used to this view. Your boyfriend isn't coming for you. Giovanni gave him a message the day you got here and he never responded to it and I don't think he has even tried to make contact. I don't blame him though, you're nothing special. Small boobs, flat ass, kind of short for a girl your age." Says the voice. "Think about it." Chuckles the voice before, she could see who it was a door shut and the voice was gone. (I bet that was Gabriel) she thinks angrily. She slowly walks over to the corner where he went and stopped at the edge because she heard him on the phone. "Ash she's fine… Yes… no, no one has deflowered her… I've been guarding her personally. I've given her all the stuff you wanted… I'm sorry man I can't give her a Pokémon… Because… Because Giovanni is already wondering why his top man is taking an interest in her… She's what?… O.K man… Bye." "Misty come around the corner, I know you're there." He tells her. "Go ahead I know you have questions." "Your helping Ash get me free? Why haven't you let me go? Who are?" She asks. "First answer, Yes I'm helping Ash. Second, I let you go you won't make it more than a mile and we'll both be killed. Third, I'm hurt you don't remember me." He finishes "I was the hardest person for Ash to beat in Kanto when he was starting his Pokémon Journey." "Me?" she asks. "No not you. I was his toughest challenge." He answers a little aggravated. "The third gym leader." Her eyes widened as she figured out who it was. "You're, you're Lt. Surge." She finally spits out. "Yes I am." He says with pride. **Meanwhile looking down on them from the second story window. **(So, Surge is the man Giovanni considers his best. Too bad he doesn't know or he would have him skinned and then sprinkle salt all over him. But I will keep this to myself… for now) Sabrina thinks to herself. **Meanwhile Misty and Surge have returned to her cell. **"Thanks for all of what you have done for me." She says siting on her bed. "No problem. Ash is a close friend of mine and you're the person he loves most besides his mom." He says. "Good Night Misty." "Good Night Surge." Misty lays down just as Surge closes the door. "So Ash has been worried about. He's just been using Surge to do it. Why was he so worried about me being deflowered, I mean I would understand not wanting your girlfriend to be raped, but would he still want me if I was?" she asks as she talks to herself then she remembers what the voice outside said. She sits up and looks at herself in the mirror. He was right her breast were small for a girl of her age so was her butt and she was always short but the way the man said it made her think about it. I'm not going to let this stop me from loving him like he wouldn't let anything stop him from loving me. And with that thought she lays down and goes to sleep.

Chapter 7 has fallen! Finally! It's getting easier to write this thing with each chapter that passes. And yes you now the person who is guarding Misty is none other than Lt. Surge and the Physic Master Sabrina is also here. We can't have a Pokémon/Ghost Recon story without people to fight. Next chapter will start the Campaign to save Misty. Also a secret will be revealed to all the good guys. I think we have guest today. [Pulls out Bat-pad and pulls up a list and sees guest are set for today. They are Misty again, Sabrina and Lt. Surge.

Batman: Hello People.

Misty: Hey Ass.

Batman: What you say hoe?

Sabrina: She said nothing.

Lt. Surge: I didn't hear her say anything either.

Batman: Good Evening Sabrina, You look beautiful today. How are you doing?

Sabrina: [Trying not to blush] Hello Batman. I'm well this evening.

Batman: That's good. How are you Lt.?

Lt. Surge: I am good, do you have anything that I can beat up? I've been nice for three days, the only thing I have done is threats.

Batman: Down the hall there will be signs that can take you where you want.

Lt. Surge: Awesome, thanks. [Stands up and runs into the hall to find the training room.]

Batman: How are you Misty?

Misty: [Sabrina uses Physic to tell Misty not to start something.] I'm good. Thank you for having us here.

Batman: I'm glad to hear that, and I love having guest. So do you like the story so far?

Misty: I was in it and that makes it an awesome story.

Sabrina: I'm the one that makes it awesome.

Misty: Yeah right.

Sabrina: I am right.

Batman: I'm always right. You two are right if I say so.

Sabrina/Misty: WHO'S RIGHT?

Batman: Both.

Misty/Sabrina: BOTH!?

Batman: Yep. It's time for bed. Would you girls want to share a room or have a separate?

Misty: I wouldn't mind sharing.

Sabrina: Neither would I.

Batman: O.K Just follow the signs to the rooms.

DON'T FORGET THE REVEIWS! 11 FLAMES.


	8. Chapter 8

Characters

Ash 18

Misty 18

Brock 21

The copyright thingy is in Chapter 1, 2, and 3. I don't feel like typing it every chapter.

(Thinking) "_Telepathy"_

I decided to drop the "Emotions" I have no idea what I planned on doing with it. Anyway, more characters will come… Maybe. Anyway on with le story.

Chapter 8

BOOM, CRASH thunder and lightning was the only other noise besides the ones coming from the castle window situated in the middle of the mountains in front of a lake. But in the storm none of the scenery was visible. Outside four men didn't care about the scenery, or the two people in the castle. "Camo up." Said the leading figure. "Roger." Was the three others response. "Alright. Let's move." And with that command the swiftly and silently to the front of the building. "Three guards. One sniper, two guarding the main door." Arctino says calmly. "Whip-woo" Zapdos silently whistles into his mike. "Permission to take the pretty red-head on the left." Zapdos asks. "Permission granted. Wait a sec. though. Let's see if they rotate." Lead says as they watch about fifteen seconds pass before the girl starts slowly walking toward the other end of the building. "Zapdos, you know your job, Moltres take out the other guard, and Arctino get rid of our snipe." "Roger they answer." If the guard near the door wasn't exhausted he might have saw the air shimmering before a slick Balisong Venturi Damascus steel with black lip pearl a knife so sharp it cuts bone like butter sliced through his neck and a hand covered his mouth then he fell still on the ground. _Poof. _Was the next sound after being fired as forty-five caliber slug left the barrel of the M21 Carbon Steel Barrel Rifle that Arctino carried when they needed an assistant sniper, and he smiled as he saw the other sniper slump back against the wall. "Hey, did you fall out of a B-17 because you're the bomb." Zapdos said. "What?" the girl asked turning around to see no one behind her. Then she pressed against the wall by an unseen object. "Wow, your eyes are gorgeous, you want to go out? How about tomorrow?" the voice asked. She was about to scream but a hand covered her mouth. "Uh, uh, uh." The she felt something in her mouth a she slowly fell asleep. (Maybe I'll come back and ask her out nicer.) Zapdos thinks to himself before rejoining his team. "Let's move." Was the only command and the slowly made their way in. Slowly and swiftly they moved to the second floor balcony. There weren't many guards so the team assumed they were asleep. When they reach the Balcony they each shot up a grappling hook and climbed to the fifth floor window. They then popped the window open and went in. the first sound they heard was moaning coming from the bedroom ahead of them. "I say we give them the surprise of a lifetime." Arctino says. "I think so to." Lead says. And with that Zapdos kicked in the door and Moltres and Arctino rushed in followed by Zapdos and Lead the sudden burst of movement caused their shielding to go down. The sudden kicking of the door caused the man and woman to jump out of bed and cover themselves. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The man yelled. "GET OUT BEFORE I CALL GUARDS!" "That won't happen Mr. Waterflower, see the wall are at least six inches thick. No one will here you. By the way were the Ghost, one of the most specialized group of soldiers on the planet." Moltres says. The man knowing he was right could only was stare at the four men in his room. "huh." He sighed. Remembering the Ghost had been one of the reasons Team Aqua fell. The other was Giovanni taking over it. "What do you want?" "We want to know about four things very precious to you." Lead tells him "And what would that be?" he asks. "Your daughters." Lead says bluntly. He saw both of the Waterflower's facial expressions changed at the mention of their daughters. "We know that Daisy, Violet, and Lily are sleepers that you didn't deactivate when Giovanni took over Team Aqua. We want to know how to deactivate them." He sees that Stan's (Misty's Dad) and Natalia's (Misty's Mom) faces get grimmer. "We can't deactivate them, you see when we made then the plan was to make them only deactivate with a passionate kiss from a man with true caring feelings, but none of the men here are like that and they didn't want to kiss anyone. So none of them have been kissed and that's why they are not here and with that Team Roqua." Natalia says bitterly. Click, click. "Guard." Zapdos whispers and in the blink of an eye the four men disappeared and a guard walked in. "Sir, Ma'am, do you need anyth…" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw both the occupants wrapped in blankets and from the look on their faces they were either sad that their time was interrupted or mad so he apologized and left. He didn't and never did know that if he so much as sneezed he would have died because right at the middle of his neck millimeters away was the same knife that killed the guard at the front door. When the guard left the men reappeared. "So that's how you took out so many of my men and bases." Stan says in awe. "Yes." They all answer with a little pride in their voice. "So we need you to sacrifice a helicopter so we can sneak into the current Roqua base and save all four of your daughters." Lead says looking in Stan's eyes but his blue glasses were stopping Stan from seeing his expression. "Four? What do you mean four?" He asked looking at them. "About a week ago your daughter and her boyfriend Ash were…" Moltres was interrupted by Natalia. "Ash Ketchum? Ash Ketchum the Pokémon Master? Misty's dating him?" she asked in disbelief. "Well technically their not boyfriend and girlfriend. They just always hold each other's hand and kiss until they can't breathe or covered in hickies. Plus Misty's the Water Pokémon Master, Now as I was saying. Ash and Misty were walking to Pewter to meet a friend but Team Roqua ambushed them and after a helluva fight they finally got Misty from Ash and left him laid out as they just took her." Moltres say finishing his sentence. Both of her parents stared in disbelief as they digested the facts they were just fed. "We should have made her join when she was younger. She adored the water and we knew that Team Aqua was perfect for her but when we thought the time was perfect she decided to join Ash on his "Pokémon Journey" and just like that our perfect Aqua member was gone. (**A/N: I'm going to let the fans decide for themselves what the conversation between the Ghosts and Misty's parents are because I don't know what to type. A/N: Fast forward five minutes.) **"O.K you can have the helicopter, but only because you're going to save our daughters." Stan says huskily. "Thank you." Lead says. Zapdos pulls Stan over to him. "Oh, and use this." He says handing him a small packet. "What's this?" he asks looking at it. "Open it." Zapdos tell him. He opens it and stares at it. "It looks like a condom but there's a hole in the tip." He says looking at Zapdos. "It is a condom except this condom is no ordinary condom. See that little switch turn it on before you get to business. It a vibrating condom so she will have more orgasms then you. Plus you won't feel it so you won't blow early." And with that last comment they walk out to the balcony and jump into the night. Right before they hit the ground they hear that the condom was working because of her loud moans. They all fist bumped and then they hit the ground and sprinted off. As quickly as they came, they were gone.

**Batman here! We have no guest today because they are busy. So now you know my version of why Misty loves water. I know I kind of sped through it but I wanted to end the chapter so I could start the next. Review! **_**No Flames**_** this time. LATER **_**DROPS SMOKEBOMB AND DISAPPEARS.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Characters

Ash 18

Misty 18

Brock 21

(Thinking) "_Telepathy" __Pikachu –Pikachu Trans.-_

Alright guy. This is chapter nine of the story. Can Ash save Misty from Giovanni and Himself? And what about her sisters or will he succeed in saving only on some, one or none, will the Ghost save them all or will Giovanni succeed in his task in getting rid of Ash once and for all? Don't own Pokémon or Ghost Recon.

Chapter 9

"Sir Helicopter en route to our position." One of Giovanni's radar men said never looking up from the screen. "What's the model?" Giovanni asked. "Unknown, sir." The man answered. "What do you mean unknown?" Giovanni asks getting a little angry that they could have found him in the span of 5 days. "They couldn't have found her already. It's only been four days and we are in the most secluded places Team Aqua has." "Sir, they might be trying to land at the valley two miles from here and if they are good runners they could be here in a matter of hours." Another man says not looking from his screen. "Shoot them down." Giovanni says coldly. "Then have a team look for the survivors." "Roger." A man answers. Missile primed in thirty seconds a female voice said out of a speaker. Twenty-five seconds. "Looks like the Ghost aren't as good as people say." Giovanni says watching the countdown. Fifteen seconds. Ten... nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one. _Swoooosh_ was the only sound that echoed in the room as the missile left the chamber. Beep, beep, beep. "Incoming Missile." Said the helicopters pilot. "Everyone prepare to bail." A voice says. The pilots put autopilot in and put on their parachutes. "Are the bodies in place?" another voice says. "Roger sir." Another voice says. "Alright everyone, Bail! Out, Out, Out!" the leading voice yelled while making hand signals that signaled to jump. One by one they each jumped finally sure that five men jumped the last man jumped followed soon by Boom, whish, whish, whish, err crsssh. Meanwhile 128,000 feet above the mountains a small platform carrying four well equipped men who were in spacesuit type clothing and just watched as the missile took down the helicopter. "Lead here, is everybody O.K. down there?" "Ash here. All six men locked, loaded and ready to party." "Glad to hear that. Continue your part. We'll join the party when we can. Lead out." And with Ash gave the command "Fall out" and they silently disappeared into the Mountains Forest. "Alright guys. The odds of all of us making it out alive is about 25 to 75 plus the package(s) make it 25 to 105."… "Sounds fair to me." Arctino interrupts. "It is. But I don't want your guy's blood on my hands if things go south. We get screwed we either die saving the packages or die trying. So if anyone wants to drop out now's your chance and I don't blame you if you do." Lead finishes. "Sir, you're crazy enough to make plans and we're crazy enough to help you do them. Plus what if there's some gorgeous Team Roqua in there? I could have at least a chance of dating one of those beautiful women." Zapdos says looking up at the sky dreamily even though there's a bandana covering his face. Smack. "That's not the reason we are here Zap. We're here to help save a friend and person's girl. So to answer your question sir, I'm all in. I signed up for the full ride." Moltres says after smacking the back of his teammates head. They all turn to Arctino who's cleaning his Rifle of choice for this mission. A M4X 45 Caliber Assault Rifle that could carry at least three attachments and his were a M203 HE Grenade launcher, a side barrel shot-gun and a Tactical Flashlight which is a M4 with better accuracy, range, mobility, fire rate and any Assault Rifle ammo could be used for it. "I'm all in." he says looking up from his cleaning and putting down the supplies that he was just using to clean his gun. _Pika pik pi? –I'm coming to- _Shockwave says jumping from a small ledge on the top of their platform. "Pikachu. Ash said you couldn't come, it's too dangerous." Arctino say looking at the electric mouse Pokémon. _Pi pika pik Pikachu –Ash is going so I can too- _"Alright then. You can fry the electrical we tell you too O.K?" Lead says looking at him. _Pik pika pi pik pika pi pika pi pika Pikachu. –I also came prepared see, I got my wrist gun on my right arm and laser on my left and the rest is in my bag- _Pikachu (Who is Shockwave which is his code name) says showing off his stuff. "Dang show off." Zapdos says taking his jumping position "Alright everyone. We're jumping in a diamond formation with Shockwave in the middle. We're going to free fall 110,000 leaving 18,000 for the descent so we won't over jump the building and the descent should place us within a quarter mile to a mile of the small village set-up near the building." Lead tells them. "Ready in 3…2…1… Bombs away!" and they each jump after each other in less than 6 seconds. "Diamond formation!" they slowly get in the shape of a diamond with Shockwave in the middle. "Falling 15,000 ft." Arctino says looking at the Altitude Meter on his arm, as they free fall toward the Earth. "25,000 ft.… 35,000 ft.… 45,000 ft.….. 55,000 ft.….. 65,000 ft…. 75,000 ft…. 100,000 ft….. 105,000 ft…. 107,000, 109,000 109,995 and PULL!" He yells as the meter hits an 110,000 ft. at the exact moment he yelled pull.** Kunk, kunk, kunk, kunk, kunk **was the only sound heard as all five of the parachutes opened. Lead gets on the Team Com. Channel and informs his team of the situation. "Alright team, funs over. As soon as we hit ground we're in enemy territory, no friendlies except the diversion team. Our objective is to stealthily infiltrate the Office Building at the edge of the village. There are only Roqua members living here so getting caught is not an option. Remember. Misty and her sisters Daisy, Violet, and Lily are TOP Priority. We wasted a person's helicopter so the plan would work and we promised that their parents would get to see them one more time if we got the chopper, and we keep our promises. Any questions?" "Sir, what tactic we are using?" Moltres asks. "Whichever one suits the situation Moltres. Anyone else? Alright team. Impact to ground in thirty seconds… 25… 20… 15… 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2...1 IMPACT!" Thump, thump, thump, thump, bump. As soon as the team was on the ground they started taking off their spacesuits and dumping their dive equipment and used parachutes. "Shockwave, cover the north, Arctino cover the south, Moltres cover east, I'll cover west, Zapdos check radar, and how far we are from the base." Everyone did as told. _Pi pi –clear north-_"Clear south." Clear east." North clear. Zapdos, what's radar say, and how far is the base?" "Radar is cold and we are half a mile from the objective building." "Alright everyone. Let's move out." two minutes later. "Sir. It's the helicopter that we "lost" we're apparently the first ones here. Look no prints of any kind." Arctino says looking around. "CONTACT!" "DON'T MOVE GET ON THE GROUND"

**Hey guys. What do you think? I'm trying to make it more "Actiony" you know like a combat story should be. Anyway I don't why I didn't do this before, but I am starting now color coding the names so it will be easier to know whose talking. This is going to be the color and person by hairstyle except the Ghost members it will be their skull color.**

**Misty **

**Daisy**

**Violet**

**Lily**

**Sabrina**

**Ghost Lead**

**Zapdos**

**Moltres**

**Arctino**

**Lt. Surge**

**Black is non important people**

**Anyway please review and tell me if you think it's good or not. Or better yet rate on a scale of 1-10 with 1 being the worst thing imaginable and 10 being BATMAN level of good. Anyway review and three flames only and they have to hurt my feelings because I think the more hurtful the flames the more an artist will stride to try and make the story better. And don't worry the color code will be on all the next chapters. Oh and my friend Night Wing (Goes to school with me) thinks I should have multiple people fall for Ash because he thinks It's rare to find Ash/Daisy, Ash/Violet, Ash/Lily, and Ash/Sabrina love stuff, so tell me if you would like that even though I started with the original idea of it just being Misty and Ash I'm about the fans and if you guys want him to date all of them listed then that's what I'll do. Plus I think Ash and Sabrina would make a good pair. Anyway, tell me your opinion about it. P.S Ash and Misty are definitely dating I might let Sabrina share him and if you want him to be shared with the other girls listed I'll get Night Wing and we'll make plans then send those to Superman(Another school friend) he will set the date in the story where Ash gets shared. Until next time guys. Have a good day(s).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody. I'm terribly sorry for taking such a long time to post this chapter. I'm also sorry for not finishing the last chapter. I was in a hurry to get done and decided to leave a sort of "Cliff hanger" so I could finish it and start my homework. Oh and I don't anyone or thing here, except this story. Well, me and my bro Jerome/Night Wing. I make it most of it and he just occasionally gives me some of ideas for the chapters. This is the Edited Version of the first attempt at Chapter 10. I had colors but doesn't allow colors I don't know why but they don't. So I've had to rewrite it. If you want to read the original with colors give me your Email and I will send you a copy.**

**Chapter 10**

Lead: "Ash?!" Ash: "Ghost Lead?!" Lead: "What's your team doing here?" Ash: "We came to make sure the crash looked legit. What are you guys doing here?" Lead: "We landed a few meters from here and were using it as cover while we got our bearings. Where's your team at?" Ash: "They're going to wait for me at our LZ while I make check out the crash site." Zapdos: "You're a dumb ass coming alone you know." _Pik pi. –Yeah Ash. –_ Ash: "Pikachu!? What are you doing here? I told you stay at the base." _Pika pi pik pika. –Misty is my friend to you know- _Ash: "I don't think you should be here but Misty is your friend. Hey, and take care of them alright Pikachu? You know they get a little trigger happy." He says playfully. Moltres: "Hey, we're not always trigger happy. We have the name GHOSTS for a reason you know, besides your one to talk, you shoot at everything that moves." Ash: "That was one time! Besides I hit all of them." Arctino: "Still shot at everything that moved." Ash: "Arg" Lead: "Alright let's get back to the…" **Snap. **Ash:"Get behind cover and camo up." He whispers quickly into his boom mic. Roqua Grunt: **"I think heard talking at the site, take off your safeties." Zapdos: **"Lead six targets in our crosshairs. What's our orders?" Lead: "Everyone fire on my command, forget that command. That's plan B. Shockwave, use Thunder Wave and paralyze them." _Pi.-O.K- __**CHHUUU**__!_** Roqua Grunts: "AHHH! ARRG! HUHUHUUH!" **was the only noise before the forest went silent from the screams of the Roqua grunts. Arctino: "Secure and gag them, Collect their weapons to, they might come in handy later. If their important Giovanni will send them back up." Zapdos: "Look at these weapons. A-K47's how primitive." They quickly tie the six unconscious men to two trees and placed tight gags over their mouths so they couldn't yell for help when they come to." Moltres: "Ash return to your team. We'll tell you when to commence your part of the Op." Ash: "Alright. Good luck guys." Lead: "You guys too. Alright team cover his six" everyone turned around and studied the tree lines behind them while Ash sprints to his team. Zapdos: "He's clear sir." Lead: "Let's move out then. We've wasted enough time as it is." After that order the four men and Pikachu silently leave not, leaving a single piece of evidence that they were there. Lead: "How much farther Moltres?" Moltres: "We should be there in about five minutes or so." Ash: "Lead, we got a big problem." Lead: "What is it". Ash: "See for yourself. Dexter (Ash's Pokedex. Or in this case the A.I Artificial Intelligence for the Ghost. And this is Dexter) Send live video feed to Lead and his team optics. (Glasses that are a computer, picture receiver, basically an IPhone that is way, way better in the form of glasses.)"Sending live footage now. They'll start getting the footage in 3, 2, and 1. Video received." Lead: "Ash how many people do you have on your HUD." Ash: "My HUD estimates 300-500 men, all heavily armed." All of the men and Pikachu stare in disbelief at the video Ash is showing them. At least five hundred men stood between Ash's team and the village where Misty was being held. Moltres: "The bastards knew were coming." Zapdos: "Sir, remember that Recon Team we disabled?" Lead: "Yeah, what's that got to do with any…" All of Ghost Team (Pikachu included) looked at each other as they all came to the same conclusion. Arctino: "They were decoys weren't they?" Lead: "Yes" he says sighing. Lead: "And it's my fault I gave Shockwave the order to paralyze them. I screwed our chances of easily getting Misty." Moltres walks up and places a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. Moltres: "It's not your fault. We all thought they were just a Recon team, we all forgot those men were with Giovanni. So stop blaming yourself, we're all at fault here. Besides we knew it wasn't going to be easy, plus this was part of the plan." Lead: "I know man. Alright Ash, Hold position till we get situated." Ash: "Alright, we'll stay frosty." Zapdos: "Sir if we jog the rest of the way we'll make it to our LZ in three minutes. Well except me. Mine is still up on the ledge that faces down diagonally toward the office building?" Lead: "Yes." Zapdos: "Won't you two have trouble getting to Misty?" Lead: "No, Arctino, Moltres and I are going to link up with Surge on the floor one of basement because it's the easiest way in and we can split into two fire teams one takes the basement floors and the other takes topside." Zapdos: "Alright then, let's move out." After that Zapdos starts jogging towardthe top of the hill andGhost, Arctino, Moltres, and Shockwave jog down the hill toward the village to get to the building. Five minutes later Lead gets on Ash's com. Channel. Lead: "Ash, those men are from the village. They must live here." Ash: "That would explain why we haven't seen any civilians around here." Lead: "I guess it would. Alright, we're two blocks from objective. Begin your part. Have fun man." Ash: "Alright, happy hunting." Ash hangs up and turns to his team, while Lead and his team slowly advance toward the Office Building by using alleys as cover. Ash: "Alright team. Prepare your AT4's (A very strong explosive anti-armor rocket launcher.) "Everyone fire in 3, 2, 1 FIRE!" There was a deafening roar as 4 rockets left there tubes. **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! **Echoed as each rocket exploded killing and wounding about 20 men each. **"AAHH! I'M HIT! MEDIC! MEN DOWN! WHERE THOSE COME FROM!?" **Was the sounds that echoed as men tried to help their friends and find where the rockets came from. "Fire at will." And with that command Ash and team open fire on the all the men as they begin to run for cover and equip themselves. **Roqua Grunt:** **"Fire at the tree line!" "Someone tell the boss their here!" **Ash and the team hear the enemy yelling orders at each other. Ash: "We've really kicked the Hornet's nest now, Eh boys?" **Giovanni: "Send the droid."**

**Well guys tell me what you think about the story. The next chapter will be in POV'S (Point Of Views). I don't know how many chapters this story will have. I don't want to just, like speed tell the story. You know like just skip straight to what is happening because, then you won't know what happened and it will screw up the story and I'll have to redo it and figure what happened where and how and who did this and that, who kills who or what or what killed who and how something or someone dies and then describe how this and that happened and a bunch of other annoying problems that I don't want to redo to fix. That's why chapters are so long. I'm trying to describe some of what the characters are seeing and feeling but, I'm not good at that stuff so I do the best I can. Oh the next chapter will be kind of sad. I going to make it as sad as I can, so if you don't think it's sad, please don't nut up on me, I'm going to try my best to make it sad and as battle like as I can. Anyway please tell me what you think in the Reviews so I can make the next chapter better than this one.**

**Thank You**

**Sincerely signing out,**

**The Batman.**

**P.S Give your Email if you want the original chapter. They are basically the same except they were changes made to this one. **


	11. Chapter 11

Characters

Ash 18

Misty 18

Brock 21

(Thinking) "_Telepathy" __Pikachu –Pikachu Trans.-_

**Hey people. This is sad as it can be. I'm not very good at describing so please don't burn me too badly over it. There are going to be three POV's in this Chapter. Giovanni, for a little bit Ghost Team, and Ash's Team, Oh and some of you might not like what happens later in the chapter. I can't tell what will happen but *-Spoiler*- There will be deaths. Anyway I don't on Pokémon or Ghost Recon I only own this fanfic. Well, on with the story.**

**Chapter 11**

**Ash's POV:** "Everybody dodge as much as you can! We're going to win this battle just wait and see." He yells to his team. "Ash! There's too much stuff falling, how can we doge it all? Trees are falling in every direction!" Gary yells. "He's right Ash, We not going to get any kills if we stay here." Brock says desperately trying to convince Ash that they can't stay. "Ash listen to them! We got to fall back and return after all the trees are done falling, then we will have cover and can resume our previous engagement." Lance suggests. "Your right, everyone fall back about fifty feet and wait. **Giovanni's POV: ** "Why can't the android see them anymore? It can see everything. But why can't it see them? They're not dead cause there's no bodies lying anywhere at the trees. Furthermore why have they stopped firing?" He says to himself. "Maybe they decided not to waste their time on someone who has an army as weak and dumb and pathetic as yours!" He heres a female voice yell in his direction. (Weak? Pathetic? Dumb? She's calling MY men, the very men who brought her weak, pathetic and dumb? Who does she think she is? I'm also getting tired of her constant remarks. If she keeps this up I'm going to…) He's brought out of his thoughts by another insult and turns around to face the girl who is restrained to a chair facing the monitor that he had to watch the battle. "Hey? Dumbo, you thinking about how badly your men are getting beat and now you being the coward you are trying to figure out how to flee the battle and save your skin?" Misty yells at him. She could see him getting madder with every insult and remark but frankly she didn't care. She had a rescue coming and she was going to make sure that before he's disposed of and she is rescued that he suffers mentally. "Why you getting?..." **SLAP! **She groaned from the pain of the slap she just received. "SHUT UP!" He yells at her. "I'm getting sick and tired of your insults and remarks, if your rescue is so great why have they stopped firing and trying to save you hmm? Why is that huh? Why did they…" he is interrupted by Misty again. "Like I said, they're not wasting time on your WEAK men…" **SLAP! **"That's enough!" he yells. He walks over to a desk and pulls out a roll of duct tape. He takes a piece off and walks back over to Misty and places it her mouth. "Your mouth has some pretty strong words in it. I wonder if it is strong at other stuff." He smirks at her while talking. He smiles evilly as he sees her eyes widen in fear as she understands what he's talking about. "Don't worry though, I'll make you a deal. If whoever is coming to rescue you succeeds then I don't touch you and I surrender peacefully, but they fail, I get to do ANYTHING or WHATEVER I desire to you." He finish's slowly running his hand over her crotch area. He smiles as Misty struggles in her restrains. "So, I guess we have a deal?" He smiles evilly at her before taking her restrained hand and gently shaking it. "I wish you didn't have to be such a loud mouth earlier. You got blood all over your pretty face. Doesn't matter. When I get done there's going blood on more places than just your face." He turns back to the screen and growls as he sees his men being cut down and a lot of small craters around them. **Ash's POV around the Same Time as Giovanni's: "**EVERYONE! THE DUST IS CLEARED USE THE FALLEN TREES AS COVER!" Ash yells as his team ducks behind the fallen trees. "THEIR CHARGING!" he hears Gary yell. "Hold fire!" Ash yells. He looks over to Brock and receives a thumbs up from him. "This spot is shit! They want this spot let them have it. Everyone fall back!" They sprint about 25 ft. before they see Lance behind L86 Heavy SAW. A 50 Cal. Light Weight Machine-gun 200 mag. Clip and 3x-8x scope. And it was propped on a log. The three men vault over the log a press their bodies against it. "Ash, Ready on my part." He hears Brock say. "Wait for them to be halfway from here. Then, bring the BOOM." Ash says. He smiles as about fifty men charge their position. "Hold, Hold, Hoold. NOW!" He yells. **Click, beep, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. **"FIRE AT WILL!" Ash yells. All four men start firing at the charging men. Men scream from as they get shot or are screaming and crying from being hit with shrapnel from the explosions or other screaming and crying because they are missing a leg or an arm, some missing lower body, others aren't even seen do to them being obliterated by the blasts. They exchange fire and different positions with Giovanni's men for about ten minutes when Ash hears something from Gary he's feared for half the battle and they haven't even met with Ghost's Team yet his heart sinks even more when Brock and Lance yell the same thing. "Low Ammo, Last Mag. And I'm out." Ash quickly checks his HUD and sees he has eight mags left. "Two mags left for each. Make them count." Ash tells them. They each accept the ammo and carefully aim down their sights as they fire one shot at a time all in the head of their enemy. After another five minutes the men are down to one mag each. Ash knowing that they're about to lose calls Ghost Lead on his headset. "Lead, we're not going to make the dinner, we got about 300-350 men left and we're down to our last mag. Are you at the door?" All the men take quick glances at Ash as they hear static coming from their headsets. "Ash… We're at….almost there we got to get up the wall. Hold on a sec." there's about a 3 second silence. "We're up the wall, and at the door." "You ready to ring the dinner bell" Ash responds. "Let us use the last of our ammo." And with that Ash signs off. "Everyone Switch to pistols and lets OPEN A OF WHOOPASS ON THESE BASTARDS!" and with that command all of Ash's team leave their cover and charge the enemies and engage the enemies with everything they have left. **Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop. **Echoed as it mixed with the sound of AK-47s they were cutting down everything then there was **Briiiing! **Echoed as all four men fell onto backs by an unknown gun and person who fired. Ash laid on the ground and before he had a chance to try and get back up he was pushed back down by a metal person. He looked up and saw a metal face staring at him. The Android. One of three of the single most devastating robotic creations known. They are responsible for more than 10,000 deaths all over the globe. Then the Android grabs him by his collar and pulls him up to its face. Ash looks at his team and sees that the other Androids are there to. Ash checks his HUD for how many Roqua grunts are alive and see that there are still 320 left. (Huh, Killing three hundred and twenty-three birds with one stone. This should be interesting for Giovanni.) Ash thinks to himself. Then its left eye turns into a small hologram and Giovanni is grinning at him. "Hello, Ash. It seems that you didn't love Misty enough to make it to me and save her. Now… she's mine and you're going die knowing that. Any last words?" Giovanni asks/says. Ash looks at his partners and smiles as they give him a weak thumbs up. "Y-y-yeah I do. I want to talk to Misty." Ash replies a little blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth. "Since you put up such a good fight I'll allow you two a chance to talk." He leaves the camera and turns it toward Misty. Ash for some reason was not surprised to see her condition. "H-hey Misty." He stammers. "Misty looks up at him and smiles as she looks into his eyes. "Hey, Ash. How are you?" she asks. "I'm good. You?" he answers "I'm good to." She replies. "Hey, Can I ask you something?" he asks. "You can ask anything." She answers. "Do you love me still? Even though I failed?" he asks. "Of course I do, Ash. You didn't fail, you tried your best and so did the people who helped. That makes you a winner" She answers quickly. "I didn't try I gave my all and still lost. I'm not a winner, the team is, but not me." "Ash, I don't care that you failed, you came for me and that's what matters, and I love you so much for it." Misty says. "Thanks Misty." "What about us?" She hears someone ask from Ash's side. The camera turns to three men all smiling. Tears slowly build up in Misty's eyes as she sees Brock, Lance, and Gary all covered in blood and being held the same way as Ash. "I love you guys too." She says sincerely. She knew they were helping Ash, Well Gary was probably doing it for her but it still melted her heart it also melts when she hears those let out small whoops. "Hey, I never properly asked, but if we got together would you be my girlfriend?" Ash asks. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Ash." she says happily even though she knows Giovanni is going to have them killed. Ash tries not to smirk when Dexter's voice appears in his headset. _30 seconds till the party ends._ "You know this isn't over Misty. I'm still going to save you." Ash says. Misty stares at him funny and he hears both Misty and Giovanni's voice ask the same thing. "How?" Ash smirks as Dexter's voice appears again. _Ready_, _Voice code needed. _ Ash, Brock, Gary and Lance all yell at the same time. "ECHO 419!" Giovanni and Misty stare at them, and while they are staring at them dumbly a **boyoing **echoes softly in the background. Then they both close their eyes as there's a brilliant flash and **Boom! SWOOSH **and everything went out as the entire building shook violently. As the camera barely looked around it showed a baron wasteland and not far away four torn and ripped empty clothes as their wearers were incinerated by the blast then the camera flickers and shuts down. Misty begins to cry, Giovanni smiles. "I win the challenge. Your mine." He says and gives Misty the most terrifying smile she's ever seen and she desperately starts trying to get free but fails. **Ghosts Point of view: **They had made it tooffice building without any trouble. "Moltres checked his HUD and switched to Ash's Team and his head lowers. "Sir, Ash and his team are down, thirty seconds." Moltres says sadly. "Alright, Put the C-4 on the wall." Lead says. They place the C-4 and wait. "Alright, wait for the exact moment the nukes blasts waves hits the building before blowing the C-4." Lead says seeing they have 10 seconds left. "Alright, 3…2…1….NOW!" Lead yells. **BOOM! SWWOOOOSH, **goes the nuke and its blast** BOOM! **Goes the C-4 on the wall. "GO, GO, GO!" yells Arctino and they rush into the building.

**What you guys think? Was it good? Was it very descriptive? Was it the tiniest bit sad? I need to know how you liked it. I've been going over this and kept finding mistakes in the English. Like "Chance to try and get get back up." And other misspelling and sentences. Well that's all I got for now. Later.**


	12. Chapter 12

Characters

Ash 18- KIA

Misty 18- CAPTIVE

Brock 21- KIA

**Hey I'm so, so sorry for my other chapters and their sucky wall text. I wasn't busy today 9/22/14 and I decided to figure out what a Wall Text is. And after about an hour of looking and getting nothing but books about Walls and Texts and how to text, I finally found out with Urban Dictionary, and I wasn't going to ask what it was because it would make me seem slower then I already am. Anyway now I know a little more about what I am doing. Anyway, Disclaimer I don't own Pokémon or Ghost Recon. And now onto the story.**

**Chapter 12**

All Surge heard was the sound of an exploding wall and the crunching of combat boot against the ruble and debris. He quickly raises his AK-47 w/M203 High Explosive Grenade at the hole in the wall and at the three men aiming at him.

"Is that you Ghost Team?" Surge asks not taking his eyes off the men. After about thirty seconds later the four men lower their weapons and walk toward him. They stop in front of him and look up at him.

"I think he got bigger." Arctino says looking up at him but not really intimidated. "I think so too." Moltres says. "Let's just do our job so we can get out of here." Lead says offering Surge his hand. Surge takes his hand and shakes it. "What's the plan Captain?" Surge asks looking down at Lead. "Well you pick one of these two men and then you, he and Shockwave will take the lower floors while I take the other and we take the top and save Misty." Lead explains quickly. "Shockwave is the Pikachu right?" Surge asks. "Yes. Now which man do you want? We haven't much time" Lead replies. "I guess I'll take Moltres." Surge says. "O.K, Arctino you're with me. Alright Surge you guys are Elite Team, Me and Arctino will be Spartan Team and when we link up both teams become Spartan Team. Good Luck men. Let's move out" Lead says. And they go their separate ways Spartan Team goes up, while Elite Team goes down.

Spartan Team makes it up about 20 stories without running into a single person before stopping at the top of the stairs on the 19th floor when they hear talking coming from the top of the stairs. Grunt 1: "You hear about what the boss is going to do to that girl?" Grunt 2: "No, what's he planning to do?" Grunt 1: "I don't really know all the details but when one of the scientist bring him some serum he's going to put her in a world of sexual pain. Honestly I didn't sign up for helping with this. You?" Grunt 2: "No, I thought we were going to take over the world, but orders are orders." Grunt 1: "Yeah, her boyfriend should have fought harder for her if he loved..." **Poof, poof thud, thud. **Silence followed in the room as the two men drop to the floor. "Clear." Arctino says and they continue their move to the top.

"What's the body count so far?" Moltres asks. "Um let's see we just killed five more add the last floor, the count is 10 grunts and 13 scientist." Surge says. "That's pretty good. Shockwave time for you to do your part." Moltres says. As Shockwave hops off Surges shoulder and scampers down a hallway. "Where's he going?" Surge asks as him and Moltres head down to the fourth floor. "Moltres, you there?" Zapdos asks through the boom mic. "Yeah, what's up?' Moltres answers. "A scientist got missed. There's chatter on the grunts radio that Giovanni's planning something with Misty." Zapdos says. "Damn, does Lead know?" Surge asks. "Yeah, he and Zapdos have been talking. Lead and Arctino are on 19th heading for the 20th floor clearing it for us." Moltres says as they got the last floor of the basement and approach another door. "I got a lot of heat signals coming from there." Surge says. "Fair fight then." Moltres says with a chuckle. "Probably, but we're still going to win." Surge says. "Oh yeah." Moltres says lining up at the door. "Fire on entry." Moltres says standing on the right side of the door. Surge stands in front of the door and looks at Moltres who nods and gives a thumbs up and readies his rifle. Surge takes a deep breath and kicks the door in and turning around and moving out of the way as Moltres goes in as and he follows him and they both fire at the five men in lab coats. After the scientist drop, they quickly looked to make sure there were no more grunts, that's when they saw the Pokémon.

Lead and Arctino stripped the last two guys that they killed and collected of their ammo and put it in their bags for later use. "Thank God for dragon scales." Arctino says looking at all the dents in his Dragon Scale Grade IV armor. "I know what you mean." Lead answers looking at his own armor. "Two floors to go man. You ready?" Arctino nods and picks up his rifle. They line up at the bottom of the stairs and are about to ascend when Zapdos calls on the boom mic and begins speaking quickly.

"Lead, Misty is being held on the 21st facing toward me, which would be on the left side. She's being held in the last room. It's a good thing that the power is out or she would be screwed even more. She's been stripped down to her panties and bra. Hurry and get to her or I'm going to have to take and risk and fire." After calling and letting everyone know what's going on Zapdos looks back down his US 57 550x 1000x Scope which can see through walls and automatically switches to night vision, normal vision, X-Ray or whatever other is needed for the kill and right now it is on X-Ray Vision w/color which is connected to an M14 SOCOM M40A3 1911 Sniper Rifle the finest rifle a soldier could have. 10 round clip, 5 mile kill ratio, and 75 Caliber slug in the chamber makes it the most deadly rifle around.

Lead and Arctino begin to jog up the stairs after hearing the new situation. "The grunts were he going to hurt her the worst way possible." Arctino says as they jog up the stairs towards the 21st floor after using a few grenades and quick firing to clear the 20 floor.

**I decided to end it here because I needed to add Giovanni and Misty and that would make this chapter drag on longer and then it would make the next chapter not as good. Plus I haven't posted lately and it wouldn't be good to take even longer to post this chapter and not let you guys what's happened since the last chapter. Also so very sorry for having such sucky writing skills before. But I hope this one is better than the last ones. Anyway. Later I'll post this as soon as possible. 9/28/14 12:44 Eastern Time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Characters

Ash 18- KIA

Misty 18- CAPTIVE

Brock 21- KIA

**Hey Guys. Sorry that the beginning chapters had that Wall Text and I'm sorry it's taking so long to upload stories I have been super busy at school. I'm got to study for the ASVAB (Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery ) so I can enlist in the U.S.M.C (United States Marine Corps) and I'm kind of failing Math cause I don't R&R (Rescue and Recovery) when I fail a test. We are also training freshmen in JROTC and this batch of freshmen are kind of slow at learning. Not all of them, just most and we're trying to get them to learn everything they need because we have a major inspection coming up in December and we need to pass because we will lose our gold star if we fail it. I will fix the other chapters when I have the time. Anyway, On to the story, Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story except the story itself.**

(Thinking) "_Telepathy" __Pikachu –Pikachu Trans.-_

Chapter 13

"Ooh." Misty lets out a pained moan. She had lost count of how many times she has been hit, but the effects of them were still there. She slowly lifts her head and sees Giovanni getting a shot and falling to the ground in pain, his body was faintly glowing and his veins were pulsing. After about a minute he stands up and walks over to her.

"Well, well. You finally decided to wake up. It wouldn't have been fun to ruin you while your unconscious now would it?" Giovanni says grinning at her. He reaches down and takes hold of her shirt and she begins to struggle in the chair she's been strapped to but it doesn't stop him from ripping off her shirt. He smiles down at her. "Well nothing special, huh. No wonder Ash couldn't save you, he couldn't picture you with anything." She was about to yell at him, but he silenced her with another slap. She felt her shorts being pulled and she slowly looks down a little disoriented and see her them being pulled by something invisible.

"We've been harnessing the power of psychic to use for ourselves and we have finally been successful." She hears Giovanni say. She looks up and sees him still grinning at her. Then she feels her shorts rip apart. Giovanni slowly looks at her from head to toe. Misty felt the cold air of the room all over her. She knew it was only a matter of time before he took off her bra and panty.

Zapdos quickly gets back on the team frequency. "Lead where are you Misty needs you now. Giovanni has taken off her shirt and pants."

"We're almost there Zapdos. We met fierce resistance in the hallway leading to the last door where she is being held. Hold on sec." Zapdos hears a faint clink, clink. "GRENADE, GET DOWN!" He hears Lead yell. **BOOM!**

"Lead you there? Lead, Arctino do you copy." He was about to call Moltres and inform him of the bad news when he hears the **FAH, FAH, FAH, FAH **of Lead and Arctino's M4X's. "We're here Zap. Tell Moltres and Surge to plant the C-4 and get out well be out soon. Oh and tell them to blow the building on my command." Lead tells him. "Yes, sir." And with that Zapdos tells Moltres and Surge what Lead said. They then tell him what they found and that their no getting out until the Pokémon are safe. Zapdos sighs but gives them permission to save the Pokémon if they can. Then he looks back down his scope.

Misty tries to close her legs but Giovanni uses his psychic powers and spreads them apart, and then takes off her bra and her panties. Misty continues to struggle but Giovanni slaps her and she begins to fade in and out of consciousness.

Zapdos quickly gets back on the frequency with Lead. "Lead if you don't hurry I'm taking the shot." He hears the panting of the two men as they jog down the hallway. "We're almost there. Just got to clear the hallway." Lead replies into the mic. Zapdos looks down his scope again.

Misty groggily looks up at Giovanni and sees he has taken off his pants and underwear and her eyes widen in fear as she sees his cock bigger than it should be. "The psychic powers allow me to make me as big or as small as I want it. And I'm the only man in the world with this type of power." Giovanni says smirking at her. "The current size might be hard to fit but if it doesn't then I guess I will have to make it fit." Tears begin to fall from Misty's eyes as he lines himself up at her entrance. "Don't worry, this will hurt you A LOT more than it will me." He says chuckling.

Zapdos gets on Leads radio. "Lead times up! Taking the shot!" Lead quickly replies "We're at the door! Wait!" "Sorry sir, no time taking the shot!" Zapdos says quickly. "Breach! Kick the door down!" Lead yells to Arctino.

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion to Misty. All she heard and saw was the **BOOM!** of thunder and a loud **PING!,** and something warm and kind of sticky spatter all over her chest and face, and at the exact same moment the loud **CRACK! **of the office door being busted open. And Giovanni's men cocking their weapons and 5 **PEWS **and 10 **THUDS **as the men holding her captive dropped dead.

As her vision begin to blur again she saw two men one said something to other because he turned toward the door and set up what looked like a machine gun and then they approached her one taking off his shirt and putting it somewhere, then she felt them undo her restraints and gently lay her down on something blanket like. She wanted to fight back but she was in too much pain from Giovanni slapping her, she already felt badly about her body after Giovanni said. She figured it wouldn't help but she decided to at least try.

"Please don't do anything to me." She says but it comes out as a whisper and the men are too busy with what they were doing and she realized that they were being professionals not really looking at her body when she felt something warm sliding up her legs. It hurt but she looked down anyway and saw two more men inside the room with three women. One was guarding the door while the other was watching the women. Then she remembered why she was looking down when the object stopped at her waist and she looked down and saw she was given a fresh pair of panties and then saw that her legs lift a little and saw a pair of camo pants being slid up them. She lets out a small gasp when something cold trickles down her chest. She looked to her left when she heard a voice soft yet rough voice talking to her.

"It's just water O.K? I'm just washing you off a little is that fine by you?" She softly nods because her heads hurts. "Aright, I won't touch you except with the rag to clean your chest and face O.K?" She nods again and he continues. A little while later her chest and face are clean with only cuts and bruises from Giovanni.

"I'm sorry, but we forgot to get a bra when we began packing to come here." She looked up at the soldier who was talking and saw he pretty muscled up. She also saw a blue skull that ended at his eyes with dark blue sunglasses. "It's O.K." she says. Then she felt herself sit up a little and feels her left arm gently go beside her and something slide up her arm a she looks and sees she was placed on a shirt and now they were putting it on her. "I'm glad you don't mind." She hers another voice say. She looks up a little and sees a soldier a little more muscled than the other but instead of a blue skull his was white. (They look really familiar.) She thinks to herself as they put her arm through the other sleeve. After they put the shirt on they give her socks and a pair of combat boots.

"I'm Arctino." Says the man with blue skull. He then points at the others while telling her their names. That's Ghost Lead, Moltres, you should remember Surge the lovely women over there are your sisters. Daisy, Violet, and Lily and Zapdos the guy that saved you by sniping Giovanna and blowing him almost half isn't here at the moment he's outside on overwatch. I think we should treat her wounds a little." He says.

She watches Lead as he pulls a small box with a red cross. "This might burn a little." He says putting a clear liquid on a rag. A small hiss escapes her mouth as the rag touches one of the cuts. Lead stops for a second before continuing. About two minutes later he begins to pack up. Arctino places Misty's right arm around his neck and he places his left arm around her waist to help her walk.

Surge and Moltres takes Misty's sisters and leave first while Lead and Arctino take care of Misty. "You Ready" Lead asks. Misty nods He aims his rifle and takes the lead, while Arctino holds his in his free hand. _Pika pik. –Lead wait a sec. - _"What's up Shockwave?" Lead asks. Shockwave hands him a small box. He opens the box and sees a bunch of flashdrives and a few DVD's. "Great job Shockwave. Now go outside and Zapdos, he has a small plane for you to get out of here. Don't let anything happen to this alright?" Lead tells him. "By the way what's your kill count?" _Pik Pika. –I won't- _He begins to run down the hall before turning around making a 13 with his fingers. "You serious?" Lead asks. Shockwave nods and runs down the hall before disappearing down the stairs. Who was that?" Misty asks. "That's our Pikachu, Shockwave." Arctino says as they continue down the hall then down the stairs. They make to the 6th floor when a table comes from nowhere and flings Lead into an empty room, a second after he goes through the door there's a loud **CRASH!**

"And then there was three." A female voice says. Arctino slowly moves his rifle from side to side looking for the person who talked. Then a figure appears at the other end of the hallway. As soon as Sabrina appeared Arctino opened fire. But she disappeared, and she would repeat the process of appearing and disappearing and then Arctino and Misty's hearts both stop when the M4X stops **FAH, FAH, FAHING and goes CLICK, CLICK.** "Ah. Is the big bad soldier out of ammo?" Sabrina mocks appearing in front of them. She give them an evil smile before pulling out a knife. "Don't worry, this will be over quic…" she doesn't finish because she and something else bust through a wall. "GO ARCTINO! GET MISTY OUT OF HERE! I GOT THIS GO! TELL SURGE TO BLOW THE BUILDING IN 30 SECONDS WHEN YOU GET OUT. I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Lead yells at them. Arctino slings his rifle over his shoulder and scoops Misty up in his arms and runs down the hallway and down the stairs.

**Well this is chapter 13. I'll clock out at 20 I guess. I worked on this chapter Saturday and part of Sunday. I am working on chapter 14 now 10:51 P.M 10/5/14 because I have some free time and I don't want to keep you guys waiting plus I enjoy this. It's a great way to clear my head, you know when stuff gets hard and you want to be alone? Anyway time to finish chapter 14.**


	14. Chapter 14

Characters

Ash 18- KIA

Misty 18- RESCUED

Brock 21- KIA

**O.K guys, I the last couple chapters are a lot better than the first ones. Since it's not a giant wall anymore. Anyway I wrote this and the last chapter in less than 33 hours and because once the week starts tomorrow I'm going to be busy again, unless we have a slow week. Math has gotten easier so I don't have to worry about it. Still going to take the ASVAB in 10 days. Well, onto the disclaimer and then the story. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything portrayed in this story. I do own the story itself though. Now onto though the story.**

Chapter 14

Lead jumps backwards out of the room just as Sabrina takes a swing at him. "Give up now soldier boy. I'm psychic and you're not. You have no chance at beating me." She says mockingly but stops when she sees he's gone. "Where'd he go.." She's interrupted as his fist connects with her jaw knocking her to the ground.

"You just hit me." Sabrina says a little shocked and rubbing her jaw. "So?" Lead asks. "I thought guys couldn't hit girls." She says standing up. "That's something stupid girls made up so guys wouldn't hit them. Besides if all men are created equal and women want to be treated the same then they can't complain when they hit a guy and the guy hits back." Lead says watching her. "I suppose that's true. But your still not going to beat me" She says with a smirk. She frowns when he starts to chuckle. "And what's so funny? Don't think I can beat you?" She asks. He stops chuckling and looks her in her eyes. "That, and I don't need to beat you at the moment. Just stall you" He places his index and middle finger up to his ear and calls Surge. "Blow the building I'm coming out." As soon as he brings his fingers down there's a deafening **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM** followed by the rumbling of the building. Sabrina was about to teleport when she felt something pinch her. She looks and sees a needle being pulled out of her arm and the last of a green liquid being injected into her arm.

"You're not teleporting anywhere today sweetheart." Lead says as she stumbles back and a piece of ceiling hits her on the top of her head a she collapses to the ground. (I got to get out of here.) Lead thinks to himself. (You can't leave her like that, you help people so help her) another voice tells him. (She tried to kill you. Let her die.) Another voice hisses. (She was doing her job) the first voice says. (And surviving is your job.) The second voice says. **EERR. **He looks up and sees a jagged strip of metal, after doing a quick math equation he dives on top of Sabrina on his hands and knees and clenches his teeth as the metal pierced through his right shoulder blade like he predicted and was a millimeter a from her chest. And then he feels the floor collapse underneath them and with all the psychic power he could without taking his own strength he used the move Protect and a green oval appeared around them as they fell. Five floors later they crash against the ground and the shield breaks. Lead lets out a grunt as the metal shifted a half millimeter in his shoulder.

"Lead come in." Moltres says into his mic. "Lead did you make?" Zapdos says worriedly into his. "Did anybody see if Lead made it out?" Arctino asks looking at the remains of the office building. There's a hard cough coming from the mic and Surge runs down to the ruble and starts trying to move the ruble. Arctino sees and sprints down to help. Moltres and Zapdos follow. They all move debris one at time because the piece are big and heavy.

"Like, what's the point of him making out or not? We didn't worry if someone died or not. If he or she died then they should have done a better job at surviving. " Violet says nonchalantly. Daisy elbows her in her side. "He could have had us like, executed but no unlike everyone else he told them to let us live have some respect." Daisy hisses into Violets ear. But Moltres heard Violets comment and turns around and gets in her face.

"What's the point? We were brothers, all us. We have been to hell and back together. We have each other's backs no matter what. And as for you guys not worrying about someone dying, your guys deserve to die for all they, plus they are the sorriest people I have every fought. People in Africa put harder fights than them." Moltres yells at her.

"If you were brothers then why aren't crying, huh? I mean if it was my brother I would be crying because the way you four are moving he's going to die, it's not like he a chance anyway. He wasn't man enough to get out, he's not going to be man to live." She says smirking at him. For a split second she flinched because she saw his fist coming at her but then he was gone and she saw Arctino had tackled him and they were on the ground.

"Don't listen to her, she's never had someone close to her, like we are. She just jealous of our brotherhood alright?" Arctino asks. Moltres nods and Arctino offers him his hand and he takes it and Arctino pulls him up. "Let's get Lead out now shall we?" Arctino asks. Moltres nods and they continue moving the ruble.

At the same moment Daisy and Lily are talking with Violet.

"Like, what was that Violet? He rescues us from hypnosis and from Giovanni and you go and say he's not man enough to live? And say to the people who were going kill us if not for his command to let us live?" Daisy yells at Violet. "Yeah, Violet it looks like to me your not woman enough to thank them." Lily says. Violet looks down at her feet and makes circle motions in the dirt with her foot.

(Where have I seen them before? I know I've seen that Moltres guy and I remember Arctino's voice but from where?" Misty thinks to herself as she sits on the ground.

"Oh my head." Sabrina says groggily. She smells burnt metal and flesh and tries to bolt up but is stopped by an invisible force. "Please don't move Sabrina, if you do then you might kill yourself." A voice tells her. She looks up and sees Lead on top of her and out of instinct she undoes her knife and sticks it in Leads side. "AARG! What the hell bitch? I'm trying to help you." Lead says painfully. She feels something warm and slightly sticky sliding down her chest and the something poking against her chest and looks down to see a piece of metal pierced through his shoulder right above her heart and blood is sliding down it. She then looks around and sees him on all fours holding up some debris.

"I thought you were trying something, besides why would you help me? No one cares about me besides Giovanni, and Ash did before continuing his journey. Everyone else thinks I'm a freak." Sabrina says bitterly. "Well… I'm not… everyone else… I'm Ghost Lead, Leader of the Ghosts. And I'm not letting anything happen to you. Besides why would I try anything on you? I'm kind of busy at the moment. Oh and can you use you powers to remove the metal. It's starting to aggravate me." Lead says. (I'm not letting anything happen to you.) Sabrina replays his words over and over to herself. She brought back to reality by a loud grunt and the squeaking of metal. "Please Sabrina, I can't hold this debris up and keep you alive with the metal in me." Lead says the metal taking his energy. Sabrina uses her powers and breaks the metal piece by piece until she gets to the shoulder where she just pulls the rest out and bloods starts to squirt out.

"Right knee pocket I have some Biome Foam. It will look like a can of Old Spice body spray don't get it confused because the Old Spice is in my left knee pocket." Lead says.

Sabrina feels around until she finds the pocket and sprays a little onto his wound. She becomes amazed as the skin and tissue slowly re-heals itself. She feel something drip onto her stomach and remembers that she stabbed him. She slowly pulls out the knife and sprays on the Biome Foam onto his wound before returning the foam to his pocket.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you and stabbing you." Sabrina suddenly says. "It's O.K. You were doing your job and thought I was taking advantage of you. Don't apologize for that. I was doing my job too. Well the first part anyway" Lead says chuckling to himself and Sabrina giggles a little.

"Can I do something?" Sabrina asks. "Sure." Lead answers. He then feels her pulling his bandana up to his nose. "Hey what are you do…" Lead tries to finish but she interrupts him. "Don't worry I'm not pulling it past your nose." She answers. She slowly places her arms around his neck, before pulling herself close to him and pressing her lips to his. She slowly breaks the kiss and slowly removes her arm so he doesn't lose his strength if she bumps something. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me. You know in a not normal way. Plus it doesn't look like we're going to make it out of here." She says looking at him and then she pulls the bandana back down.

"No problem. And don't under estimate my team. They won't leave me, which means they won't leave you. AAHH!" He yells as he stops his psychic powers and his right arm gives out and he struggles not to crush Sabrina.

"LEAD HOLD ON! WE'RE COMING!" He hears Arctino yell.

**Well that's chapter 14. Finished at 12:10 A.M (00:10 if you use 24 hour time) 10/6/14. I will try and begin chapter 15 tomorrow. Well I got to go to bed now. I got to wake up at 6:30 for school plus I'm taking care of a kitten which wakes me at random times of the night anyway, until chapter 15 please review the last two chapters and tell me what you think.**

** Batman signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15

Characters

Ash 18- KIA

Misty 18- RESCUED

Brock 21- KIA

**What's up guys? I was going to post chapters 13 and 14 yesterday 10/6/14 but I forgot my password and couldn't log on. Can you believe that? Me either. Yesterday morning I got the best score in my life. I made a 54 on the Practice ASVAB which is a high 40 on the actual ASVAB. Anyway, on to the Disclaimer then the story. Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated in this fiction except the story.**

Chapter 15

"Guys, I've found him! Over here! He's hurt and I think it's bad." Arctino says using his powers to carefully remove the ruble and debris so he don't accidently make a part of it collapse and kill Lead.

Surge climbs the small hill of ruble to help Arctino, while Zapdos and Moltres guard them. Moltres guards Misty and her sisters while Zapdos uses his Active Camo (Invisibility for those who don't play Halo.) and covers the tree lines with his secondary sniper rifle an SR-25 a 45 Caliber Sniper Rifle with a custom trigger that switches between Semi, Burst, and Full Auto with silencer which he removed for the time being and 30 round clip.

"I see his rucksack. (That big book bag soldiers carry.) Give me a rope to send down. Lead hold on! You O.K!?" Arctino yells down the hole. "I'm peachy." Lead yells back. Arctino smiles and turns back to the others. "He's O.K you guys!" He yells at them happily. "It like, sounded sarcastic to me." Violet says quietly earning her a jab in the side from Lily. "Violet. When he comes out you're like, going to go and thank him." Lily hisses. "Fine." Violet says sitting down beside Misty.

"I'm ready." Arctino says tying up the last knot in the rope and standing on the side of the hole they made. "On the count of three I'm lowering you." Surge says picking up the rope to lower him. "1…2…3" after Surge gets on three Arctino jumps into the hole and halfway down the rope tightens as Surge stops the slack and causes him to stop, and after making sure the rope is secure he returns to lowering him. Arctino looks and sees Sabrina's green hair "Sabrina's got him hostage!" He yells and whips out his M1911 Custom made 35 Caliber 25 round clip and is fires 10 shots.

"NO!" Lead yells sliding Sabrina under him and receiving 7 of the 10 bullets. Arctino cringes as Lead received his bullets. "Lead, I'm so sorry." He yells down to him. "It's O.K Arctino. But Sabrina's with us now." Lead says looking up at him. "With you now?" Sabrina asks as the initial shock of almost being shot subsides. "Yes, you're coming with us now." Lead answers. "As a prisoner?" She asks. "No, we don't take prisoners. We only take them if we need them." Lead answers. "Do you need me?" Sabrina asks trying to figure out if she's going to be killed or not. "No, but your too sweet. I can't execute you or let something happen to you. Cute blush by the way." He says with a little chuckle. Sabrina looks down when she feels her cheeks get even warmer.

Arctino pats Lead on the shoulder and hand him some of the rope. "You ready to get out of this hell hole?" He asks. "I think it's quite comfy here." Lead answers jokingly while sliding Sabrina out from under him. Arctino offers Sabrina his hand and she reluctantly takes it a little fearful from earlier and Arctino clips her into him so she don't fall. "Sorry about earlier. I thought that you had Lead hostage or something." Arctino apologizes softly. "When have I ever been hostage" Lead asks jokingly yet seriously. "Remember Baghdad, Fallujah, Somalia, Shanghai? Want me to continue?" Arctino jokes "Those were for Top Secret intelligence. You were in all those places too." Lead jokes back as he finishes hooking himself in and gives a thumbs up signaling they can ascend out of the hole. (Wow, almost killed and he's cracking jokes with this Arctino guy. They must be close.) Sabrina thinks to herself but she's brought from her thoughts by Arctino chuckling.

"What's funny?" She asks wanting to know what made him laugh. "I'm sorry, but you were so quiet I couldn't help but peek into your mind, and yes we are close, we are also technically brothers, we all have the same DNA from the test that we were given." "W-what? H-h-how?" She asks stunned he got into her mind. "We're Ghosts, we can do anything." He answers. "Except self-heal." Sabrina says. "We can do that too, but we took shots so we wouldn't have that ability. Giovanni thought he had the most advanced technology. He was wrong, we have so many abilities it isn't funny. We're basically walking Pokémon." Arctino explains. "Whoa. You serious?" She asks disbelievingly. "Yes." He answers as Surge pulls them out. **CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK.** Echoes as everyone aims at Sabrina and as Arctino and Lead Aim at everyone Arctino holding his pistol in his right hand and M4X in his left with Lead the same. "Lead what's up with her?" Moltres asks his red dot laser aimed between her eyes and slowly lowering his rifle as are the others. "She tried to kill you."

"She was doing her job, just like us." Lead says as he and Arctino lower their weapons. "So was the grunts and we killed them." Surge says. "Yeah, but she's a girl." Arctino says trying to help out Lead. "We have killed as many girls as we have men, we have killed seniors, and the only exception is children." Zapdos says not trusting Lead's decision. "Look, I know you don't trust her, but look Daisy, Violet, and Lily aren't being treated like her. Just trust me on this, if she even thinks of trying and fucking us over it will be my blade giving her the Joker smile."(Slit throat.)

"Hi, I'm Moltres. Sorry about earlier I was just doing my job you know. You want to get dinner or something when this is over and we are out of here." Moltres says trying to get a date. "UHUHUHUHHUH." He stutters in pain as he twitches and falls to the ground. "Sorry about Sabrina. You are smocking and Moltres can't quite handle girls like you. The only reason he hasn't seen Misty's sisters is because he was worried about Lead." Arctino says pouring some water on Moltres's face wakening him up. "Oh, DAISY! VIOLET! LILY! Ignore Moltres!"

"It's O.K. You guys think I'm smocking?" She asks. "YES." All the guys answer. "The closes I got to smocking in Team Roqua was pretty and that's because all the guys were horny and wanted to fuck me." Sabrina says. "You're in luck. We don't our horniness. The only guy that doesn't get horny here is Lead over there." Arctino says and then whispers. "I think he's a little fruity."

"What was that Arctino? Remember Jamaica huh? Your blind date?" Lead starts. "O.K, O.K. I take back." Arctino says trying to get Lead to be quiet. "Alright guys." Lead says laughing a little. "We got to get moving. It's about a two day hike up the Rocky Mountains to the Humvee, Command sent us."

"I call point! (The person who goes first in a combat situation)" Zapdos yells jogging to the front. "No fair! I'm next for point. You had it in Guatemalan Forest." Moltres says sadly. "Well does this look like Guatemala?" Zapdos asks as he waits for Moltres to take the co. point position and then every else following behind them with Arctino in the middle and Lead covering the rear (Back).

Everyone starts walking Violet hangs back a little more than she wanted. "Hey Violet, I made it." "EEK!" Violet jumps at the sudden voice of Lead. "I knew you would, I was just… um…" She trails trying to think of an excuse. "It's O.K Violet. I understand." He says sweetly "Really?" She asks. "Mm Hm" He hums. She smiles a little. "That's like, awesome." She says perking up. He then looks toward Misty.

"Hey, Misty you remember us yet?" He yells at her. "What? How'd you know I was trying to figure out where I've seen you?" She asks slowing down to meet up with him. "I'm a Ghost. I know everything." He answers. "Oh and I can help you remember where you've seen and heard us. MOLTRES! COME MERE!" He yells to Moltres. Moltres jogs to the back to see why he's needed. "What can I do you for?" He asks thinking he's in trouble. "Could you unbutton your camo flannel and undershirt for me?" Lead asks. He looks from Lead to Misty and then understands why. "ZAP! HALT FOR SEC!" He yells up to Zapdos. Everyone stops and Moltres drops his rucksack and starts removing his top half of clothing and armor. She stares at his chest for a second thinking he is just showing off when she sees a about an inch below his ribcage in the center a darkish pink/red circular scar and then the memories of her capture return to the day where she was first captured and Moltres charging the helicopter alone before she got him shot. "You guys… s-s-still came for… me?" She asks tears forming in her eyes from the memory and even after that incident they still risked themselves for her. "The two nod and Moltres starts putting his stuff back on. They walk about three and a half miles when Surge asks to stop.

"What's wrong Surge?" Lead asks. "I got split make sure all the Pokémon from the Roqua Lab made it the Zone." He answers. "I understand." Lead says hesitantly. 'Don't worry we'll meet again. You'll see." Surge says trying to cheer them up, knowing that it's going to be hard for the four of them to take care of five girls. They say their good byes and shake. Misty thanks him for helping her when she was prisoner and then they go their separate ways.

"Hey Zap, find us a place the rest, try to get near water that is near the tree line so we will have cover for the night and if someone needs water they won't have to go far." Lead tells him. He gives a thumbs up and after about 10 more minutes of walking the enter a cave and the girls think it's dead end until Misty hears one of her favorite sounds. "You guys hear that? It's an underground water system." She says happily. "Not just any water system." Zapdos says as the walk closer to the water. "It's an underground hot spring. So we will be warm for tonight and if you want you relax in the spring." All the girls start talking about what they're going to do when they get there and the Ghost members can only listen to their chattering.

After 5 minutes of walking they get to a steamy waterfall and the girls quickly strip to nothing both their bras and underwear and jump into the water. After a couple of minutes of playing Lily thinks of something. "Hey, guys. How are we going to dry off?" She asks. They all turn toward Sabrina. "What?" she asks looking at them. "I can't use psychic powers to dry off. I tried once at the beach." Then all five sink to their chins in water when Lead walks over and is missing his shirt.

All the girls just stared at his chest and the way his abs seemed to ripple in the steam and they could see some of his veins pulsing in his arms. "What are you guys staring at?" He asks looking around. He starts rubbing his face. "Is there blood or something on my face? Do I need to shave?" Daisy speaks up first.

"You're like, a total beast." She tells him. "Like, how much can you lift?" Lily asks. "Are you on steroids?" Violet asks. "Could you take Ursaring? (That is the way it's spelled right?)" Misty asks. "Um… Thank you Daisy, Lily, I can lift a minimum of about 3,000 lbs. the maximum is half a ton. I got Adamantium in my bones as does the others. Violet, No, I am not on steroids, and Misty the proper question would be could Ursaring take me." He answers each of their questions. Then they all look at Sabrina when she asks her question.

"Can we feel them?" She asks. "Yeah, just for a second." Daisy begs. "We won't try and ruin them up." Violet says. "You would be the first guy we've touched." Lily adds. "It won't take long." Misty promises. After a couple more seconds he realizes there not giving up. "O.K, you can." He says reluctantly. "YAY!" They cheer. They get near the edge and he kneels so they can reach him. After a minute of them touching, poking and rubbing he stands to their dismay.

"I was just bring you guys these before I was interrupted." He says laying down four towels. "There was two more but, you know." He drops drops two burnt cloth looking things. "The office building incident. Kind of got them. Anyway hurry up and dry suppers ready then it off to bed."

"It's O.K. We can just share one of them." Misty says. After he leaves they get out and dry off and then head in the direction that Lead went and after a couple minutes of walking they find the campsite. There's a fire in the center four sleeping bags one of them looked like a two queen sized beds, a mobile toilet and a lawn chair facing the way out.

"The big bag is for you lovely ladies" Lead says. "We learned in Siberia that sharing a sleeping bag can keep you warmer." They all eat an MRE (Meal Ready to Eat) and then everyone heads to bed except for Lead who sits in the chair guarding the campsite.

**Alright guys, chapter 15. I'm going to try and make the next chapter interesting, not going to make it a promise though because it might suck to some, but be not to others. I'm going to try and post a new chapter at least every two days. One day to type it and another to post it. I finished this on 10/7/14 at about 12:23 Eastern Time (00:23 for those who are on 24 hour time.) anyway the latest a post I'm trying to make is a week. Please review so I know what to do to make it better. Anyway I got to go to bed. School in the morning. Finished and saved at 12:30 A.M. **


	16. Chapter 16

Characters

Ash 18- KIA

Misty 18- Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains.

Brock 21- KIA

**Hey guys. Another chapter for the story. Oh this is still an Ash and Misty story. May not seem like it but it is. You can't make a love story then change the lovers. (Not in that way for you people with a bad mind.) So, even though Ash is dead Misty will not get a new boyfriend. I don't roll like that. Ash will return. Not from the dead though, that's not possible. Anyway, Disclaimer, I don't own Pokémon or Ghost Recon.**

Chapter 16

A soft **Click **echoes throughout the cave. Violet rubs her eyes after hearing the click and some soft murmuring. She rolls over the left and right side of the sleeping bag to see if one of the other girls were awake. She quickly closes her eyes as footsteps approach. Taking a risk she slowly opens her right eye and sees Lead and Moltres standing over them talking. She doesn't hear all of their conversation but she catches some of it. Moltres nods and starts walking away while Lead stays and looks over them, he kneels and starting with Misty and ending with Lily he gently rubs their cheeks, after he finishes with Lily he picks up his rifle and walks off. After a couple seconds Violet starts feeling a little warm and wiggles her way out of the sleeping bag. She then sees that her sisters and Sabrina were sweating and slowly waking and trying to cool off after a couple seconds pass she sees a light orange shell around the girls.

"Why are you guys like, shining orange?" asks quietly not knowing if they should be awake or not. "Us? I'm like, not orange but you four are." Daisy says looking over herself. "I don't we can see it on ourselves." Misty says looking at her arms and legs. Since their awake Violet decides to tell them about what she saw and heard. "You like, serious?" Lily asks looking at her nails. "Totally." Violet says. "And for a guy he has like, the softest fingers."

"I think he put a body shield spell on us." Sabrina says "If there really are some scouts snooping then, they must think that there coming for us and they want us safe." They hear the soft thumping of boots and quickly get back into bed. Daisy fake yawns and stretches as Lead gently shakes her shoulder and asks her to get up, while she was stretching, she gently kicks Sabrina who in turn does the same thing as Daisy and each girl repeats the process until each of them are "awake."

"Daisy take this." He says handing her his assault rifle. "There are about fifty scouts out there and you're going to have watch the cave. I and the guys are going out to relieve them of their duty but if any come in kill them. You can't do it alone so I'm giving Violet a weapon too." He say putting down his ruck sack and pulling out a box. He opens it and pulls out some pieces and quickly assembles them and hands Violet a Heckler V9 Assault Rifle.

"This a Heckler V9 Assault Rifle. An Assault Rifle with the fire rate of a sniper rifle and LMG (Light Machine Gun), it has the range of a sniper rifle of about 1760 yards (1 mile) it has a 35 Caliber rounds and can be switched from Stun, Kill, Electro, and Gas. Stun and Electro not the enemy out, Kill and Gas will kill them. It has Semi-Auto, Two, Three and Four Round Burst and Full Auto." Lead explains handing it to her. "You two run this place until we come back." With that last command he cocks his pistol and jogs over Moltres who is loading his gun a M4X like Lead and Arctino except his had a under barrel shotgun for, "Close Calls". When Lead gets to him they exchange a few words then jog out of sight.

"Wow, those are like, nice guns." Lily says as they begin their wait. "They sure." Daisy says, chills running down her spines as she runs her fingers over the cold carbon steel metal of her given gun. Violet, Misty and Sabrina marvel over the Heckler. Its smooth carbon metal, the shine it gives in the low light, camo designs of all camo types, the different bullets it held.

"I hope they hurry back, I want to go back to sleep." Sabrina says stretching. "Me to." Misty yawns. "You girls can go to sleep. Like, I can wake you if I need to." Daisy suggests. "Nah, If you like, stay awake then we will to." Lily says standing up and walking over to her boots. "I do hope they come soon though, I like got to pee."

If they looked at the air in front of them they would have noticed the air shimmering a little. (Might as well let the poor girl pee.) Zapdos thinks to himself lowering his sniper rifle and placing it against the cave wall. He shuts down the Active Camo and steps forward.

"Bathroom break." He says. "EEK!" the girls shriek and out of reflex Violet sprays him with gunfire. "AH!" Zapdos grunts and topples over. The girls look at the guy on the ground. "Damn knife hurt." Says a voice. "I heard gunfire let's go." Another says.

Daisy and Violet turn around and see to men headed their way one limping and the other jogging. Without thinking they open fire on the two men. "AH/ARG!" the yell before falling onto their backs. "WOOHOO!" Violet and Daisy say excitedly. "First kill with an unknown gun." Daisy says as pained moan comes from the first person. "He's not dead let's cuff him with something." Lily says watching the man.

"Put cuffs on me and all of you'll be sleeping outside." They walk over to the familiar voice and see Zapdos on the ground smiling at them. "I'm like, sooo sorry Zapdos, you scared me." Violet apologizes checking him for wounds. "It's fine, just a bump it will be gone by morning." He says picking himself up. "I see you shot Lead and Moltres as well." They turn around and see Arctino kneeling beside the two. Daisy and Violet run over and begin apologizing. "Its fine girls, no need to apologize, I told you protect the others and you did." Lead says barely getting to his feet.

"What happened" Lily asks looking at Leads leg. "Damn, scout knifed my leg trying to get an advantage, it was a nice try but he failed." Lead explains. "Anyone else besides Lily have to pee?" The girls shake their heads. Lead takes Lily's hand and readies his pistol. "I'll be back. Anyone come in not carrying a girl in their arms shoot them." Lead says as he and Lily start walking. "Don't forget this!" Moltres yells tossing him a briefcase. "Thanks." Lead yells back and they walk out.

"What's that for?" Lily asks as they walk. "It's a mobile toilet so you won't have to squat. It has a small pipe where the hole is so you don't have to empty it after you get done. " Lead answers. "That's like, awesome." Lily says glad she won't have to squat. They get to a wooded spot and he sets up the toilet and then turns away facing a tree. "There you go Lily." He says looking at the tree. "Thank you." She says pulling her pants and panties down she hear clicking and watches Lead disassemble and reassemble his pistol.

"I'm done." She says and he takes the toilet apart and puts it back into the briefcase. "Alright you ready?" He asks. "Like, for what?" She asks. "This." He says scooping her up and begins to walk. "We don't want to get shot when we get back do we?" Lead asks playfully. She giggles and says "No we don't." Half way back Lily falls asleep in his arm and when he gets back everyone is asleep but Arctino who is checking in the girls. "I'm back." Lead whispers. Arctino turns around and lifts the top of the sleeping bag so he can lay Lily down. "Thanks man." Lead says plopping down and laying against the wall. "Tired?" Arctino asks. Lead nods. "Well, I set up some turrets near the cave entrance we'll be fine. Plus it's only 10:10 so we will get plenty of sleep." He says plopping down beside Lead. "That's good." Lead says. They fist bump and go to sleep.

**I ran out of ideas for this chapter so I decided to end it with sleep since its 11:41 P.M and I'm getting ready for bed so what better way to end with a sleep scene, sleep is awesome. Well I got to go to bed. Until Chapter 17. I'm BATMAN! –Drops smoke pellet and disappears.-**


	17. Chapter 17

Characters

Ash 18- KIA

Misty 18- Hot Cave Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains.

Brock 21- KIA

**Sup guys. How's the story now? Do you like it or not really? I can't wait for P.T (Physical Training) tomorrow, were running a mile, I haven't run in while. Doesn't matter it is just running in a circle 4 times. Let's see… Am I forgetting anything? I don't think so. Well, I think/remember something later. Last Disclaimer for a while. I don't Pokémon or Ghost Recon or anything else that I didn't make up in this story.**

Chapter 17

"Mhm." Misty groans because of the racket coming from somewhere in the cave. She sits upand looks around the cave for the noise and she sees Lead in a corner twisting and turning and mumbling. (What's up with him?) She thinks to herself. She wiggles out of the sleeping bag and gets up and walks quietly over to him amazed at how warm the cave floor was underneath her feet. When she gets to him she kneels down beside him and sees a medium sized dark red/black stain near his shin.

"Lead, wake up your having a bad dream." She says sweetly. She frown when he mumble something about Africa and his Team. "Lead, Lead wake up." She says, she goes to gently push his shoulder but when her hand touches his shoulder she sees a bright flash and then sees sand everywhere. (Where I am?) She looks around and sees a man aiming a gun her and then he fires it. "AAH!" She screams but when nothing happens she opens her eyes and sees the man plus a lot more pointing and shooting in her direction she turns around and sees four men in a destroyed building that had three walls no roof and piles of rubble everywhere. She then noticed a man with a yellow skull bandana laying against the front wall and was red from the chest down and realized it was Zapdos. She turns around when she hears Arctino scream. "LEAD! ARCTINO IS DOWN!" Moltres yells and she sees him kneeling beside him trying stop the bleeding and then blood squirts out of the front of his chest and he fall onto top of Arctino who lets out a faint grunt.

"MOLTRES!" Lead yells and kneels in front of him firing a big machine gun. She yelps as bullets fly through her chest and she turns around and sees Zapdos firing a pistol. She turns around and sees Lead dragging Arctino and Moltres over to Zapdos she flinches as blood squirts out of his and he falls to one knee. "Command, WHERE THE HELL IS THE HELO!" He yells into the boom mic. "Sorry, Ghost Lead the Helo is inbound and the ETA is 2 minutes." A calm female voice tells him. Misty marvels at Lead and Moltres as the use the wall to stand and fire at the bad guys. She watches as three men jump as small fence and try and attack the two Ghosts and she gets happy as the three men drop.

"Command, call off the damn Helos, we're not going to make it there's to many and all four Ghosts are down. Two critical and two are severely wounded but continuing the fight." Lead tells command. Misty turns and watches a least a hundred men charging the building and when their at least 50 feet away they start getting shredded and dropping and dirt is flying everywhere followed by a super loud humming. She turns and sees to Helicopters flying around the Leads team and then she looks at them and sees a man about to stab Zapdos. "LEAD BEHIND YOU!" Misty yells but he doesn't hear her only the sound of the knife piercing Zapdos's chest and his scream. Lead quickly turns around and tackles the man. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he yells pulling out his pistol placing at his head and pulling the trigger until the pistol clicks signaling it's empty. And he drops the pistol and moves to Zapdos and sprays him with something that bubbles and starts to close the wounds. Then a man grabs his shoulder and swing him around. "YOU"LL DIE TOO!" Lead yells tackling him and at the same time Misty is back into reality and Lead has the knife at throat. "YOU WANT TO DIE HUH?" Lead yell.

"Lead, please wake up. It's me Misty, Please wake up." She begs staring into the dark blue glasses and then he slowly releases her and his hands begin to tremble. "I'm sorry Misty. I'm so, so sorry." He apologizes. She scoots over next to him and wraps her arms around him. "It's o.k. Did all that really happen?" she asks. He nods. She pulls herself close to him and she feels his veins pulsing and how tense he is. It's like if he was any tenser then he would rupture his muscles. He slowly takes in the scent of the hot water and mist of the cave from her clothes. She smiles as he starts to relax. "Thanks. You can go back to bed if you want." Lead says. She shakes her head. "I'm comfortable here." She says yawning. He wraps one arm around her waist and places his head against the wall. A smile appears under his bandana as he hears her gentle breathing.

"Well, well, well. What is this?" Arctino jokes but then the joke stops when he sees Leads knife beside him. "You had the African dream again didn't you?" Arctino asks kneeling Lead nods. Arctino lays down beside Lead. "It'll be morning soon. Try to sleep." Arctino says. Lead returns Misty to the sleeping bag and then returns to the wall and lays against and drifts back to sleep.

Lead wakes everyone at 7 A.M and they get packed by 7:10 and they leave the cave and begin the march to the Humvee. After about two hours Misty realizes that they have pasted the same tree at least six times, because Moltres shot a tree and they kept passing it. "You're lost aren't you?" she asks Lead. "No, we are not lost." He answers. "Then why have we past the same tree almost seven times. They all stop as Lead turns around. "We've past the same tree because the enemy will get confused because the soil is turning the shape of our shoes and when we leave the soil will change to normal and they will be thrown of track." He explains. "Pfft. You're lost." She says. "No I'm not." He says. "Now let's get moving." And they start walking again.

They walk for about 3 more hours before stopping for a break. Lead passes out MRE's and waters. While they're eating Daisy bends over and start going through bag which is in front of the Ghost. Moltres, Arctino and Zapdos start choking on their water when her shorts tighten around her waist and hips, while Lead chuckles at them. "Like, what's wrong guys?" Daisy asks looking at them trying to clear their throats while Lead chuckles. "They couldn't handle seeing you bent over." Lead answers still chuckling. "Oh. O.K." Daisy says walking off and sitting with Sabrina and her sisters.

"Did you like, see that?" Violet asks. "Totally." Lily says. "They all choked except Lead." "Let's make a game." Daisy says suddenly getting all the girls attentions. "What's the game?" they all ask. "Whoever can get Lead interested into them gets to date him." She answers then taking a bite out of her BBQ Chicken MRE. "Wow, like this is way better than the Roqua MRE's these taste like the real thing."

"Not wanting to burst any bubble but I've already kissed him." Sabrina says smiling. "Looks like I'm in the Lead." They all stare at her. "Like, when?" Lily asks. "The day when we're under the rubble of the former Roqua base, I assured him I wouldn't take the bandana past his nose and I didn't and as thank you for saving me and risking his life I gave him a about 20 second kiss. I can use my psychic powers and show you guys." She offers. They all nod and Sabrina goes into their mind and replies the day of the kiss. "That doesn't count." Daisy says. "Does to." Sabrina replies. Daisy was about to comment but Lead interrupts her by telling them that they're about to start walking again and then start picking up anything they put down.

"One mile left everyone." Moltres informs them as they walk up the mountain. "This Mountain wind will kick your ass" Arctino says as the find it hard to breath since the higher they go the less oxygen there is. Finally they make it to the top of a plateau and they see an Arctic Camo Designed Humvee covered in snow and they get in and the girls squeals over the thought of heat instead of snow and cold. Lead cranks it and they drive down the mountain. "Lead, Message from Command. It came two minutes ago right before you started the Humvee." Moltres says pulling up a hologram on the dash board. Professor Oak appears on it with a sad expression.

"Lead, if you're seeing this message then you know Operation Unipolar has gone into effect but this time there will be no help like in Africa. Almost all the regions are under Roqua control. He sent ten thousand men to each region and the fell rather quickly. The Kanto region barely exist anymore. Pallet was the first to go." Lead slams on brakes and they slide about twenty feet before stopping and they continue to watch the video. "They dropped three nuclear bombs in each city in three different locations. The only free reaming Regions is the Japan Region, The Great Britain Region, and The U.S Region. All survivors are at the Seafoam Islands in the "Safe City" trying to build up a formidable fighting force to fight back. Well got go team. Got some training to teach. Good Luck" and the message ends.

**Chapter 17 is done 11:27 P.M 10/9/14. I wanted to give a little background to the Ghost Team. You know add some "Spice" to the mix. Oh I remember something I wanted to tell you guys. I won't be able to post more chapters till Wednesday because after tomorrow/today (Because it will be Friday when I post this and you guys read it.) Anyway, after Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, Monday starts fall break and ends Tuesday, thus I can't post new chapters till Wednesday. Well I got to go to bed its 11:34, Plus tomorrow is P.T and the mile run and can't you can't really do anything sleepy can you? Anyway Good Night/ Morning for whatever time you read this. Batman out.**


	18. Chapter 18

Characters

Ash 18- KIA

Misty 18- Humvee Transport in the Rocky Mountains.

Brock 21- KIA

**What up everyone? You guys watch Z Nation Friday 10/10/14? I love that show. And The Walking Dead. And WWE. And War Movies. And Cartoons. Basically everything related to those things. Anyway I think this story is going to drag on more than 20 chapters unless I use more than 2k words a page or I might just keep the chapters going like a book. I don't know. Anyway story time.**

_Telepathy/Mind Reading __Dexter_ (Thinking)

Chapter 18

It was deathly silent in the Humvee as the news from Professor Oak deeper and deeper into their minds. The girls were silent and a little scared as they watched the four men and how they were tightening their grip on their rifles. Misty decides the break the ice figuratively and if they were out of the Humvee literately. "What are you guys going to do now?" She asks timidly, she watches Lead as him and his team exchange glances.

"We're going to kill them all." Moltres answers. "After we find somewhere to put you girls." Zapdos tells them. "What? Why can't we help?" Sabrina asks. "Like yeah, we want to help, Like Cerulean was our home and we had friends there, we had friends in lots of the Regions." Violet says. "Sorry girls, but you can't. To dangerous, plus the world might be at war, but you are still our mission and we finish our missions." Arctino says.

Daisy was about to try and convince them to let them help but the radio beeped and Lead answers it. "Hello Professor." Lead greets him. "Hello Ghost Team, I see you have Misty. Oh you have her sister and Sabrina in custody? You do better every mission." Oak says.

"They're with us now and part of the Package, Professor." Lead says. "Really?" Oak asks. "That's something I didn't think even the Ghosts could do. Not capture but befriend the four most wanted female Roqua members. Anyway, I have so bad news. The Japan Region has fallen and the English and American Region is struggling, The English are going to come to the American Region and they're going to make a last stand. The Marines are holding the West side of the American Region and The Navy is holding the South, Air Force has the North and The National Guard and Army has the East and are waiting for the English. Oh and you're the only combat force in the middle."

"So, if the American Regions Military fails, we're the only thing stopping the fall of the Region?" Zapdos asks. Oak only nods. "And there will be no reinforcements, no ammo drops, nothing. You will be on your own, because it going to take at least a year to build up a strong enough battle force to be able to fight back. Oh and your last mission has been debriefed and is now your, three thousandth five hundredth success." Oak tells them. "But since there's no Safe Zone I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're stuck with them now, where you go they go, so I suggest training them, they may be your back-up. "And with that Oak signs off.

Everyone is quiet as the news Oak has just given sets in. "Well, I guess we should get going." Lead says putting the Humvee into drive. "Where are we, like going?" Violet asks. "We're going to the closest city and getting a rental." Lead answers. "Oh, and we're going to treat you girls." He immediately regrets that decision as the girls begin to squeal with excitement that they are going into a town and they're going to get something. "Well there goes our quiet drive down the mountain side." Moltres mumbles as the girls continue to talking and trying to guess what they're going to get. Lead and Arctino look in the rear view mirror at the seven people in back.

"Lead, may I trade with Arctino? Hell I'll even set-up mini-gun and man it." Moltres begs. "Nah, Lead I was the rescuer when you and Arctino barely made it to Misty, I think I deserve to switch." Zapdos says. Lead and Arctino chuckle at their attempts to trade places. "Don't worry we'll be in town soon." Lead assures. A few hours pass and the snow gradually changes to dirt and vegetation, the drive continues a few more hours, then a road appears and the Humvee stops as Arctino takes a quick look at the map and points the left, they drive a little longer until a city comes into view and Lead turns into the woods on the outskirts of the city and the Humvee slows and then comes to a stop.

"Like why did we stop?" Lily asks. "Yeah, I thought we were going into town." Sabrina says. Lead moves his hand up and down his body and the girls realize what he means. "Then how are going in?" Misty asks. The guys answer by disappearing all the girls stare at the empty seats. "Where'd they like, go?" Violet asks. 'I don't know." Daisy says. Then they reappear. "That's how we are." Arctino says. "We'll be beside your girls the whole time. No one will even think of touching you."

"What if we like, want someone to touch us?" Violet asks. The guys look at each other. "To bad I guess." Moltres says. "Here." Lead tells Daisy handing her a wallet. She opens it and her eyes widen when she sees it full of hundreds and a credit card. "Like, how much is in here?" She asks. 10,000 in cash and 25,000 in the card. "REALLY!?" All the girls asks and begin to squeal with excitement when Lead nods.

"Well, let's get this over with." Zapdos says getting out and the others follow. When they get out the guys turn their Active Camo back on and disappears. Daisy was about to call for them when something lands on her shoulder and she looks behind her and sees Leads dark blue sunglasses and white skull bandana. "Don't worry. We're just invisible." He assures her. "Buy whatever you guys want."

"What about you guys?" She asks. "Don't worry. Misty has a list of what we need." Arctino says. "O.K, let's like, hurry and get to shopping" Lily says. The girls squeal again and they all head into town first they go to a restaurant and order take out. After they eat the shopping begins. It wasn't bad until the girls found a clothing store. The guys become confused when they get to the bra and panties section. They get even more confused when they get leggings and other types of under clothes after two hours of each girl getting one of everything that fits them leave. "At least they bought some shirts and pants" Arctino whispers. "Hey buy you girls some comfortable boots. We're going to be doing a lot of hiking in the future."

"O.K." Misty says as they stop at the shoe store and buys five pairs of boots each. After three hours of shopping decide to stop and return to the Humvee because it's getting dark. They barely have enough room in the boot as the girls put all their stuff in it. "Can I drive?" Zapdos asks. "Sure." Lead answers. "Remember though, this isn't Halo."

"Roger that." He says getting into the driver's seat. "Moltres you can have shotgun this time." Arctino says. "Thanks bro." Moltres says getting into the passenger's side. Lily gets in next followed by Lead then Daisy then Misty then Sabrina then Violet and then Arctino. Since Lead was a little more built then Zapdos and Moltres there was less room and Daisy hops into his lap while he was putting on his seatbelt. "We needed like, more room." She says as he adjusts and puts the seatbelt around the both of them. All the girls fall asleep as the drive down the road.

"You're lucky as hell Lead." Arctino whispers. "What do you mean?" He asks. "You got the girls all over you man. I wish I was you." Arctino answers. "Nah, they were just tired and happened to fall asleep in my direction." Lead says. "Probably." Arctino says yawning and placing his head against the window and going to sleep himself.

"You want to pull over Zapdos? We're the only ones up and we need to sleep." Lead tells Zapdos. "Alright." He says turning into the woods that looked clear. He flips some switches and the Humvee disappears. He hears the familiar sound of Leads snores.

He turns his glasses into night vision mode and looks in the back to see if everyone was asleep and holds back a chuckle as he watches Daisy unwrap her arms from around Leads neck and places his arms around her waist, then wraps her arms back around his neck and going back to sleep. "Lucky bastard." He says to himself turning the night vision and going to sleep as well.

Lead shivers a little as he feel warm breaths on his neck and feels something wrapped around it. He opens his eyes and looks down and sees Daisy has wrapped her arms around his neck and her head was on his shoulder facing his neck, he then notices his arms around her waist. He slowly moves his arms away from her waist but puts them back when she mumbles. "Please don't move. I'm like, comfy like this." She pulls herself a little closer to him and when her gentle breathing starts back he assumes she has gone back to sleep. He looks out the window and sees it's still dark outside. He looks at the glow in the dark clock on the Humvee dashboard and sees its 11:51 P.M. "Dang, I've only been asleep 25 minutes? that sucks." He says to himself before going back to sleep.

"HUUUUUOOOH" Arctino yawns and then stretches the best he can. He checks his watch. "1:26 huh?" He says to himself while getting out of the Humvee. **Boom, boom, boom. **Echoes as he beats on the Humvees roof. Everyone wakes up and look at Arctino. "Bathroom break." He says walking away with the briefcase that held the portable toilet. Everyone follows him and on the way the girls played rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first and next. When they get to Arctino the guys each get a tree and do their business while the girls do theirs after they get done and pack up the toilet they start the walk back. The guys hear the girls talking about something but not wanting to invade their privacy they listen as the girls settle it with rock, paper, scissors again. "Wow, they settle stuff quickly." Moltres says as they approach the Humvee.

"Yep." The guys agree. They finally get to the Humvee which was still invisible but Zapdos had the keys so he turned the camo off and get in. They get in the order as earlier except this time Sabrina got in Leads lap. Moltres, Arctino, and Zapdos hold back giggles as Lead mentally complains. They get in and the camo comes back on. Sabrina sits facing Lead and wrapping her arms around his neck like Daisy did. He quickly reads her mind and sees she wants him to wrap his arms around her too so he does. He silently swallows as she snuggles up to him.

"_Five crushes, Lead. Seems like a record to me." _Moltres jokes. _"Yep, looks like a record to me. He seems comfy to me. What you guys think?" _Zapdos asks joining in on the jokes. _"I think he's comfy, look he has his hands resting on her waist. Isn't he great?"_ Arctino says joking _"Shut up_. _Just wait till they start crushing on you." _Lead says. _"Nah, they want you Lead. We safe." _Arctino says. _"Whatever, I'm just going to let them continue and I'm going to play along."_ Lead says. _"Starting now."_ The three men do their best not to burst into laughter as Lead slowly rubs Sabrina's back and she softly hums. After a couple of minutes of holding back laughter the men finally go to sleep.

"Mmhm." Lead mumbles to himself as his phone vibrates and he pulls it out and sees its 6:30. He shivers a little when warm air touches his neck and he remembers that Sabrina is on him. He gently shakes her. "Hey, time to get up." He says softly. She mumbles something but gets up anyway. "Wake the others. I'm going to start breakfast." He tells her. "But I'm too comfortable plus its warm here it's going to be freezing out there." She says getting out of his lap and watching him open the top of the Humvee where the mini-gun goes and climbs out.

"Let's see. Grilled bacon, eggs, grilled ham, coffee and or juice." Lead says looking at the breakfast materials. He digs through the Humvee's boot until he finds portable grill. "What's on the menu Lead?" Arctino asks stretching. "Grilled bacon, eggs, grilled ham and coffee and or juice." Lead says tossing him one of the orange juices. "Thanks. Where are we going? I mean we'll follow you anywhere we just want to know where that anywhere is." Arctino says taking a drink of his juice. "I don't know Arctino, I just don't know. I guess we could head for the West Coast and help the first Marine unit we find." Lead says. "Sounds Good." Moltres says. He turns and sees Moltres and Zapdos standing beside Arctino.

The girls come out eventually and they all eat breakfast, use the restroom and clean up their campsite. "We don't have the ammo to train you girls so we're going to use psychic powers to give you a crash course (A Very quick lesson of something) of combat. The girls sit as Moltres gives them the memories of Ghost Teams Training and some of their tactics from the Office Building raid to save Misty. After about an hour the girls have the memories memorized and a little ready for combat.

They get in the Humvee the guys getting in the same order while the girls played a quick game of rock, paper, scissors and Lily sitting in Leads lap. "Alright. We're going to Nevada and then to the California to help some Marines." Lead says as they drive toward the intersection. "Plus they may be our only reinforcements because we can't make it to the East Coast and I doubt we'll make it to the South Coasts."

"Lead, I don't trust this road. We're literately the only people on it and that makes us a target." Zapdos says slowing down as they get on the intersection. "Pull over, I don't like this either." Lead says as Zapdos pulls over. Lily gets off of Leads lap as he climbs out through the mini-gun hole. They watch as he sprays a box and the box gets 3x bigger and he opens it and pulls out big gun. "That's the mini-gun." Arctino says as Lead climbs on the roof and hooks it in. He jumps from the roof and gets in being careful not to hurt someone and then stands up in the middle manning the mini-gun. **Boom, boom.** Sounds as he signals to go and Zapdos starts driving again.

"Arctino, like what is that humming?" Daisy asks because there has be a humming ever since they have gotten on the intersection. "Lead spooling the mini-gun. Mini-gun aren't like regular guns, you have to warm them up by spooling them." Arctino explains. Everyone except Lead looks at the radio when a hologram comes up. "What's wrong Dexter?" Moltres asks when he pops up.

_"M18 Helo armed with missiles and machine gun headed our way. ETA for intersection 2 minutes."_ Dexter says. Misty was about to asks how deadly it was when a **BRRIIIINGG! BOOM, BOOOM, BOOM. **Echoes throughout the Humvee and intersection. "MISSILES! ZAPDOS EVASIVE MANEUVERS! ARCTINO ACTIVATE THE MINI A.A GUN! MOLTRES ACTIVATE THE RADAR SYSTEMS AND PREP THE SIDE TURRET AND WAIT FOR MY COMMAND TO ENGAGE!" Lead yells still firing at the incoming missiles and the helicopter that has flown into view.

"Excuse me ladies." Arctino says opening the back window of the Humvee and doing something that made the back turn flat and three 3ft. walls appear and a seated box looking thing with four rods on the side pointed in the air in the middle. "4 more aircraft incoming!" Moltres yells as Arctino mans the mini A.A (Anti-Aircraft) gun and engaging the aircraft with Lead. "10 more!" Moltres yells to Lead and Arctino.

**BRIIIINNNGG and PUME, PUME, PUME. **Thunders throughout the mountainous intersection followed by the explosions and crashing of the aircraft as there shot down. "Moltres get on the side turret now!" Lead yells as fighter jets join the helicopters. "Roger that." Moltres says as the door to the passenger side opens and the seat slides out and the door turns into a shield when a M60 50 Caliber Machine appears and Moltres mans it and opens fire on the jets.

"Zapdos put the pedal to the metal!" Moltres yells as the zoom down the intersection with the fighter jets following. "Last of the Helos are down!" Arctino yells to Lead. "Good job guys. Now let's get those jets." Lead tells them. "LEAD, MARINE CHECKPOINT UP AHEAD! WE CAN'T GET THROUGH WITHOUT THE JETS FOLLOWING US!" Zapdos yells hoping that Lead heard him over the A.A gun and machine guns.

"Stop the Humvee. You three take the girls and I'll provide cover. Shrink all the stuff in the boot too." Lead yells Zapdos as brings the Humvee to screeching halt and the guys hop out and Arctino opens the boot and sprays all the contents with a green liquid and then they shrink. "Poke ball go." Arctino says putting the shrunken bags and clothes into the Poke ball.

"Let's go girls." Moltres says motioning them to get out. Arctino, Zapdos, and Moltres make a triangle around the girls. "Lead on your command." Zapdos says into the mic. "3… 2…. 1…. GO!" **BRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG. **Lead yells before lighting up the jets and sky with the mini-gun as Moltres, Arctino, and Zapdos sprint toward the checkpoint in a triangle formation with the girls in the middle. **BRRIINNGG. **Roars from behind them as Lead continues to cover them. **WWWWEEEAAARRRRMMM. BBBOOOOOMMM. **Comes from a jet that crashes to their left knocking them to the ground but they recover and start the run again after running about two minutes they get to the checkpoint and stop and put their hands up when the Marines cock and aim their weapons at them.

"DON'T MOVE!" a Marine yells at them. "We're American too." Arctino says showing his U.S Flag Patch on his right arm. He turns around when the mini-gun doesn't fire anymore and the jets fire their machine guns at the Humvee. "LEAD I'M COMING!" Arctino yells slinging his assault rifle and charging the Humvee. "Lead, where you at bro?" He asks looking around the inside. "Underneath the Humvee man. I have the mini-gun and getting ready to sprint the checkpoint. Coming?" Lead says.

"Yeah. On your mark." Arctino says waiting in the door. "Mark!" Lead yells rolling out from under the Humvee jumping to his feet and sprinting toward the checkpoint Arctino by his side. Someone throws smoke grenades as the near the checkpoint which their thankful for and when they get to the checkpoint the remaining jets fly away.

"Like what's with the jets?" Lily asks when Lead and Arctino walk up. "They've been hanging around for about five days now, every time we try to send someone out the Helo or a jet would shoot at us or try and bomb us. I'm Major Shady by the way." A Marine says offering Lead his hand.

"I'm Lead. We are Ghost Team Bravo the best of the Ghost. This is our Medic/Secondary Sniper Arctino. This is our Machine Gunner/Demo. Expert Moltres. And this is our Primary Sniper/Cook Zapdos. Oh and these lovely ladies are Sabrina, Daisy, Violet, Lily, and Misty." Lead introduces.

"They're also his girlfriends." Zapdos says looking at his nails. **Whack. **Echoes a little from Lead smacking the back of his head. "Ouch." Zapdos says rubbing the back of his head. Moltres taps Arctino on the shoulder and points over at the girls and they chuckle under their breath as the see the girls with huge blushes on their faces.

"Care to look around our outpost?" Maj. Shady asks. "Sure, do we get a guide?" Moltres asks "Yes, Stump show them around and were they can bunk." Maj. Shady tells the Marine they assume is Stump. After getting through the tour they find there's a total of five Marines stationed at the outpost. "Thanks for the tour Stump." Zapdos says offering his hand and Stump takes it. They start to walk away when Stump stops them with a question.

"Are you the reinforcements?" He asks. "Negative son." Lead says. "We are now though. We going to get you guys out of here tomorrow and connect you with another Marine unit." Lead says. "You can count on that."

"Really? You could do that? Connect us with a Marine unit down the road?" Stump asks. "Could of, should of, would of, going to do even if that means KILLING EVERY SINGLE DAMN ROQUA MOTHERFUCKER THAT GET'S IN OUR WAY TO, GET YOU TO MARINES TO YOUR MARINE BROTHERS THEN WE WILL, WE ARE THE GHOSTS AND NOTHING STOPS US FROM GOAL AND OUR NEW GOAL IS TO GET YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS FROM HERE, TO YOUR BROTHERS DOWN THE ROAD." Lead says before almost screaming his head off showing Stump how important he thought they were. "Now go tell Maj. Please."

"Sir are you sure about getting back on the road during the day? And to make it worst with five Marines?" Zapdos says as he and Lead walk to the Humvee they abandoned earlier. "Does it look like daytime to you?' Lead asks as they get in and start it. "No." Zapdos answers. "Well then, no worries then." Lead says. They both smile under their bandanas as they drive into the small outpost. When they pull up they see Maj. Shady with three Poke balls and Lead stops the Humvee.

"Sir, what's in the balls?" Lead asks sticking his out the window. "It's all the weapons and intel in the outpost." The Maj. Says happily. "Arctino gave me a bottle of shrinking stuff and told me all the stuff returns to normal size when there released from the ball."

"Indeed sir, it is true." Lead says. "Are you and your men ready?" "They sure are. They have packed all of their belonging and even packed all of the clothes they have. You don't know how happy it made them when they learned they could take all their stuff." Maj. Shady says. "Well I got to go get my transport ready. See you guys in about an hour. Don't forget to refuel and reload."

"Thank you sir. We'll try not to forget." Lead jokes and the major laughs a little before going to his transport. And the Ghosts Humvee drives to refueling station where Lead refuels and Zapdos gets more ammo and puts them in Poke balls so they don't weigh the men down. They also issue each of the girls M4X's and M1911's so they can defend themselves. Three hours later Lead checks the time and sees its 12 A.M.

"Alright boys, Pack it up. We got to move out now if we want to get there before 12 when their average baby time starts and the next Marine post is 100 miles away and we're going to get there before 12 P.M." Lead says packing up his weapons and placing them in the Poke balls. "It sucks we couldn't get another Humvee." Moltres says putting Poke balls with weapons on his belt. "Lead's girlfriends didn't want one." Zapdos says. **Whack. **"Damn it Lead. Where'd you come from?" Zapdos asks rubbing the back of his head.

"We can't afford it. When we get to California we're going to be walking." Lead says. "That's true." Arctino says handing Zapdos a water. "Alright, guys. Let's go Zapdos you drive. Oh and this time it's Halo time." Lead tells him and patting his shoulder and going to find the girls and tell them time to go.

"This is Houndour Team to Ghost Team, How's it going up there?" Maj. asks as they speed down the intersection. "We're good, how's it going on your end?" Moltres asks playing with his pistol. "We're good. Glad to be out of that outpost." Maj responds. "Glad to hear that." Moltres says. "Alright signing off for now." Maj. says. "Roger." Moltres says putting up the radio.

Arctino holds back chuckles as he watches Violet play with Leads hand and how he reluctantly plays back with hers.

_"How's her hands? You think your other girls are jealous?" _Arctino asks jokingly._ "Nah, they might want to help improve his hand skills." _Zapdos says getting in on the joke. _"You know, so they don't have to rely on their own." _Moltres jokes and all three burst into laughter. **Boom, boom, honk.**

"Ouch, Ow, Ah that hurt." The three say as Lead used his psychic powers on them. "Whoops, must have… slipped my mind." Lead says continuing to play with Violets fingers. "Is everything O.K up there." Stump asks through the radio. "Roger, finger slipped." Zapdos lies. "O.K. Just checking, Signing out" Stump says before hanging up.

Meanwhile the girls not understanding what happened just forget about and go to sleep except Violet who plays a quick game of I Spy with the men before shifting herself to face Lead and wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her head on his shoulder and purposely exhaling through her mouth in hopes of getting any sexual emotion from him but receives nothing but his arms gently wrapping around her waist.

"Zapdos tell Maj. we're pulling over for the night. You need to sleep and so do they. And that they need to pull up to us as close as they can." Lead says sensing that his team are trying their best to stay awake. "Thanks Lead." Zapdos says. "Can you do it Moltres? I can't take my eyes off the road." "Sure bro." Moltres say picking up the radio. "Houndour Team. Ghost Lead says pull it over behind us about 5 feet. We're going to sleep here and Lead knows you guys are too." Moltres tells Houndour Team as Zapdos brings the Humvee to a stop.

"Roger, that Moltres. Pulling over behind you now and pulling up 5 feet. Thanks for letting us sleep. Don't think we could drive much longer." Stump Replies. "No problem, Good Dreams guys." Moltres says signing off. "You guys too." Stump replies before signing off as well.

After they pull over Lead activates the Humvee's Active Camo and turns the switch to multiple and turns Maj's. Invisible too. After seeing if his team was asleep he maneuvers Violet around a bit and gives her a quick peck on the lips and then does the same with the other four girls and he smiles to himself when the girls each smile a little and then making sure everything is O.K he goes to sleep too.

"MMMHHN." Moltres groans stretching. "What time is it?" He asks himself looking his watch. "5:30 huh? Well early Pidgey gets the Caterpie." He looks in the back and sees he's the only one awake and he looks at the map and sees their only 5 hours from the destination if they drive at full speed. He swallows a yelp as arm gently shoves Zapdos's shoulder waking him. "I'm up already." Moltres says looking in the back and seeing Arctino awake.

"Watch, I can't wait to see their reactions when they wake up." Arctino says. They don't understand what he's talking until they see him carefully slide Lead's hands under Violet's shorts and they chuckle she giggles and they hold back laughter imagining the reactions of when they wake up.

(That's not cool.) Sabrina thinks to herself watching with one eye. (Well I think it's time to get up.) "Morning guys." She says fake yawning and stretching. "Morning Sabrina" They greet her at the same time. "What's for breakfast?" Sabrina asks. She's answered by growling stomachs. "Come on Sabrina. Let's make something Arctino says getting out.

"Sure Arctino." She says following him the trunk. Zapdos and Moltres decide to help and they get out too. "Mmm. HUUOOOH." Violet yawns followed by Lead's yawning. "Morning. Thanks for the goodnight kiss." Violet greets him. "No problem Violet." Lead tells her. "What's wrong Violet? Are you getting a fever?" He asks when her face turns tomato red he pulls his hand up to feel if she has a fever and stops when a small **smack **echoes and Violet lets out a small yelp.

"I'M SO SORRY VIOLET. I DIDN'T PUT HANDS THERE." Lead apologizes quickly and then remembering he has two hands he quickly removes the other one causing the waist band to pull back and come back and it lets out another small **smack **as the band connects back to her waist and Violet yelps again. "Violet I'm so, so sorry. Please believe me, I didn't put my hands there." Lead begins to apologize again.

"I believe you." Violet says rubbing her waists. "It was kind nice. Even though you didn't get skin it still felt kind of nice." Violet says waking up the other girls. (I'm so glad she can't see under my bandana.) Lead thinks to himself and feeling the heat in his cheeks getting warmer.

Everyone gets up and Misty wakes the Marines who have breakfast with them and after breakfast they each relieve themselves while everyone is finishing breakfast or relieving themselves Sabrina pulls Violet to the side and using psychic powers shows her what happened before she woke up.

They quickly pack and get back on the road and being too tired to argue the girls get back in the same order as before and when everyone is back in they immediately go back to sleep as do Arctino and Moltres leaving Zapdos, Lead and Violet awake Zapdos though had on some headphones and was jamming out to some music to help him stay awake meanwhile Violet and Lead talk to each other, Violet playing with Leads hands some more, locking their fingers together every once in while or just poke around at his finger tips with at bobby pin amazed at the reaction speed.

4 hours later Violet and Lead know a good bit each other she, also find out about Zapdos who after about an hour of driving stopped listening to music and got to know her better they also explained to her how they were so in sync with one another.

"So you four like, took experimental drugs and scientific experiments just for that one office building raid to like, save Misty?" Violet asks wondering why someone would voluntarily let scientists experiment on them for the life of one person.

"You see, as Ghosts our job is to succeed no matter what and if taking experiments and drugs to achieve victory, then we will endure the pain and take whatever the scientist give us." Zapdos explains clearing up things for her.

"Oh, I see now. So you have never like, gotten defeated before?" She asks. They shake their heads and Zapdos hands her an IPad 760 and she stare in awe at the record she sees. "1005 Victories? And no loses?" She asks not believing the information before her eyes. "Yep, we drop in, kill whoever gets in our way, do our job, gather quick Intel then pull out. Job done in less than 2 hours." Lead says proudly and he and Zapdos share a fist bump. "Wow, you guys are a perfect team." Violet says making small circles in the center of Lead's gloved hand with her thumb. "Yep." They answer at the same time

"Well heres the Marine outpost." Zapdos says pulling up to a gate. "Pretty big outpost." Violet says as they pull into it. "We've seen bigger." Lead says while waking up everyone.

**Wow. 9 and ½ pages on Microsoft Word. Well guys this is the longest chapter yet. And this is going to be the longest chapter. I decided to make it like a book and have a good bit of chapters except to get done quicker I'm going to try and put less stuff into each chapter. Well I got to go to bed its 11:33 P.M and I got school in the morning. So goodnight/morning whatever time you read this.**


	19. Chapter 19

Characters

Ash 18- KIA

Misty 18- Humvee Transport to and past Marine Outpost.

Brock 21- KIA

**What's up people? How is everyone doing? I took the ASVAB today (10/15/14) and I feel I did well. It was easy for the most part until the Math Section. You know how hard it is to calculate $148,000 with 10% interest over a five year period **_**without **_**a calculator and just pencil and paper? It was very hard but, the rest was easy. Anyway onto this long story.**

Chapter 19

After Zapdos refuels and everyone gets out to stretch their legs they wave goodbye to the Marines and continue to California.

"Alright guys. At the rate we're going and the speed we should be at the California border in about 7 hours if we drive non-stop and at 135 mph." Zapdos says as they speed down the highway.

"Once we get there, we're going to pull over here and take everything and shrink it and place them in their respectful Poke ball in case of an emergency or something. Then after we get everything we're going to hike from Point Alpha to here at Point Hotel. Anything between or past that will be a side mission and will only be conducted if we deem it as important or Command tells us it is. Remember these woods are and will be filled with wild and extremely dangerous Pokémon." Lead says showing everyone the points and mission on the Holographic Screen on the Dashboard so everyone can see the current mission.

"How long will the hike be?" Sabrina asks digging through some bags.

"Where did you get those bags? And it will take about a week or two depending on our rest and non-rests." Lead asks and tells her as him and the other guys stare at the bags.

"Two weeks huh? Let me see Daisy these are yours the Arcanine Red, Violet these Mahogany colored are yours right? Misty heres yours Ocean Blue, Lily heres your Olive Green and here are mine Dark Green." She says passing out the girls boots. Violet who once again was seated in Lead's lap after winning Rock, Paper, Scissors was tying her right boot when she noticed a dark black stain on his shin and there was a medium sized rip.

"Lead, like what happened?" She asks and wondering what she's talking about look at his leg.

"I remember when he got that injury. It was the night we stayed in the cave and after their scouting and you guys shooting them Lead was sleeping and seem to be having a rough time sleeping so I went to see and I noticed his leg bleeding." Misty says. "Can we see it?"

Lead shrugs and pulls the leg up but nothings there not even a scar. "WHAT?" All of the Ghosts ask marvelously. "It can't." Zapdos says alternating from the road and Lead. "It must." Moltres says.

"Only way to find out." Lead says and giving Arctino a thumbs up. "Sure is." Arctino says. **BANG! **A small **Zip** comes from the bullet of Arctino's M1911 Super Packer Pistol as it pierces through Lead's chest and he slumps back.

All the girls stare at Arctino and what he did and wondering how he could that so easily and not be remorseful then they hear a small chattering like sound and thinking its bugs they start looking for them except Misty who is frozen at the thought of Bug Pokémon being in the same type area as her.

"EEEEKKK!" Misty shrieks when something soft rubs against her exposed sides. "Chill will you. It's just me." Lead says showing her his hand before the girls have time to ask any questions Lead opens his shirt and they see through his undershirt as his wound slowly heals itself.

"Wow, you guys are like, the Wolverine." Daisy says hopping up and down in her seat. "Yep, except Adamantium Claws come out of our knuckles." Arctino says.

As they continue he drive the girls asks continuous amounts of questions one after another about what it's like, does it hurt and other questions like that and the guys gladly answer each question until the Humvee slows and stops.

"Time to start packing." Moltres says getting out and popping the trunk.

They separate everything accordingly and then making sure the essentials are first they put those on their belts and the rest goes in their bags and last but not least the last thing shrunken and put in a Poke ball is the Humvee. After it's placed in the bag they begin the hike past the border from Nevada to California and after an hour of walking they get to a fence.

"Like, what now?" Lily asks looking up at it. "We go through." Zapdos says simply pulling her into a hug and jumping backwards into the fence and going through effortlessly. Moltres does the same with Violet, Arctino takes Sabrina and Lead takes Daisy and Misty. After they get through, they restart the hike and after 4 hours of walking the sun begins to set.

"We're lost." Misty groans. "No, we're not." Lead says for the fiftieth time. "Yeah we are. Arctino gave Violet a pair of your awesome glasses and I've borrowed them and have been checking on our positions and stuff and we are way off route." She says. "You have us in the middle of nowhere."

"No, we are not in the middle of nowhere. We are in the Forest of California Latitude 75 Longitude 35 Altitude 100 ft. Thus we are somewhere not nowhere." Lead says as they walk. "Plus, I'm making different trails to throw whoever might be following us off track, because my responsibility is to protect all of you. So shut up, mind your business and let me do my job."

"Me shut up? If your job is to protect us how come you have barely done a good job at it, huh? I mean I saw some of the memories from when you came and rescued you me, but I didn't see you protecting them when Moltres got shot in the Pokémon Research Lab. Surge did it. Patched him up to. And when you were coming up running and gunning isn't protecting them. And when the Helicopters and Jets were on the Highway you could barely protect us when we were running to the small outpost. A jet even almost killed us. I don't know how you became Leader of this Ghost Unit. You mostly really on instincts instead of tactics and strategy. If was your boss I would fire you and give you men a Real Leader." Misty says.

"Real Leader? A Real Leader? A Real Leader takes bullets for his Team, They take grenades and put everything they got into protecting and keeping up the welfare of them. Unlike _YOU_ who couldn't get herself out of the pickle jar and her boyfriend died for her and who was the ONLY Team to agree to help him for the mission? Mine. We took the job because WE know the values partnership and I am the ONLY Leader who has taken machine gun bullets for the Team to evacuate but they didn't they came back, THAT is REAL Leadership. Protecting the team no matter what." Lead who has stopped walking and turned around growls at her and Arctino jogs over to him handing him a needle whish he takes.

"You mean like how your great leadership protected them in Africa? When you all were down and out and you guys kept fighting and then the "Oh so great leader" calls off the helicopter because you couldn't fight anymore but Zapdos could and then Insurgents overran your perimeter and knifed him? And then you shoot them after they do more damage? Huh? Is that the kind of Leader you are? If so then you are the sorriest leader there is." Misty growls back venom flowing out of her voice and the forest turns silent everyone looking at her the air turning denser as the Ghosts stare at her unbelievingly that she could know about Africa.

There's a **crack** as Lead crushes the needle in his hand. "We're resting here. Misty thinks she's such a good leader she can take control of all you guys till morning." Lead says walking away his voice deep and venomous and the Ghosts know that isn't good.

Everyone turns to Misty since she's the temporary leader. "Like, Great job Misty, Don't you know not to like bring up a soldiers past especially if it is one that haunts them? Not even Team Roqua would stoop that low." Daisy says laying down her stuff. Misty only looks at the ground knowing she shouldn't have said that no matter how angry she gets. "I'm going to go find him. Zapdos take over for me please." She says heading the direction Lead was. After about two minutes of walking she finds a lake that has a Slanted rock on top of flat boulder. She just about turned around when she sees a figure cut something then eat it and sneaking closer she sees Lead cutting pieces of a Peach and then eating it.

Taking a chance she climbs up on the rock and scoots an arm lengths away from him and pulling her knees up to her chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up Africa. I just got…"

"Angry." Lead interrupts "its O.K I forgive. I said stuff I shouldn't have to." Since his arm is about six inches longer than hers he gently grabs her arm and pulls her next to him and he offers her some peach and she accepts since she left her bag with the others, they then split a MRE and water. Knowing she is kind of down he gently wraps an arm around stomach and softly rubs under her ribs. "Ash said you liked being rubbed here." Lead says as she tenses and relaxes after a couple of seconds and she nods. As he rubs her side she pulls herself closer to him.

"It's kind of dark don't you think?" She asks as it gets darker. "It will be O.K. Arctino and them know where we are and I won't let anyone or thing harm you." He says placing her between his legs as they watch the stars and he rubs her sides.

"Want to know a secret?" She asks as they watch the stars and guess shapes. "Sure." Lead says and tilting his head when she removes his fingerless gloves from his right hand. "Don't worry you won't need it." She tells him and trusting her he lets his arm and hand go limp as she wiggles around in her shorts before sliding both their hands down hem and Lead doesn't feel any difference until she slides his fingers over her and she shutters a little.

"I stopped wearing them since we got on the highway." She says keeping his hand in place. "I figured since we have you I wouldn't need them anymore so I stopped wearing them." She gently pushes his hand back and forth over her and lets off small shudders every time finally she sticks her and his fingers in and shivers at the new feeling before slowly pulling them out of her and then out of her pants. "Try it." She says holding out her index and middle finger. "I'll even go first." she says taking his index and middle finger and sticking them in her mouth and softly sucking them before pulling them out and smiling. "See nothing poisonous." She says quickly sliding her fingers under his bandana and into his mouth and smiles at him when he gently sucks her fingers.

"You taste bitter sweet. Like your personality." Lead tells her.

"Thank you it's just my way of you know, thanking you for all you have done and risked." She says wrapping his arms around her.

"It's no problem. And I think you won the contest." He says throwing her off guard.

"You knew?" She asks looking down. "Yep." He answers rubbing her belly. "So, we date now?" She asks. "That was the prize I think." He answers.

"Well, can I ask you a favor then?" She asks him. "Sure." He says slowly.

"Well, I was wondering, since the other girls you know like you to, and even though we can't see under your bandana and glasses, but back to the subject at hand, would you be O.K if we like shared you? I don't want the other's efforts to go down the drain you know?" She asks wondering if it was smart or not.

"I'm fine with it and I think the others will be too." He says. "Well come here. We might as well go to sleep. We got a lot to do tomorrow." He says laying down pulling her on top of him. She was about to ask if the rock was uncomfortable when she sees he's laying his head on his bag.

"Don't worry, there's no bugs in the vicinity and it will be hot later on in the night." He tells her wrapping his arms around her. One around her waist and the other around the middle of her back and she lays her head on his chest and listens to his steady heart beat as she wraps her arms around his neck. He pulls his mask up to his nose and gives her a small kiss on her forehead.

"That's not a kiss. This is a kiss." She says locking her lips to his and breaking after a few seconds.

**Meanwhile before the last part happened.**

"Did she, like find him." Lily asks. Arctino nods his head as he shares his psychic power with everyone.

"Think he'll be mean?" Sabrina asks.

"Nah, I think he took one of the shots." Moltres says. "He doesn't seem to know she's there."

"He like, does now." Daisy points out as Misty climbs up the rock.

"Alright, like think they should be alone. For this part. You know to like, forgive each other without invasion of privacy." Violet says.

"I agree with Violet, let's leave them alone and eat then get some sleep." Zapdos says starting a fire. They make a Large MRE and Tea and eat and drink as much as they wanted before going to bed on a blanket under the stars since it was hot enough already.

**O.K Chapter 19 down. By the ways things are going I think I will finish this soon. I estimate that it will be no longer than 23 chapter. I hope you guys like the way the story is. I and my bro Jerome / Night Wing have been kind of busy lately but we still find time. He sends me ideas at around 8 P.M and I start and finish by 11:30 P.M – 12:30 A.M. It is 12:24 A.M now and I need to go to bed. So good night/morning whatever time you read this.**


	20. Chapter 20

Characters

Misty 18- California Forest.

**Hey guys I'm sorry for not posting the last chapter yesterday (10/16/14). I didn't really have time. But today was different. I didn't have much school work. I dropped the Ash: KIA and Brock: KIA because I think you guys get the point that their dead. Anyway I'm almost done with the story, about 2-3 chapters. Anyway to the story.**

Chapter 20

Misty grumbles softly, as something gently pulls on her and she snuggles closer to, Lead as he wraps his arms tighter around her.

"Let's get him on the three count of three." A voice says.

"Roger." Another.

Lead waits for the voices to get closer and in a split second the stick guns are destroyed as his psychic powers destroy the sticks Arctino and Moltres worked so hard to find.

"Lead we have to go soon." Moltres says. "Yeah Lead. Get up." Arctino says poking him.

"Alright I'll be there." Lead grumbles stretching a little. "Alright we'll start breakfast that way you two can eat as soon as you arrive and we can continue the hike." Arctino says as he and Moltres walk back to their camp to start breakfast.

"Misty wake up. We got to regroup." Lead says gently shaking her and after failing to wake her completely he rolls onto his side and she moves around to adjust to the sudden shift, so deciding the only way is to sit up, he sits up and she reluctantly gets up too.

"I wanted to sleep in." She says a little aggravated. "It will be O.K, you will be awake soon and I bet your hungry and can't wait for breakfast." He says rubbing her sides.

"Your right, I could go for breakfast." She says as her stomach growls a little. "Plus you can tell the other girls your accomplishment." He says as they get up and start to walk.

When they get to the other campsite they grab something to eat and Misty tells the girls about what happened and they all become happy and start making a schedule for who gets him and when and Lead instantly regrets his decision of being "Shared" by the girls.

Since his partners are lost about the whole thing he show them using psychic powers of what happened, well most of what happened. Lead though they were going to make jokes but they congratulated him for getting five girls.

"If we didn't have girlfriends you would have had some competition." Moltres says they begin packing up the stuff. "Probably." Lead says playfully. "I am the smartest one."

"Psshhh. I am." Zapdos says. "I'd like to see one of you besides Arctino shoot the nuts off a fly."

"Whatever." Lead and Moltres mumble as they finish packing and get the girls, then continue the hike.

"Lead, if we have or regeneration back can't we just teleport? It would be easier on the girls." Zapdos says as they walk down another trail. "I didn't think of that." Lead says stopping. "We can teleport to the next town and the girls can do whatever they want for a little bit."

"Alright, break time." Moltres says getting ready to teleport. "Alright everyone hold hands and we will teleport the next town and you can do whatever you want for a few hours. Even shop but we're going to be at the Hotel you choose so we can't help you with what you buy." Lead tells everyone as they get ready to teleport. "O.K, teleportation in 3…2….1 **ZING JING.** "Hm, looks good." Zapdos says looking around. "Alright girls lets go check into a hotel."

They walk around for a bit before finding a small resort that was vacant and they took two rooms. Well the girls bought two rooms the Ghosts used Active Camo and watched as the bought the rooms.

"So, I like think you three should share a room and we share with Lead." Daisy says handing Arctino the key to their room. Not wanting to get into an argument the three don't even resist her and head for the room. "Guys? You just going to give in?" Lead asks as they walk by.

"Yep." They answer going into their room and shutting the door. "Well let's get to our room and you girls can do whatever you want to do today." Lead says unlocking their room.

"Like, whatever we want?' Daisy asks. "Yes." Lead answers holding the door for them and entering last.

"Anything?" She asks again. "Yep. Whatever you want." Lead says dropping his bag and sitting on the couch.

While the other girls check out the room Daisy plops down in his lap.

"Can we do you?" She asks tilting her head. "You said whatever we wanted." "Anything except that." Lead says. He reaches into his pocket and hands her his wallet. "Here, go you girls go shopping and buy whatever makes you happy."

"O.K." She says hopping up. "Who wants to go shopping?!"

"We get to shop?" Misty asks. "Yep." Daisy answers showing them Lead's wallet. "We can buy whatever we want." "SWEET." They all say happily. "I'll like, catch up later though." Lily says plopping onto the couch beside Lead and kicking off her shoes. "I just want to relax in the hot tub a bit and forget about being in those woods."

"Like O.K. Call us on the team radio when you want to get together." Violet says as they leave to go shopping leaving Lily and Lead to themselves.

"You can head to the hot tub. I'll make something and bring it to you O.K?" Lead says walking over to the kitchen.

"Really? Thanks." She says walking out of the room and toward the room with the tub. Thirty minutes later Lead finishes making two plates of food. The food on the plate was Flamed Chicken, mashed potatoes, melon and sweet tea and after making sure everything was properly in place he heads toward the hot tub and when he gets sees Lily leaning against one of the tubs walls in a light red bikini and she has her eyes closed. He places the food on the sink and he reaches into the water and scoops a little up before splashing her with it and Activating his Camo just as she opens her eyes and prepares to splash back.

"How? I was pretty sure someone splashed me." She says to herself looking around. "I brought you something to eat." Lead says turning off his Camo and getting her plate and handing it to her. "Thanks." She says watching him sit on the edge of the tub.

She looks at what he made and is surprised that he could make something like this and her being a little she picks up the chicken and takes a bit off it thinking it was burnt but after a couple of seconds chewing she realized that it just looked burnt and it was the best tasting chicken she has had. "This is like, the best chicken." She says swallowing. "Ghosts got to be able to do anything. Cooking included." He says eating. "You are like the most awesome cook." She says after trying the potatoes. "You think this is good you should Arctino's cooking." Lead says placing his plate down.

"You done?" She asks wondering if he could eat that fast. "Nope. Just had enough for now."

"Oh O.K. could you rub my feet please? It would help me relax more." She asks sticking her foot out. "Mhmhm." Lead mumbles to himself while thinking. "Sure thing." He answers after a bit. He gently grasps her foot and slowly presses his thumbs in up and down motion on the bottom of her foot as she put her plate down.

After doing that he runs his hands slowly up and down the sole of her foot which causes her to giggle a little as he tickles her a little. "Cut it out." She giggles. "Nah, you seem to like it." Lead says playfully tickling her foot on purpose. "O.K, O.K. I think you should do the other one now." She says after a couple of minutes because she needed to get some air because she couldn't stop from giggling and she had run out of breath and him changing feet would give her a quick breather and she is relieved when he gets her foot and slowly rubs it and does the same things he did with her other foot except tickle her. After a few minutes he slowly put her foot.

"Alright Lily, the other should be returning soon and I got to make them something to eat." He says getting up and picking up his plate and she hands him her empty plate. "Oh, if you want more it will be on the table after I cook for the others." He says walking out.

After an hour of cooking he makes enough food for everyone to at least have thirds and he puts the food on the table before flopping onto the couch. A few minutes later Lily walks in, in an Olive Green robe and she grabs a quick bite of the food then, she sits beside Lead on the couch but after a minute she is leaning against him, so he gets her to sit sideways in his lap and then she places her arms around his neck as his goes around back and after watching a movie they both fall asleep.

"We're like, back." Violet announces as she and the others return with arms full of bags and she shushes the others as she sees Lead and Lily sound asleep on the couch. "What's that smell?" Misty asks as she and the others smell something good.

"Look on the table." Sabrina says pointing at the table which is full of food. They walk over to the table and find a note.

_Dear Girls_

_I figured you would be hungry when you got back from your shopping so I made you guys something to eat as well. There is Flamed Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, Melon and Sweet Tea. I hope you enjoy it,_

_Lead._

"AWE! He made us something to eat. That is so sweet." Misty gushes. "It looks like, a chief or someone made it." Daisy says.

"MMM. It tastes like, so awesome." Violet who has taken a piece chicken and popped it into her mouth says.

"It is good." Sabrina says chewing on some chicken. So then they all eat as much as they can and when they get full they decide it best to go to bed so they all get on the bed and are amazed at how big it is, because even with the four of them there was still a lot of room and after a few minutes they are all out. After about three hours of sleeping Lead wakes up and find the girls in the bed asleep and decides the bed will be better than the couch so he carries Lily to the bed and lays her down between Sabrina and Daisy and he lays in the middle of Daisy and Violet and Violet is in the middle of Lead and Misty. After making sure everyone had cover he lays down and goes back to sleep.

**Meanwhile in Arctino's, Moltres's, and Zapdos's room before the last part.**

After getting in the room Arctino begins to cook as Moltres and Zapdos get clean and then they eat watch T.V and then remembering that they are in a nice hotel they go to sleep in a super soft bed.

**Alright guys. Chapter 20 is down and onto 21 which will set-up 22 which will end with 23. Finished this at 11:39 P.M just before I got to go to bed. I decided that the Ghosts and girls deserved a break before the next chapters. Well I got to go to bed now. Goodnight/morning. Wow got 1990 words even.**


	21. Chapter 21

Characters

Misty 18- California Hotel.

**Alright guys, sorry for not posting the stories lately. The internet at school went down Friday so I couldn't post anything. Anyway, this is going to be the last combat chapter of the story. The last two are going to be about the end of the Pokémon War with Roqua the Organization that is composed of Team Rocket and Aqua because Giovanni defeated the former Aqua Leader and took control of his men and how Roqua kidnapped Misty to get Ash and succeed only to be defeated by a Ghost Team one of the deadliest stealth fighters who are composed of four men. The last two chapters will also be about peace and the reuniting of the primary characters just like the Title says. Anyway onto the final battle of the story. Who will be the Victor of the bloodiest war in Pokémon history? The Ghost Team and the American and English Armed Forces of 105,000,000 and their low fueled Armored Vehicles and Fighter Aircraft? Or will Team Roqua and their force of 350,000,000 and their gassed up Armored Vehicles and Fighter Aircraft?**

_Telepathy/Mind Reading __Dexter_ (Thinking)

Chapter 21

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. **Lead sits up and looks at the door that is being knocked on. "What is it?" He asks. "Lead, we got to get to San Francisco from here now. Oak just messaged us that a Marine battalion needs ammo and fuel and he wants us to give some of the ammo we received from the Marine outpost and give it to them and that we should stay with them until we are needed again." Arctino says through the door.

"Roger Arctino. I'll be out soon." Lead says getting up and walking over to his bag and checking out the ammo storage. "Let me see. Each Poke ball has a thousand rounds of ammo. I have 5. Arctino has 6, Zapdos has 5, and Moltres has 10. So let's see. 5k+6k=11k+5k=16k+10k=26k of ammo. O.K. so we can give the Marines 11k and help them out a bit and still have enough for future missions."

"Have enough what for future missions?" Sabrina asks rubbing her eyes. "Ammo." He answers. "Wake up. We're about to go. Better go and enjoy the shower."

"O.K." She mumbles getting up and walking into the bathroom. "Alright girls. Get up." He tells them gently tapping them and they reluctantly get up. "Why do we have to get up?" Lily whines.

"We're leaving soon so enjoy the shower and hot tub and tub. We're leaving in an hour." He answers walking over to the kitchen and turning on the stove then getting some food out of the fridge and getting pans. "Don't take long in the tub or shower turns and do the hot tub before you shower or take a bath."

"We won't take long." Misty says and seeing Sabrina not there and then hears shower running. "Dib's on first bath." And then runs to the tub followed by the other girls.

After each girls gets clean Lead showers while the girls eat and when he's finished he sees they have 5 minutes left so he shrinks and Poke balls the girls stuff they bought and tells them they're about to go and he gets the other three guys to come over.

"Alright, we're here in Redding, California and we need to get here. San Francisco California." Lead say pointing at a map. "But that's hundreds of miles away." Moltres says. "We teleport." Arctino says simply. "Alright, we have two minutes so let's arrive a minute early." **Soof.** Zapdos says teleporting everyone and all their stuff. **Ving. **

"Alright folks here we are." Zapdos says as look around as he and everyone else picks up their stuff. "Here's the base Oak wanted us at."

They walk up to a gate and just to be safe, they put their hands above their heads and stop when two Marines in a tower appear.

"What do you want?" One asks as the other aims at them.

_Moltres release 5 Poke balls of ammo. Arctino release 2. Zapdos release 1. I'll release 3. And release them slowly. We don't want them to open fire on us. I want to see if they were contacted by Oak. _Lead says telepathically to his team and do as told.

"Stop going for the Poke balls!" The Marine yells, but they keep doing it anyway. "Prepare to shoot the Pokémon that comes out." But when they release the contents they see ammo instead of Pokémon. "It's the Ghosts! Everyone stand-down!" the Marine says. "Let them in." after hearing let them in the Ghost return the ammo to the Poke balls and enter the base.

"Thank you for the resupply. We need ammo bad. Only 250 out of the 550 of us have a weapon with ammo." The Marine tells them. "My name is Master Gunnery Sergeant Stone."

"I'm Ghost Lead, Lead for short. This is my team. Arctino, Zapdos, and Moltres. Oh and the girls are Misty, Sabrina, Daisy, Lily, and Violet. And we brought you 11,000 rounds of ammo that we got out of our stockpile." Lead says as he introduces them.

"Pleasure to meet you all. What do you mean your stockpile? Isn't it from one of our Command's?" Gunny Sergeant Stone says. "Commands can't help us. They're trying to help the citizens. We have a stockpile of Ammo, Fuel, Med-Supplies, whatever we might have needed to succeed our last mission. Oak said we stay here until we are needed. That fine by you?" Lead asks.

"I have no problem, plus you brought ammo and fuel that we need so you can stay however long it takes." Gunny Sergeant Stone tells him. "Thank you." Lead says as they shake hands.

**One year later.**

"We have like wow, we been here a year in two hours." Daisy says looking at her calendar. "So?" Lily asks doing her nails. "Don't you remember? That day in the mountain. Prof. Oak said it would take like, a year and half. Well it's been year and now we have enough people to like, fight back." Daisy answers sitting on her bed. "Can I borrow your pink nail polish?" She asks. "Sure." Lily says tossing it to her.

**Violet, Misty, and Sabrina's room.**

"Wow a year of nothing but training and learning how to survive in a situations." Violet says laying on her bed looking at the ceiling. "Technically it will be a year in about an hour and thirty minutes." Misty corrects her. "The training wasn't that bad." Sabrina says.

"Yeah it was. None of us got our date because of it. He's probably forgot about it by now." Violet says. "That's the reason you didn't like the training?" Misty asks. "Yes." She answers. "Wow, Well I'm going to take a shower. Get me if I'm needed" Sabrina says. "O.K." Misty says laying on her bed as Sabrina leaves for the shower.

**Lead, Arctino, Moltres and Zapdos room.**

"So what you're telling us is that we and this Marine battalion have to go to Washington D.C because Roqua is going to send 1,000,000,000 men to take it?" Lead asks Oak who has contacted via sat phone and hologram. "Yes. One of spies heard that if they fail then Roqua will disband because there will be nothing left to fight for." Oak says. "O.K, Moltres go tell Stone. We'll pack up and get going. Later Oak." And Lead ends the message and goes to Daisy and Lily's room "Pack up, we got a mission." Lead says then going to Violet, Misty, and Sabrina's to tell them the same. Two hours later they Ghosts and the girls meet up with Stone.

"Everyone ready Gunny Serge?" Lead asks. "Their ready. They have everything they need. The Aircraft have fuel and are ready transport." Gunny Serge Stone answers. "We can't use the Aircraft, we're going to teleport because we can't risk a dogfight (Airplanes shooing at each other.), and lose some planes. We are going to teleport the Aircraft too, the tanks also. So could you get them all in one area please?" Lead asks. Stone nods and goes to tell the news and after thirty minutes everyone is on the airfield. "Ready?" Lead asks and Stone nods. "Alright team, teleport in 3…2…1 NOW!" **Soof. **Sounds as they teleport **VVVRRR… **echoes as they go through the wormhole that makes them teleport.** Ving** echoes a little as they appear in from of the White House and the Ghost collapse to their knees from exhaustion since they teleported longer than they were supposed to.

"You guys O.K?" Sabrina asks. "We're fine. Go tell get somewhere to fire from. Marines take up defensive positions with the Army and English forces, Marine pilots prepare your planes. The Air force is on stand-by you guys prepare don't worry you won't get shot down or killed we used Protect on you while we were teleporting it will take around five tanks to kill you and 10 rockets to bring down your planes." Lead says as him and the others get up. A small **Zip. **Sounds as a bullet pierces Zapdos's chest and he falls over. "SNIPER! TAKE COVER!" one of the Marines yells as Lead and Moltres grabs Zapdos by his arms and drag him away behind a wall as Arctino snipes the sniper. "Enemy Aircraft! Pilots! To Your Planes!" another Marine yells as jets zoom overhead dropping bombs, thanks to the Protect that the Ghost gave them they fell or flew a little but were able to get back up

"Zapdos you O.K bro?" Moltres asks. "Yeah, I'm fine see." Zapdos says showing no shot mark on him. "Good, Girls your part of the Ghosts now. GHOSTS OPEN FIRE!" Lead yells as Roqua grunts and elites charge out of nowhere.

**FAHFAHFAHFAHFAHFAHFAH, **** AND RATATATATAT** resounds around them as their M4X's and M60 50 Cal. Machine gun fires at the oncoming men.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM **echoes and they turn around to see the Marines have linked up with the Army and English's Artillery and they were firing shells from Abram Tanks and they saw the American and English in all positions and firing as well. "Zapdos, can you get on the White House's roof?" Moltres asks. "Yeah, Why?" Zapdos asks. "Because, they're going to get their own tanks and also anti-tank rockets and missiles and our guy's tanks aren't invincible." Moltres answers. "That's true. Zapdos on three we're going to provide cover and you're going to run for the White house and find a way onto the roof." Lead says as they lay against the wall to avoid the incoming gunfire. Zapdos takes off his rucksack and puts four Poke balls on his belt and gets ready to make a dash for the White House.

"1…2….3 ZAPDOS GO, GHOST COVERING FIRE!" Lead yells as they start firing at everything that moves in front of them and Zapdos sprints at full speed toward the White House and since some of the experiments that they were increased their speed he got to it in less than 2 minutes now the problem was how to get on the roof. So he ran for the stairs and would climb from the highest window. "Arctino, get your rifle and provide secondary sniper fire so Zapdos won't have as much work.' Lead says getting down and reloading. "Roger." Arctino says getting his SR25 Semi Auto-Full Auto his custom built sniper rifle of choice for the mission.

"Left side!" Moltres yells and Lead shifts and begins firing at the left side where Roqua troops were attempting to overrun them with a full out charge but are quickly cut down by Moltres M60 50 Cal. Machine Gun and the ones who survived that were killed by the girls and Lead's M4X's. "There's like, to many." Lily says as they crouch down and reload.

"We got hold, this is the first line and the soldiers behind us are the secondary line. If we fall back then they will have to go in and beside the White House as third line of defense and we will take the second line and if we are forced to fall back again then we will be with the soldiers around and beside the White House and it will be our LAST line of defense. That's why we can't let them gain any ground." Lead tells them.

"Psshhh, they couldn't gain ground if we were blinded." Moltres jokes as he continues to fire at the enemy troops. "Arctino beside you!" **BOOM **thunders as Lead yells to Arctino because an enemy almost got him with a knife but instead his chest rips open and thunder echoes. "Getting slow mate." Zapdos says through the team mic. "You owe me one." "I'll make it two" Arctino says continuing secondary sniping. Two hours pass as the Roqua charge in smaller and smaller waves and about another hour passes before no more appear.

"Did we win?" Violet asks peeking over the wall. "I don't know." Lead answers and gets of the mic. "Zapdos, what do you got man?" I'm am seeing empty streets boss. Don't see squat not even trash. I don't like it sir." Zapdos responds and starts looking around and something tells him to turn around. **BOOM… BOOM… BOOM.** Thunders across the White House as his fire his M110 50 Cal. "LEAD THEIR COMING FROM THE REAR!" He yells into the mic. He hears the American and English troops yelling into their mics. "FIRE LEFT SIDE!" "OH SHIT RIGHT SIDE!" Lead gets on the mic and calls Stone.

"Gunny Serge, Their charging the back Zapdos slowing them down with sniper fire, you need to get some soldiers back there or we fail and Roqua will control everything until our Commands have enough people for a revolt." "Understood Lead. Sending troops to the back." Stone replies. "Lead, they have us surrounded." Arctino tells him. "We're surrounded? Good, now we can kill the bastards in any direction." Lead answers him. After three more hours of combat, the sun slowly sets on the White House and the soldiers hear the Roqua grunts yell to pull out for the night.

"How you guys doing?" Lead asks his team in a whisper and they all respond well. "Lead, I need sniper ammo, I used 3,950 rounds and I know because I just counted my remaining bullets and I only have fifty left. Will you send someone with ammo and an MRE please? A partner would be nice to you know? It's lonely up here." Zapdos tells him.

"Alright, tell me who you want to me send and I will." Lead tells him. "Moltres can get here without the stairs can't he?" "Yeah. You know the girls are part of the team to?" Lead responds. "I know Lead, I don't want them to carry the weight in my rucksack, plus it would take too long because, I see movement and I need it ASAP. No offense to the girls. Plus we wouldn't have much to talk about." Zapdos says. "Alright bro. Moltres will be there in 3 minutes." Lead says. "Thanks Lead." Zapdos says before watching the movement some more.

"O.K Moltres, Zapdos wants you to take him his bag and get up on the roof without taking the stairs." Lead tells him. "Understood sir, I am coming back?" He asks. "Negative, Zapdos doesn't want to be up there by himself. Plus he sees movement and if something goes wrong an M60 will fix it." Lead answers. "Roger that Lead. Tell me when to move." Moltres says getting in a sprinting position. Lead peeks over the wall and he sees no problem. "Arctino see anything?" He asks. "Uh, uh" He responds. "Alright, Go." Lead says and Moltres grabs Zapdos's bag and charges the White House 1 minute later he jumps onto the White House pillar and climbs it up to the roof. "Wow, 3 minutes on the dot man." Zapdos says as Moltres pulls himself up.

"Heres your stuff." Moltres says handing it to him. "Thanks man." Zapdos says getting out ammo. "No problem man. How's sniping up here?" Moltres asks. "Its O.K. Haven't got shot yet you know?" Zapdos answers as Moltres sits down like him "Yeah, I know what you me…" **Sick** echoesas Moltres doesn't and liquid sprays out his chest and he rolls down the roof but grabs onto the ledge.

"SNIPER!" Zapdos yells into the mic before grabbing Moltres hand. **Bang **resounds as Arctino finds the sniper and eliminates him.

Zapdos almost had him pulled up when another **Sick** echoes and pierces Zapdos's back and blood sprays Moltres face and the shot causes Zapdos to let go of Moltres. There's a **CRUNCH **as he hits the ground and Zapdos gets up and switching his HUD to Thermal he finds the sniper **BOOM** thunders as the sniper falls from the tree.

A **Ping** echoes as a bullet ricochets off his helmet and he fall back followed a loud "CHARGE!" and the **FAP, FAP, FAP, FAP, FAP and RATATATATATATATAT. **Of the soldiers weapons followed by the sounds of AK47's the weapon of choice for Roqua resounds on all four sides of the White House as they charge it knowing half the troops are asleep. Except they were wrong. **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. **Echoes all over as C-4 the soldiers placed everywhere begins to go off. "ALL UNITS FIRE AT WILL!" Someone yells and everyone opens fire. "Moltres you O.K. bro?" Zapdos asks. "Yeah I'm coming up." Moltres answers pulling himself up the ledge. "Let's kick ass." And Zapdos opens fire with his sniper rifle and Moltres with his M60.

**Lead and them.**

"Left side!" Arctino yells. "On the roof!" Sabrina yells. "JETS! ALL UNITS GET DOWN!" Lead yells as everyone including the ghosts brace for impact. **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM** echoes all around them as the Roqua jets drop bombs all around them. "Grunts in the yard!" They hear someone yell and the firing of rifles and automatic weapons. "Clear!" Someone else yells. The ghost stand up and fire at every person they see until they have to reload but and once they do they start over. Shoot, reload, repeat. Both sides do that even after dawn breaks. "There's too many!" Arctino yells. "Lead we got to do something. Our troops need rest."

"Get all the troops, pilots and drivers then get Moltres and Zapdos, then teleport them to Oak on Seafoam Island 25 we can handle it from there. Go, Girls Cover Fire!" Lead says as Arctino does as he is told and Lead gets on Dexter to talk to Oak. _Contacting, link established in five seconds. Link established._ "Oak, we need a nuke at the White House now! Roqua grunts are everywhere. Arctino, Zapdos and Moltres are going to teleport the soldiers to Seafoam Island 25." Lead tells him quickly.

"Lead, I don't think I can send a nuke. Too much collateral damage." Oak tells him.

"Professor, send the nuke or I will launch a Kinetic Strike (HUGE rods made of Titanium that drop from Space and use kinetic energy and gravity to destroy a target with extreme accuracy and will destroy cities. Read Tom Clancy's: End War for more info.) and destroy this city completely." Lead says.

"Fine. I will send the nuke. ETA, 5 minutes." Oak says. "I hope you know what you're doing." And he hangs up. _Lead, nuclear object headed for current location, ETA 4 minutes 37 seconds and counting._ Arctino, Zapdos and Moltres run and take cover behind the wall with Lead and the girls.

"THEIR EVERYWHERE!" Violet yells ducking as a hailstorm of bullet bounce off the wall. "Beside us!" Misty yells. "Behind!" Sabrina yells

"Everyone is gone Lead. We're all that's left." Moltres says. "I know." Lead says running about twenty feet away and placing C-4 down on the ground running back and detonating it leaving a huge crater and the Lead tosses a Bubble Shield into it and the shield fills the hole.

_Nuclear device's ETA 1 minute 30 seconds and counting_ Lead goes through his bag and pulls out five gas mask and gives one to each girl. "Everyone, Gas mask up! Into the crater!" Lead yells firing at the Roqua grunts who have entered the White House's lawn while everyone puts on their masks and gets in the hole. "Lead come on get in!" Zapdos yells at him as he continues to fire.

"Sorry man. No mask. Wouldn't make any way." Lead apologizes before crouching and continuing his firing. _Nuclear device ETA 1 minute and counting_ "We'll share man." Moltres tells him. "Negative can't risk your health." Lead answers. _Nuclear device 30 seconds and counting._

"LEAD GET IN PLEASE." The girls asks beginning to beg. "Sorry, I guess I won't any of the dates I owe you." Lead says as Arctino gets out of the hole and grabs Lead's arm and he continues to fire with his free arm. _Nuclear device ETA 15 seconds and counting._

"Lead come on get." Arctino says trying to pull him in. "Sorry guys. Arctino let go." _Nuclear device ETA 10…9….8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1_. A loud **WWWWWWIIIIIIIINNNNNEEE **echoes throughout the Capital as the Roqua grunts stop and look for the source followed by the **BOOM, SSSSSSSSSWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHH **as the nuke detonates and blows everything not grounded away including Lead who gets thrown away by the force as does Arctino since he wouldn't let go of him and they flip through the air until Arctino loses momentum and rolls across the ground and Lead stops as he smashes into a tree before laying against. And then everything is still and silent except the static of the mic and Dexter.

"LEAD! ARCTINO!" Moltres yells climbing out of the hole and running towards his brothers followed by Zapdos and the girls Moltres kneels beside Arctino and sees that his clothes are ripped and there a bruises and something possibly broken but had nothing radioactive in him.

"LEAD!" Zapdos yells as he gets to him followed all the girls they see his skull bandana in shreds and his dark blue glasses cracked and blood dripping out his mouth. "Ah shit he's bleeding! Moltres get the medical stuff from Arctino's bag now! He's not regenerating! Hurry! Hell no, the experimental drugs are mixing with the radiation." Zapdos says. "I got it!" Moltres says opening a first aid box.

He turns around when Arctino groans and get up. "Arctino your O.K bro." Zapdos says happily. "Yeah, No Lead." Arctino says his voice happy at first that he survived then changes when he sees Lead. "Hold on guys." Arctino says as an orange box appears around them and the air clears then the Ghost begin to try and heal their leader.

While the men are desperately try to heal him Misty sees a towel like object on his left wrist under his watch and when she pulls it out, and she becomes confused when she sees the handkerchief that she gave Ash before she had to stop joining him on his Journey. (I read she gave him a handkerchief and also read a Misty Lure. But I didn't remember which one plus I don't remember from the last episode either so I just used both.) "Like what's this?" Violet asks picking up a piece of something that all the paint has been ripped off and was missing pieces. After a couple seconds Misty recognizes it.

"It can't be." She says to herself. "What can't be what?" Daisy asks. Misty walks over to Lead. "What are you doing?" Moltres asks as she reaches for his Glasses and Bandana. "Hey Misty stop." Zapdos says. Arctino remains oblivious as he works on Lead and Misty pulls off the glasses and the remains of the bandana and Arctino looks up when all the girls gasp. "Shit." he says.

"It's him." Lily says surprised.

"It can't be him." Sabrina says.

"We must have inhaled some Radiation and now are like, hallucinating." Violet says.

"We're not hallucinating." Daisy says.

Misty only stares. "They would have found out eventually." Arctino says getting back to work. "Yeah." Zapdos sighs. "It shouldn't have been like this though." Moltres says.

"So, like he's been here the whole time?" Daisy asks. The men only nod.

"So the entire time Lead has been…" Sabrina starts.

"Ash." Misty finishes.

"Yep." Arctino says as he takes of his glasses and bandana. "We're the definition of Ghost." The girls just stare as he pulls them off and Brock appears. Then Moltres takes his off and Lance appears, last Zapdos removes his and Gary appears.

The look down when blood spatters a little on Arctino/Brock's hand followed by a weak cough.

"Told you and Giovanni, we would kill them all." Ash says weakly. "You're alive." Brock says happily. "Damn you're tougher than a Ryhorn on steroids." Moltres/Lance says. "Glad to see alive man." Zapdos/Gary says.

"Please, you think Roqua or a nuke could kill me? I got hit with two beams by Mew and Mewtwo and I am still here kicking ass." Lead says and he clenches his teeth when Brock sprays his whole chest with Biome Foam.

A static hologram appears and Oak flutter into view. "We have information the reason there was so many Grunts there is that they left all the Regions just to take the White House." Gary looks over the message and sees that it was delivered 10 minutes ago. "Huh, 2 minutes before the nuke hit." He says.

After working on Dexter Lance hands it to Gary who sends a message to Oak that all Roqua members are dead and they need an immediate evac and have a man down in the field. Two hours later Gunny Serge Stone and five other of his Marines arrive in a SeaKnight Chinook Standard Marine transport and place Ash on a stretcher who went unconscious after Gary sent the message and the others greet them with their real names this time except the girls and then board the SeaKnight.

**O.K guys. That is chapter 21. The last violent chapter. The rest will be peaceful and happy. The good guys won. Can't kill a Ghost. Well it is 1:58 A.M and Just turned to 1:59. Time for bed I got school in 5 hours. I finished around 1:45-1:55. Once again sorry for not posting in a while stuff happened or I forgot Well 2:01 got to go to bed. Goodnight/Morning whatever time you read this.**


	22. Chapter 22

Characters

Ash- 18

Misty-18

Daisy- 23

Violet- 22

Lily-21

Sabrina- 20

**Hey guys. I have a story request and it is rated M for Lemons and I don't squat about sex since I'm only 16. So, to try and get ready I'm going to put some lemons in this and the next chapter. There will be five. Ash/Misty, Ash/Daisy, Ash/Sabrina, Ash/Violet, Ash/Lily. I didn't intend to have that many at first, I just intended Ash and Misty and just say what happens with the others but more I do the better prepared I will be for the next story and if you guys see anything wrong with it tell me and I will fix it when I get time. Story time.**

**Chapter 22**

**One year later**

"Ash can we get Chinese for supper?" Misty asks as they drive to Viridian City. It has been three months since Ash and Brock were released from the Hospital for having severe radiation poisoning and it put them into heavy comas. The Doctors said they had no chance of surviving it but Oak said they would continue treatment and after six months of being in comas Ash and Brock wake up and begin joking with each other and accidently startling the nurse who was bringing them blankets. They were kept there three more months and then released. Brock began dating Suzie after departing with Ash and he keeps his promise and takes each girl out on a date, but after the last date he decided to just date them all since they were attached to him and he to them.

"No, we like got Chinese last time, May we get Japanese?" Violet asks from the back. "What's the difference?" Misty asks looking back at her. "Chinese food is from _China_, Japanese food is from _Japan_ that is the difference." Violet answers.

"Let's get Mexican." Sabrina suggests. "I could go for Mexican." Lily says but she and Sabrina get death glares from the other three girls. "Just suggesting." Sabrina says. Daisy tired of the arguing leans up to Ash's and whispers her suggestion to him and he simply nods. Thirty minutes of driving and two arguing girls later they arrive in Viridian and Ash pulls into Golden Coral.

"Now you can all get what you want." He says getting out of his Ford F-250 Four door truck followed by the girls. Then they enter the restaurant, Ash pays and they get a table surprised to find them and a family as the only people there. "Excuse me, like where are the people?" Daisy asks the waiter. "Most are going to visit the Washington Monument to pay respects." He answers. "Respects to what?" Sabrina asks.

"To the four Ghost and the brave women who used psychic powers to evacuate 1 million plus troops and then use a psychic power to save the White House in the U.S Region as they drop a nuke on themselves to save the whole word from the dominating Roqua." He says. "Last known info on the Ghosts was a year ago after the nuke, is when a helicopter with Marines took two of the wounded Ghost and the other members and girls followed them to helicopter."

"Wow." Violet says as the waiter walks off. "You guys can go and get some food." Ash says looking down his shirt at the scars on his chest. "You're coming to Misty says trying to get him up as the four other girls go and get food. "I will in a bit." He says. "If you go now I will give you a great dessert when we get home." She says knowing desert is his favorite thing. "O.K." he says his child side coming out at the sound of dessert. And he and her go and get something to eat as the other return.

They enjoy the food and reminisce about their first date with Ash and compared them and finding out that he didn't do anything especially for a certain one of them and their dates were the same except for the restaurants which the girls chose.

After they eat Ash leaves a tip and upon the girls request he stops at five stores so they can pick something up. He didn't care what they wanted so bad or why because he was trying to figure what dessert Misty was going to make. He thinks the entire drive back to Pallet as the girls talk away about girl stuff.

He pulls into the driveway of their three story home and seeing it is 11:05 the girls except Misty go to bed since they have work in the morning and they all say goodnight before going to their rooms.

"Come on Ash." Misty says taking his hand and starting walk. "Where we going?" He asks following her. "To my room." She answers.

"Why?" He asks her as they climb the stairs. "I owe you dessert don't I?" she asks answering his question with a question.

"Yeah, but in your room?" He asks.

"Yes." She responds opening her door. "I think you will like it."

"I will if you're the one who made it." He says as she closes the door.

"Yep." She says jumping onto him and knocking him onto her bed her on top.

"This the dessert?" He asks and she nods before laying on top of him and pressing her lips into his.

"Good dessert, huh?" she asks as he places kisses along her jawline headed for her neck.

"The best." He says before he kisses her neck and occasionally gently sucking it, he smiles as she hums anytime he kisses or sucks a certain part of her neck.

Figuring he is going to go lower soon Misty sits up and takes her Cerulean colored shirt leaving a pink lace bra and Ash takes off his shirt before he pulls her down into a gentle yet passionate kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck as he moves to her collar bone and gently kisses it and she hums as he does. He moves down to her above her chest and she shiver as his warm breath slides between her breasts. Her hands roam his upper body as his roams her stomach and back. He flips over putting him on top and her on bottom. She giggles a little as he struggles with the bra.

"How the blasted thing work?" He asks.

"Like this." She giggles popping open the front button.

"Oh. I knew that." He says kissing her before she can remark.

He then returns to her chest and kissing around her left breast and he gently plays with the right. Misty's hums turn into soft moans as he gently sucks her left nipple and twirls his tongue over the hard nub and how he gently squeezes and plays with her right nipple till it hardens before he switches and begins kissing around her right breast before kissing his way up to the already hard nipple and doing the same thing he did with the left and he plays with the moist and hard left nipple until he feels they have been given the same treatment before kissing his way down her kissing her entire stomach occasionally sucking or licking her side which causes her to shiver and let more soft moans. He then goes to the center of her stomach and kisses her bellow button then, sticking his tongue into it as she continues the soft moans.

She pulls him up to her and kisses him before flipping them and placing her on top.

"My turn." She says unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down and he kicks them off into one of the corners as well as his shoes and socks, and Misty smiles as she see a tent in his boxers. "You seem ready."

"With a girl like you who wouldn't?" He asks as she giggles.

"Um? Is it supposed to be that big?" She asks as memories of Giovanni resurface and she remembers him saying something about a certain length.

"Don't worry Mist. Watch this." He says taking off his boxers and begins shrinking, enlarging, and widening his stick.

"That's cool." Misty says as he shivers when she grabs his cock and runs her silk soft hand up and down as he makes it where she can wrap her fingers around it. "Ready?" she asks.

"For what?" He asks before holding off a shiver as she licks up and down his shaft.

She gets used to the taste and then slowly taking in the head then slowly taking in the rest until she realizes he doesn't go past her wisdom teeth so she has no worry about choking so she slowly bobs her head up and down and smiles to herself as she hears him trying to hold down some moans but failing, so in order to get him to moan she rubs her tongue around him as she slides up and down. She smiles again as he finally moans like she wanted him to. She then remembers something from T.V that she watched with her sisters and she begins stroking him.

"Mhhmm. Misty I think I'm close." He moans as she sucks and smiles once again as she feels him twitch a little and she sucks a little harder while pumping a little faster. "I'm going to…" He starts but doesn't finish as he grunts a little and he shoots burst of cum into her mouth and she swallows most of it since the experiments he under increased everything about him, more cum comes out than normal people would. She sits up and kisses him, shoving her tongue into his mouth and using her tongue to slide some of his cum into his mouth as well.

"It tastes… good, coming…. from you." He says between kisses.

"That so?" She asks as he rolls them over and he's on top.

"Yep." He says his hand sliding down her shorts and his index and middle finger rubbing her, her panties getting wetter as he rubs her and she moans louder than she meant but it felt good and she didn't care if she woke the whole neighborhood. Ash gives her another long and sweet kiss before pulling his hand away and Misty "Ah's" in displeasure until he undoes her shorts and pulls them off and tosses them somewhere as well as her socks and shoes.

"You seem more ready than me. Your panties are soaked." He says while she sits up.

"I got you. Why wouldn't I be soaked?" She asks laying back down.

He pulls her panties down to her knees and he slowly licks the inside of her thighs and he smiles as squirms a little moans in displeasure as he get close to her core then turns somewhere else between her legs after a few minutes pass Misty sees he isn't going to stop and give her what she really wants, no needs.

"Please Ash, stop playing. I didn't play and tease you." She begs and informs him.

"That's true sweetheart. I'll stop and give you what want." He says sweetly.

"Thank YOU!" She shrieks as he sticks as tongue in her womanhood with extreme speed and his tongue filling her tight hole somehow and she moans as his tongue licks the inside of her and her walls begin tighten around his tongue.

"Ash, I'm about… Ugh." Misty groans as she releases onto his face and upper body and she shivers as her juices slides down her. And she kisses Ash back as he presses his lips to hers and she tastes herself on his lips and she parts them as his tongue pokes hers lips trying to gain access and when she does his tongue pushes her juices into her mouth and she swallows.

"Better than… last time… I think." She says in between the kiss.

"Definitely." He say rolling over with her now on top. "You ready, Mist?"

"I'm ready for anything as long as it with you." She answers giving him a quick peck.

"Same here." He says siting up as Misty positions herself above him and wraps her arms around him and he places his hands on her waist.

"Alright. Let's see if love making is all it's cracked up to be. Could you blow up an inch first?" Misty says kissing Ash as he slowly lowers her down and does as she asks and he cringes he feels something in her snap and she lets out a small cry into his mouth and her nails dig into his back and he feels something warm sliding onto him and he see bloods coming from her.

"You O.K? I'm so sorry. Please forgive me Misty." Ash begs.

"It's O.K Ash, it doesn't hurt anymore. I think it's just because it's my first. You didn't me on purpose." She reassures him releasing his back from her nails and cupping his face in her hands and kissing him.

"Now come, Can't finish what you started?" She challenges. He crashes his lips onto hers and she kisses back with the same force.

"I always finish what I start." Ash says breaking the kiss and he starts slowly bouncing her up and down on him and she moans as he slowly picks up pace and increases just enough to fill her.

"Faster Ash, Faster." She moans as he picks up speed at her request. He places his hand on her waist and lays down.

"You can set the pace for however fast you want." He says as he holds her waist to help her keep balance as she continues to bounce up and down gradually gaining speed. "Wow, Misty you're so warm and tight." Ash groans trying to find a rhythm as she bounces.

"Have to be if I'm going enjoy the best man ever." She answers in moans. "Ash, I think I'm going to cum again."

"Me too." He says finally finding a rhythm to keep with her him slamming up into as she comes down and pulling down as she goes up.

"Ash" She groans as her stomach begins getting warm. "I'm going to cum." She moans coming down and as he slams up into causing her to release a big orgasm.

"I am too." He groans as she comes down on him and releases, which causes him to release deep in her. She sighs as she lays on Ash with him still in her because she doesn't want him out of her right now.

"That's was amazing." Misty says as Ash rubs her back and she relishes the feeling of their juices slithering between their bodies as it slowly comes from here.

"It was better than amazing." Ash says as he rubs her back, he looks at the clock on her wall. "12:57 A.M. I think we should go to bed now."

"That would be nice." She says as he uses psychic powers and gets the blanket off the floor and placing it over them. "Good night Ash. I love you." Misty says.

"Good night. I love you too. Wow, it's been almost three years since we have said that." Ash says.

"True." She says giving him one last deep kiss before they go to sleep.

**In the morning.**

Misty yawns as she wakes up and she shivers as something cold squishes between her and the body below her. "Wait? A body?" Misty says to herself then remembering the night before she smiles and gives Ash a quick peck and rolling out of bed and she groans when she steps and is met with a soreness between her legs. "Wow, it was better than we thought." She says getting dressed and going into the Kitchen to get breakfast. When she gets there she finds she and Daisy are the only two awake.

"What time is?" Misty asks sitting down trying not to show any of the soreness.

"The better question is, like how are you up at 7:30 and not sleepy after your night." Daisy says and she can tell Misty is confused so she makes a banging sound under the table. "Don't worry sis. I'm the only one that knows. I was going to get some water when I heard noises coming from your room. Was it any good?" She asks Misty.

"It was better than good." Misty says.

"Awesome, because Tuesday is my day with him and Tuesday is today." She says happily.

"I think you'll enjoy it." Misty says as Daisy gets up.

"I hope so. It would if my first time sucked. I'm going to take shower." She says.

"K." Misty says making a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Ash says kissing the side of her neck after wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Morning, Don't get to cocky though. Today you get Daisy. Tomorrow Sabrina, next day Violet and then Lily." Misty informs him.

"Well I guess I can survive that." He says kissing her check. "Where is Daisy?"

"Shower. Hey go up there and do it in the shower. Then we can do it when my turn comes back around." Misty says.

"I don't know." He starts.

"Come on you'll enjoy it cleaning up and having fun in one. Speaking of cleaning up I need to shower to. So I guess you're stuck Daisy." She says heading for the second shower.

"Might as well." Ash says. "Have to pee anyway."

**The third floor shower.**

Ash opens the door and pops the lid of the toilet and pees. He chuckles as he flushes and the water in the shower turns Ice cold.

"WHO THE HELL FLUSHED?" Daisy screams turning off the water and flings back the shower curtain and instead of meeting someone and yelling at them she is meet by warm lips compared to her cold ones and then warm arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry Daisy. I didn't think water would be that cold." Ash apologizes.

She wanted to yell but the circumstances made it hard to, plus she was too cold to yell. "You owe me though." She says.

"How about I make it up by warming you up in the shower and then wherever you want?" He proposes and she thinks about as he holds her closes and some of her body heats up.

"Like anywhere type of wherever I want?" She asks.

"Yes." He answers reluctantly.

"And however I want?" She asks.

"Yes." He answers even more reluctantly.

"Get in here." She says pulling him in and knowing where she wants to do it next.

"She turns the water on as Ash takes off his once fresh Shirt, Jeans, and Boxers. "Where do you want start?" He asks pulling her close to him.

"I don't know really, you decide." She says. Wrapping her arms around him and giving him a soft kiss.

"Did you finish your shower before I interrupted you?" He asks. "Nope." She answers. "Well I think we should make sure you get clean." He says turning her around and kissing her neck.

"What if I don't want to get clean? What if I want to make love in the shower instead?" She asks and he spins her back to facing him.

"Then I will make love to you here. Starting now." He says picking her up.

She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his back as he places her against the wall and kissing her as she kisses back their tongues fighting for dominance. Ash's hand slides between Daisy's and a finger slides into her causing her to gasp and his tongue pining hers.

"You cheated." She says. "No. I stuck my finger in you. No cheat." He says smiling at her. "You better love a lot better than you lie." She says. "I do." He says lining her up. "You ready?" he asks. "I'm always ready." She says kissing him as the warm water from the shower pours over them and the bathroom steams up.

"O.K." Ash says lowering her onto him and then the same snap that he felt in Misty snaps in Daisy and the water made his back extra sensitive and when he breaks through her she digs her nails into his back. And he was about to apologize but she interrupts him.

"Don't apologize Ash. It's supposed to be like when a girl loses her virginity." Daisy assures him. "Just go slow at first."

"O.K Daisy." Ash says sliding her up and down his dick which he made the same length as he had with Misty and after a while her moans go from pain to pleasure as he picks up speed.

"Faster, Ash Faster, harder. Deeper." She asks as he do as she asks and slowly filling her and going deeper and Daisy moans louder.

"We're wasting hot water. Want get out?" He asks. "Yeah, ugh, uh. Use the sink." She moans as he turns off the water and carry her out still inside her and places her on the sink before thrusting again and she tightens her legs around him as he thrust into her harder.

"Yes, Oh Ash, Harder Faster. Deeper." She moans louder as get more leverage on the sink then getting an idea he pulls out and turns her toward the sink and placing himself behind her.

"Hold the sink, I'm going to do exactly whatever you want now." He says before ramming into her hard from behind and Daisy moans louder as he does.

"Harder, Faster, Yes, Oh Faster Ash. OOOHH" She moans loudly as her hits orgasms hard and it causes Ash to grunt and with one hard thrust he releases deep in her. "That was awesome. I need to get clean now." She says using the sink for support as there cum runs down her legs.

"I got it." Ash says kneeling and he starts licking the cum from her legs and then moving up to her womanhood he licks their juices off of her as she leans back and he kisses her and she tastes their cum on his lips and he gives her some he didn't when then wrestle their tongues.

"I'm like to tire to walk." Daisy says as Ash holds her up. "To tire for your room?" He asks and smiles when her eyes light up. "No. Mind carrying me? And everyone is at work except Misty so you should be able to make it to my room." She says as he pick her up bridal style and they share a quick and sweet kiss before Ash takes her room where the spend the rest of day and the following night.

**Chapter 22 down 23 left. I have heard a girls first time hurts and I have heard it doesn't. Girls at my school Elbert County Comprehensive High School. (ECCHS) talk about their first time and it hurts and they bleed but, I and my friends assumed it because they are 15, 16, 17, and 18 years old. Please correct me if I'm wrong, because I don't want to accidently insult any girl that reads this. Plus most of them are sluts. Like no kidding 75% of the girls you ask will tell you they have had sex and not be lying. But like I said. I'm only 16 and don't know anything about sex except what people at my school talk about and is on T.V like on Spartacus. So if you're a girl and I offended you in this story by being wrong about I am deeply and terribly sorry, I was just going by my knowledge. The next Chapter will be Sabrina then Violet and then Lily plus other surprises. ****Once again very sorry to any woman/girl who may have found my sexual knowledge offensive. I didn't mean to I am just practicing lemons for a Guest's request. ****Well its 12:43 A.M. I finished at around 12:35-12:42 A.M. Oh in the last chapter when Lead/Ash says "We're surrounded? Good, now we can kill the bastards in any direction." Is a Quote from Colonel Lewis B. "Chesty" Puller during the Korean War. Well 12:50 time for bed. Goodnight/Morning for whatever time you read this.**


	23. Chapter 23

Characters

Ash- 18

Misty-18

Daisy- 23

Violet- 22

Lily-21

Sabrina- 20

**I'm sorry for not posting yesterday (10/21/14) I forgot because my laptop's base broke and I had to get it fixed. But it fixed now and the last two chapters are posted for you to read and hopefully enjoy. Once again I apologize if my sexual knowledge is inaccurate and/or offensive in anyway, I am going by the knowledge I learned in/at school. Anyway time to finish this story.**

**Thinking**

Chapter 23

"Mmh." Ash grumbles as he slowly wakes up and shutters as a sticky substance runs and slides over his upper and lower body and smiles as he remembers all the stuff Daisy put him through and how they made love everywhere in her room. He carefully slides her onto the bed so she can continue to sleep since they went to bed at 5 almost. He gives her a soft peck on the lips and she smiles in her sleep. He then goes across the hall to quickly shower and then goes to the kitchen and prepare them all breakfast. After that he makes himself a coffee.

"HUUUH." Sabrina groans as she drags herself into the kitchen for breakfast before she prepares for work. "Morning Ash." She greets when she sees him in the kitchen drinking some coffee.

"Morning Sabrina. What are you doing up so early?" He asks as they both sit down. "Work." She groans. "I was up till 4 trying to finish a paper but fell asleep."

"I thought you only worked Monday and Tuesday." Ash asks walking over to her and rubbing her shoulders. "What's today?" she asks. "Wednesday." He answers sitting down. "Really?" She asks. "Yep." He says. "Plus I don't you could go to work in a robe with nothing underneath." He says as her cheeks turn red.

"Mhhm." Daisy groans as she walks into the kitchen and over to the phone. "Hello? Yes this is Daisy Waterflower, I'm sick and can't come to work today…..Yes that's why I missed work yesterday… uh huh…. Thank you." Daisy hangs up, a little glad that her throat was sore from last night's love session.

"Morning Daisy." Sabrina says walking over to her and giving her a coffee. "Thanks." She says taking a sip of the coffee. "What's that smell Daisy?" Sabrina asks as she smell something pretty strong coming from her and not feeling like talking she points at Ash with her pinkie.

"What he do that made you smell weird. Plus where are your clothes?" She asks and she puts the pieces together when Daisy turns the darkest shade of red. "He must be good. Really good since you have each other all you."

"Don't worry, your turn with him is today. I need a shower and more sleep." Daisy says walking to the bathroom to shower so she can change and go back sleep. Sabrina sits down at the table and sips more of her coffee.

"What's wrong?" Ash asks as he watches her. "Nothing." She lies. "Nothing is something." Ash says. "Well. Since today is my day to do whatever with you, and I was wondering if you would mind if we had bath." She says. "Sure. Have you already took one?' He asks and she shakes her head and he takes her and. "Let's go then." And they walk to the second floor bathroom and Sabrina locks the door as Ash turns on the water to the hot tub sized tub. She then shrugs off the robe as he looks for the body wash and shampoo.

"You can't wash with your clothes she says as he pulls them out. "Oh yeah." He says taking off his shirt button at a time. "To slow." Sabrina says as his clothes rip apart and falls to his feet. "Those were my favorite clothes." He says. "So? What are you going to do about it?" She challenges as he gets in her face.

"I think I'm clean." He says. "No you're not." Sabrina says jumping on him and wrapping her arms around his back and her legs around his waist, then shoving her tongue into his mouth, which he doesn't resist. "I don't think you're clean at all." She says as they get in the tub.

"Well we'll see about that." Says as the water comes up above their belly buttons before turning off the water. Sabrina presses their lips together as the hot/warm water relaxes her. She hums as he rubs soap all over her back. "You missed my shoulders." She says breaking the kiss a little. "Better?" He asks running soap slowly over her shoulders.

"Yes." She hums and turns around as his hands roams the front of her front body making her soapy. He stands them both up and pulls her close to him as he slowly slides his hands between her legs, causing her to moan as he runs his soapy hand along her inner thighs before kneeling and going down her legs and coming back up. "There, now all we need to do is rinse you." He says as she turns around and pulls herself into him.

"Now we soap you." She says pressing her slippery and soaped body against his body getting him a little soapy.

"How are you going to do that? You don't have any soap or body wash." He says.

"Wrong darling. I'm nice soapy, thus my body is going to be your bodies wash." She says wrapping her arms around him and spreading the soap from her body to his.

He pins her against a wall and kisses and gently bites and sucks on her neck. "So you're going to try and clean me?" He asks sucking her neck a little harder.

"I… was… planning to." She says trying not to moan but the soap and his lips on her neck was making it extremely hard. So she uses her power and roams his body while her soft soapy hands glide across his back.

"You're… cheating." He says as he gently sucks on her neck.

"I'm not… cheating I'm… enjoying you." She says almost in a moan as he sucks a little harder. "Mmmmmhh… who's cheating… noooooow?" She moans as he used his powers and begins to stimulate him sucking her breast and then gently spreading her lowers lips and invisible finger slowly enter and exist. After a while he stops sucking on her soapy neck and stops using his powers and Sabrina starts moaning as he nips and sucks her right breast and softly pinches and tweaks her left.

After making sure her right was hard enough he switches to the left until it just as hard. He shifts and places her on the edge of the tub against the wall so she is not in the water. She hums/moans as he kisses every inch of her soapy stomach and kissed and sucked her belly button before teasing her between her legs. She tried to use her powers again but his were stronger and caused him to tease longer.

"I'm sorry Ash, please stop playing." She begs as he gets close to her lips but pulls away at the last second leaving only his breath to brush across her. "You going to try your powers again?" He asks. "N-no." she stammers as some of his stubble from his chin brushes across her. "Say please." He says.

"Please Ash, please lick me, kiss me, suck me anything PLEASE." She moans loudly as he gently spreads her lips and begins licking her flower. "Oooh, Ash, mmmhh, your tongue is so smooth."

"You like?" he asks removing his tongue and sliding in three fingers as he moves his head away to ask and she nods as he turns his fingers sideways thrust his fingers faster and sliding his tongue in as well and soon she begin rocking her hips in motion with his fingers and tongue and not long after she cum's all over his fingers and face and he licks most of her juices up. He smiles and places his fingers in front of her and she decides to try herself and she takes his finger in her mouth and sucks her juice off his fingers. "Mmm. A little soapy but overall sweet." She says before he captures her lips.

"You're the sweetest one yet." He says kissing her and she tastes more of herself on his lips.

"Well you have sweetest kisses. Ready to rinse now?" She says breaking the kiss and moaning softly as he moves hands all over her.

"If you are." He says sucking her neck as they lay in the water and he uses his powers to enable them to breath underwater and they begin to wrestle each other's tongue and after a good try her tongue pins Ash's and she straddles him. "I get top." She says as the kiss a little more. Ash pulls her down and deeply kisses her as they roll around in the water there hands roaming and washing the soap off the others body. Sabrina rolls herself back on top.

"You ready? It going to hurt a little" He asks and tells her.

"I was born ready and I know all about the hymen and stuff." She says.

"O.K then." He says picking her up and she wraps herself around him and she kisses him deeply as she slides down onto him and digs her nails down his back as her virginity wall breaks and she tenses up. She breaks the kiss and tells him to begin. And he does slowly at first and gradually picks up speed.

"Uh, uh, Faster Ash." She moans as the soap from her upper body runs down her body and mixes with Ash's cock as she slides up and down on him. "Faster, oh, harder, harder." She says her moans getting louder as Ash increases his size inside her. "Oooh Ash, that feels so good." She moans as he begins filling her.

"You have a warm and tight vagina Sabrina." He groans.

"Well… the more… you increase size inssssiiiiddee me… the tighter… I geeet." She says moaning more as he thrust increase in speed and becomes harder as he increases his size and girth inside her as she comes down on him.

"Ash, I'm so close." She says her nails sliding down his back causing low moans from him.

She wraps her legs tightly around him as she releases again and he thrust into her hard three more times before releasing his seed deep within her. "That was great." She says laying her head on his shoulder.

"Sure was." He says sitting down with him still in her and begins washing the soap off her back and using his powers to get her front as she rests on his shoulder after he gets her clean he drains the water and they get out. "I'll carry you to your room if you want." He says.

"That would be nice." She says not wanting to ruin the feeling within her. "We won't need a towel. Misty and Daisy are sleeping still."

"Alright." He says as they share a quick kiss and he to Sabrina's room and she moans softly as she slides up and down him as the walk down the hall to her room, he opens and closes her door before laying on the bed with him on top and he pulls out getting a small whine from Sabrina.

"Come in Ash. Just a couple more times. Please?" She asks.

"We will. We need to eat though." He says giving her a deep kiss.

"Well hurry." She says as he walks toward the door. "I will." He says before closing the door and Sabrina remembers something she bought and looks for them. Ash get in the kitchen and grabs a bunch of food form the fridge and gets back to Sabrina's room. "What is that?" He asks putting the food down on her dresser when he sees her opening something.

"There fluffy hand cuffs." She says pulling them out. "I'm going to put then on my hands and around my ankles to restrict my movements and help improve orgasm." Ash watches as she places them on her ankles and he slides between her legs and then she places her arms around his neck and cuffs them too. They make love a couple more times Lead breaks the cuffs with his powers when they get hungry so they can eat and they make love two more times before they both get tired. They both lay on their sides as Sabrina tangles their legs together. They kiss and go to sleep. They repeat the process six times later on in the day/night as they wake up and eat then make love till they get tired.

**The next morning they make love once more before getting breakfast and Sabrina has to go to the store, they share a deep kiss before she leaves.**

After she leaves he decides to go and get Violet since according to Misty it was her turn today. He listens to her door before going in and he sees that she is still asleep. (Well, it's going to end up in the bed anyway.) He thinks to himself. So he walks over to the bed and sees her side and being careful he rolls her into her back he then climbs under the blanket and pulls down her pajama bottoms followed by her panties and not wanting to lose them he drops the two pieces of clothes on the floor beside her bed.

He kisses her softly on the lips and she, smiles a little but doesn't wake up. He moves back to the bottom of the bed and kisses the top of her right foot then slowly kissing his way up her leg until he gets to the top and then he goes back down and does the same with her left foot and leg and he smiles as she moans softly in her sleep. Wanting to wake her up he kisses her lower lips and gently licks the outside before spreading her lips and licking inside her licking faster and deeper as her moans increases until she releases and she leaves a medium size puddle on the bed.

He licks up a lot of her cum and moves up to her a kisses her sliding his tongue into her mouth and rubbing her cheek with a free hand. He smiles as after a while her tongue slowly rubs against his. She wraps her arms around his neck and reluctantly wakes up because she wants to know what is on his lips.

"Good morning Ash. A sexy way to start the day. What was the sugary stuff in your mouth?" She asks sleepily. He smiles and goes back under the covers and she was about to see what he was doing when he placed his mouth around her entrance caused her to moan and arch her back as he then inserts his tongue and licks all around her inner wall growing and widen his tongue deep in her as she moans louder as his licking increases and he begins to suck her until she releases a second time making the puddle bigger and filling his mouth with her juices but she came more than before so he swallowed what he could and licked her clean and kissed her while she panted before kissing back and recognizing the taste.

"Is that me?" she asks. "Yep. The second orgasm of the morning. Was that man enough?" He answers rolling them on their sides and playing with her beautiful blue hair.

"Will give me third? And that was more than man enough" She asks as he plays with her hair.

"A third what?" He asks his fingers sliding through her silky soft hair.

"Orgasm. I want you to love me so much, that you fill me up so much that you impregnate me and we have child together and if one of the others are pregnant then all of us can have the baby around the same time." She answers playing with his fingers with hers.

"You want to have a kid with me?" He asks and she nods.

"What you think." She asks. "Can I like, be mother of one of you kids?"

He answers her by pressing his lips softly against hers.

"You got to take your clothes off first." She says and he listens to her. "Now take my shirt and bra off." She says as he rolls on is back and she is almost straddling him and then he pulls her shirt over her head and undoes the bra before dropping it with the pajama bottoms. "Can you make your dick bigger and wider like your tongue?" She asks.

"However big you want it, I will make it." He says.

"Can you make it like 8 inches and then widen it enough to fill me up completely?" She asks.

"I'll make it just as you requested he says modifying himself and she presses her lips into his.

"Thank you." She says before lifting herself above him and she waits until he is perfectly underneath her before she slams herself down on him and she lets out a cry of pain as he snaps her virginity and completely fills her like she asked. After a minute passes she rocks a little signaling that she ready again and he places his hands on her waist as she bounce up and down on him and he slams up in her when she comes down and comes down when she goes up.

"Ugh, un, uuuhh, harder Ash faster." She moans as he slams into her, his hands on her giving her extra speed when she comes down. "Oh yes, faster, harder, Oh, Ash I'm about to cum." She moans and he slams harder into her. "UUUUGGGGHHHH." She moans loudly as her third orgasm is the hardest and it causes Ash to get closer so he slam into her one last time before lengthening his dick some more and releases he seed deeply inside her and she lays on his chest. They share a passionate kiss before going to sleep an hour later with him still inside her. After three hours of sleeping they get food and bring it back to her room eat and alternate between making love and eating until 1 A.M when they are too exhausted to continue.

**In the morning he and Violet split a kiss as she goes to work and all the girls kiss him by except Lily who has work an hour later.**

He makes her breakfast and calls her boss and explains that she has a cold and won't make it to work. He then takes the breakfast to her room. He places it on the counter and walks over to her bed.

"Lily, wake up." He says sweetly and nudging her. "Hm?" She murmurs sitting up. "Hey Ash. Did I miss work?" She asks.

"No. I called your boss and she understands that you have a cold." He says.

"Why?" She asks.

"It's Friday." He answers and after thinking a bit she jumps on him.

"So you're like, _mine_ for the day?" She asks straddling him and he simply nods.

"You need to eat first though." He says.

"O.K." She says getting off him as he gets up and places the tray on her bed and she doesn't rush she takes five minutes to finish and to give her time to digest they just lay on her bed making out him on bottom and her on top. 25 minutes later their hands start roaming the others body. He rolls over putting him on top and her on bottom and teleports their clothes to the floor except his boxers and her bra and panties. He moves to her waist and pulls her panties down to her knees and slides his tongue into her womanhood and she moans as he skillfully moves his tongue around in her. Her moans louden as he lengthens his tongues size and width.

"Wow… you seem… so… good at this." She moans as his tongues goes exactly where she wants it and in the perfect motion.

"Pwactice. Fwom yew Sistews and Sabwina." He answers not removing his tongue and his talking vibration along her walls.

"Oh, that felt so good. Can you keep talking?" She asks/moans.

"I'll talk all day fow yew. Whatevew you want me to say I will. You want me to talk about girlwy stuff I will." He says while running his tongue along her wall and that plus the vibrations from his talking set her over the edge.

"Oh Ash I'm going to..." Lily moans as her first orgasm hits hard and more than Ash though. He swallowed as much as he could and he licked up whatever didn't land on the bed, he and Lily kiss a little as she recovers from the orgasm and she enjoys the taste of her she gets off his lips.

"That was good." She says breaking the kiss. "But I think I'm ready for the main train, you know?"

He kisses her before lining himself up at her entrance he slides the head of his cock into her before leaning over and she wraps her legs tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck and they kiss as he entered her more and more until he got to her barrier.

"Just punch through and give me a second to adjust." She says.

"O.K." He says kissing her before breaking her through her wall and she cries a little into his mouth as he kisses her but after a while kisses him and tells him he can go.

He starts off slow and picks up pace every two minutes. After ten minutes Lily is fully adjusted and moaning for him to go faster and he does.

"Oh yes, harder, Ash harder." She moans as he does. 'Ahh, ugh, Faster, un, Harder. Love me like you haven't loved before." She moans as he get faster and thrusts into her harder. She moans louder as her stomach get warmer.

"Ash… I think… I'm… going to… cum again." She moans as he thrust faster and harder and after a fifth hard thrust deeply inside her he releases his seed and that sets her off second orgasm. "That was like, so amazing." Lily says as he rolls them over on their side.

"It was super amazing." He says as they kiss and that's how they spend the rest of the day eating and making love until 9 because they fell asleep.

**A month later**

All the girls are pregnant. Misty was the first. She found out when she had a craving for Peppers and Carrots and ate the Pepper and Carrots from Daisy's 7 veggie salad and then she took a pregnancy test that was positive and she was so excited that she told everyone. Daisy and Violet find out when they missed their periods. Sabrina and Lily also found out when they were craving weird foods.

**Nine months later (weeks after one another)**

Misty gives birth to healthy twins a boy named Brock and a daughter who she named Suzie after her best friend and his wife.

Daisy gives birth to a healthy baby girl whom she named Delia after Ash's mom.

Lily gives birth to a healthy baby boy whom she named Gary after Ash's Rival but actually his second best friend.

Sabrina and Violet gave birth on the same day (at different times). Sabrina gives birth to a healthy baby boy whom she named Stone after the Marine who let them stay at their base, and Violet gives birth to a healthy baby girl whom she names Taylor after her high school friend.

**Four years later.**

There are six kids running around and destroying the house. Brock having experience with kids came over often with his two kids helped them watch the kids and they continue to live happy lives even if the kids get into trouble.

The End

**Well folks that is the end of Ash and Misty's Love. I know it was more than Misty but I need experience with lemons and more girlfriends help with that. I once again apologize to anyone who is offended by my lemon(s). Well it is 3:03 A.M. I NEED to go to bed. I got school. Finished at 2:55-2:59 A.M. 10/22/14. Goodnight/Morning whatever time you read this. Thank you all for reading my fanfiction. I know it was sucky at the beginning and thank you for sticking with me till the end. **

**I was supposed to post this 10/22/14 but I decided to proof read and found some miss-wordings and grammar issues and in the process of fixing them I forget to post the other chapter and I am deeply sorry about that. Fixed at 10:40-10:41 P.M **

**This is the summary for my next story, well no scratch that. Someone signed in as a Guest and asked if I would do it. So, the next story is whoever the one who made the request was. I'm just writing it/typing it so I can't take any credit for the story which is a cross crossover of Pokémon and New 52 (A weekly T.V series that ran weekly in 2012 I think and was all the DC Heroes and Villains) and the title is: **

_**The Moment**_

M rated for Lemons/Language

Contains Romance/Adventure

Summary - When Harley stumbles through a portal and gets separated from her team (Suicide squad), She ends up in an Abandoned rocket facility on an island in a world different from her own and meets an extremely sexy intelligent man with extremely powerful telekinetic powers whose the owner of it, His Name is Mewtwo..

**I got the name from Eminem's Song **_**"Sing For The Moment" **_**Since it's about how anything can happen in a moment and how you should take every opportunity you get because you may never get a second chance.**


End file.
